Down Home
by MrsSpaceCowboy
Summary: Sometimes, everything you're looking for ends up being right where you left it. *Entry for The Heart of Country Contest. 1st Place Silver Spur Award Public Vote, 2nd Place Silver Spur Award Judges Choice, 1st Place Gentlemen Wear White Award (Swooniest Fella) Public Vote and Judges Choice, 2nd Place Hay Ride Award Judges Choice.* Now expanded!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my entry for The Heart of Country Contest hosted by PrettyKittyArtist and Les16. Dear noelleseven, rochelle allison, fictionfreak95, ffpassion, and rtgirl- Thank you for judging us. Evilnat, thank you for the banners! Big thanks to the people behind the scenes- misty and medusainny. **

******If you read, reviewed, or voted for this story during the contest, thank you!**

**I'm guessing some of you are scratching your heads and thinking **_**wth? **_**right about now. The truth is I really needed to write something non-90s, and where I come from, even the most hardcore rocker boys have a little Waylon, Willie, and Johnny in them. So do I.  
**

**The Cullens in this story are like the ones in original Twi – they eat deer. There's also some fishing. No real deer or fish will be harmed during the writing of this fic. Cool? Okay.  
**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it. **

**MariahajilE beta'd it. Thank you, sweets. **

**M and Nic pre-read (after swearing multiple times not to pimp it or vote for it). Lol. Thank you, ladies. **

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes. **

* * *

**PenName: MrsSpaceCowboy**

**Title: Down Home**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 9390**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Prompts used: "Want To" by Sugarland and picture #4 (shirtless country boy with the dually)**

**Summary: Sometimes, everything you're looking for ends up being right where you left it.**

* * *

The days are long in Mississippi in July. The sun glows heavy orange in the sky, causing a sticky heat that seeps into the pores - the kind that makes clothes clingy and stray hairs curl up around my face.

"You'll never guess who I ran into the other day," Tanya says. "You're not the only one home for a visit."

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," I answer. I could name half the town, and she'd let me. I can find out much quicker with silence.

"Edward Cullen."

The name alone doesn't sound like much, but the boy behind it is something else. At least, he was. His momma raised him with manners, even though he's cocky like his daddy. Being a doctor's kid, having a nice GPA, a mischievous side, and knowing how to party made him a god at Quitman High. His good looks only sped his ascent to the top of the high school food chain.

He's _that_ boy; the one (I never really had) that got away, the boy I turned down.

And he has never let me forget it.

"Oh, yeah?" I try to sound casual. "What's he been up to?"

"I don't know, but he asked about you."

"He did not. We haven't spoken in years."

"He sure did, and honey, he is lookin' fine. F-I-N-E fine."

"I'm sure he knows it, too." He's kind, even if he is a little wild, but he knows he's a catch. And he doesn't mind letting all the girls try.

"He's not that bad. He's just an ole country boy sowing his oats."

"That's disgustin'."

"What have you been doing up there in Oxford, little sister?" she grins, signaling and merging into the right lane. The Lauderdale County line is just ahead.

I love coming home to Quitman, hanging out with my sister, waking up in my own bed, and listening to Momma and Daddy argue in the kitchen while she cooks a full breakfast, but I hate living in a dry county. No one should have to drive forty-five minutes to get to the nearest bar.

Maybe I'm just spoiled after spending the last three years in Oxford.

"I'm not sowing anything. I don't think girls have oats. And at least I waited until college to hit the buffet. He's been sampling for years."

"You only waited until college, because you were with Ty all throughout high school."

"He's home, too," I tell her. "I ran into him a couple of days ago, and we had lunch at Sonic."

"I think it's great that y'all can be friends like that. Jake and I tried for a while, but things got ugly every time one of us tried to start dating again. We had to call it quits."

"Ty and I never had a single fight in the two and a half years we were together. There's no reason for us to start now."

"Well, it's a good thing," she says, pulling into the lot at County Line. "Isn't that his Tahoe?"

The large, camouflage Ole Miss decal, the bright red custom paint job, and the multiple Crowley Chevrolet stickers are unmistakable. The truck is as obnoxious now as it was the day his daddy gave it to him for being accepted to his alma mater.

"Yeah, it's his."

"Oh, shit! Jake's here." Her ex is blocking the exit of the bar, making his way out with his buddies. Tanya parks at the very back of the small, gravel parking lot, but it's too late. He's seen us.

"Let's just leave," I tell her. "We can come back next weekend…"

She cuts the engine and pulls down her visor immediately, checking her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look? Is this lipstick okay?"

"You look beautiful." She always does. I prefer her hair the way it was when she was in high school – brown and natural like mine – but she likes to keep it strawberry blonde. She says it's because blondes have more fun.

I know she's lying, because Tanya has always managed to have fun regardless of her hair color. She's a born people person. Coming up behind her has never been easy.

Teachers had always eyed me suspiciously the first few weeks of school, waiting to see if I was going to follow my sister's path of being a smart mouth with mediocre grades. I've heard Ms. Cope tell stories about how she was afraid to pick me up for my first visit to the church nursery. Tanya had raised Cain two years before and left the poor woman scarred.

My sister was born beautiful and full of piss and vinegar. Then, Jake Black happened the summer after her senior year and she's never been able to quit him. Not all the way.

He's just as smitten with her, but the two of them fight like cats and dogs, break up, and make up. The whole town knows they're going to end up married and living over on Clancy Lane raising babies together. We're just waiting for the two of them to figure it out.

She sprays some perfume on her cleavage before opening the car door. Sighing, I open my own door and step out onto the gravel.

Jake meets us halfway across the lot, teetering a little and reeking of alcohol. "Evenin', ladies." He tips his hat quickly, makes eye contact with me to be respectful, and then loses himself in my sister. "Can we talk?"

Tanya catches a lock of her hair, twisting it nervously, and smiling like this is the first time they've ever met.

"I'll see you inside," I tell her.

I need a beer or something else to chase away this feeling of… restlessness that's been suffocating me since I unpacked my suitcase in my old bedroom. Momma hovers constantly when I'm home, always wanting to talk. She asks about school and boys, and I know it's only because she worries but it irritates me.

A small group of men catches my attention when I get closer to the wooden steps at the bar entrance. One of them whistles, and I grin in acknowledgement. Most country boys are harmless, but this is a bar and they have been drinking. So I try to walk a little faster without making eye contact.

That tricky sun disappeared quickly tonight, leaving the parking lot and the woods surrounding us bathed in lavender and shadows, save for the lone floodlight the owner tacked on top of the trailer a couple years back.

Even though Tanya and Jake are only a few feet away, I'm still relieved when I step into the light and my boot makes contact with the bottom stair.

"Here, let me get the door for you." Any other voice, combined with a hand on my arm, would've made me jump a mile high, but I'd recognize his tone and his touch even if I were blindfolded.

I turn on the step, hoping to find out exactly what F-I-N-E looks like these days. "Hey, Edward."

He takes his hat off with his right hand and tries to fix his hair with his left. "Bella. You're lookin' good this evenin'." His eyes are raking over me, checking out my summer dress and boots, lingering in places they shouldn't. "It's been a while."

"Thanks." Tanya is right. He is looking good in his Wranglers and worn Dan Posts, but I'll never admit it to him.

"How long have you been home?"

"Few days. You?"

"Since the end of the spring semester."

He puts his hat back on, and I can't help but notice it's the same chocolate brown Stetson he's had since we were in school. Time has taken a toll on it, but brown is definitely his color.

"Been goofin' off all summer?"

Edward and his friends had spent most of their free time fishing and their weekend nights had been spent on Eric Yorkie's pontoon boat, getting drunker than Cooter Brown.

"Actually–"

"Are you gonna open the door for the lady or what, Edward?" Jake says from a few feet away. His arm is wrapped around Tanya's waist, and for tonight at least, it looks like they're back on.

Instead of answering, Edward lets his hand settle on the small of my back and guides me up the few planks before holding the door open with a smile. Music and laughter spill out into the night, and for a moment, we're frozen.

_Lord, why can't this man be ugly?_

"Thank you." I give him a smile and one last glance before stepping over the threshold.

"I'll catch up with you later," he says.

"Sure you will," I mumble to myself when I know I'm out of earshot.

I'll be long forgotten before happy hour is over.

Tanya catches up to me at the bar before I've chosen a seat.

"Jake and I are gonna get a table. You wanna join us?" She spots Tyler walking toward us the same time I do. "Nevermind," she giggles, giving me a knowing look.

"It's not like that with us," I tell her quietly, sliding onto a stool next to Jamie Beck and giving his wife, Tori, a little wave.

"Sure, it's not." Tanya winks and disappears.

"Hey, Bell," Tyler says, taking the empty stool on the other side of me.

"Hey, stranger." I lean over for a quick hug before tapping the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, but I'll buy you one."

When the bartender comes over, Ty orders two boilermakers. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Not really. Something's right."

I watch as two glasses of beer and two whiskey shots hit the hardwood in front of us.

Before I can answer or ask what's going on, I feel a weight against my left side. "Two Red Stripes," Edward says, leaning forward and trying to catch the bartender's attention. I glance up and immediately wish I hadn't, because he's staring down at me. "Sorry." He faces forward, repeating his order and tossing a ten on the counter when the bottles are in front of him.

Any hint of the friendly man that greeted me at the door is gone. He's distant, and I don't know why I'm surprised. We'd spent the last two years of high school like this; hot and cold, friends then nothing. This is par for the course with Edward Cullen.

"Are you even listenin' to me?" Ty asks with a laugh.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, keeping an eye on Edward as he maneuvers away through the crowd.

"I said I want you to meet someone. My girlfriend drove down this morning to meet the family."

That gets my attention. "Meet the family?" I echo, turning to face him.

He nods, smiling at something behind me. A glance over my shoulder reveals it's more of a _someone_ than a _something; _a beautiful, leggy blonde in a short denim skirt, to be exact.

"Bell, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Bella Swan."

Her smile falters for a moment until I reach over to lightly touch her arm. "It's really nice to meet you," I tell her.

"You, too," she says with a forced cheerfulness.

"How do you like Quitman so far?" I ask.

"Ty! You have to throw one game, man," Jasper Hale yells from across the room, pulling darts from the old worn-out board on the wall.

Tyler glances at Lauren for approval before joining Jasper and his friends.

"It seems like a nice town," she answers.

It's hard to pretend to be excited about Quitman. I understand that. She looks like a city girl with her shiny boots and manicured nails.

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta."

"This must be a shock." I nod at the crowd surrounding us. "A double-wide trailer turned honky tonk…" We laugh together, and I continue. "You should smell this place during huntin' season."

"I have four brothers back home. I can imagine."

"Drink?" I hold my shot glass above my mug, waiting to see if she'll accept.

"Thanks."

She picks up the shot glass Ty abandoned and positions it over her beer. "On the count of three." She nods in agreement. "One… two… three!"

We drop the shots and chug. Neither of us can finish in one pull, but we don't do so badly for a couple of girls.

Tyler checks in with us a few times, but we're busy talking about school. Lauren is enrolled in the professional program at the School of Pharmacy. "I didn't want to limit myself," she says. "I can be a pharmacist anywhere."

"That's good since it looks like you might end up in Mississippi." If she's meeting Tyler's parents, this must be serious. His daddy owns the biggest Chevy dealership in the area. College and a business degree have been Tyler Crowley's destiny since the moment he was conceived. That dealership is part of the package. Tyler isn't going anywhere.

"I just might," she says, smiling widely.

"Red Stripe." Edward's voice is heavy in my ear, and I can feel how close he is before I turn to look.

It hasn't escaped my attention that the other end of the makeshift bar isn't as crowded. He could have easily ordered his drinks over there instead of planting himself between me and Jamie, one of Quitman High's biggest ex-linebackers.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" he asks, leaning in and letting his breath tickle my ear.

"She's Ty's girl."

This information throws off his game, whatever it is. He studies Lauren for a long moment, then glances at Tyler. "I see."

He throws a five on the counter and walks away with his beer before I can ask him what he sees. When I look at Tyler, I see a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of dark wash jeans and pointed, perfect boots. Even his cowboy hat is sharp and crisp.

He's nothing like the boys I've been running with these past couple of years. In fact, he's not my type at all.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Lauren asks. It takes a moment for me to figure out she's talking about Edward and checking out his behind.

"What? No." Before I can turn back to the bar, Edward reaches his table and glances over his shoulder at me before sitting with his buddies. "Tonight's the first time I've seen him in…" _Has it really been since graduation? _"…three years."

"Huh."

Tyler throws a few games, and after a while, Lauren excuses herself to go and stand with him. Tanya and Jake are still lost in conversation in their corner of the bar. He's got a beer in hand and she's smiling, so things must be going alright.

I'm so caught up in spying on my sister that I miss Edward's approach and don't see him until he's sidling up next to me.

"Can I buy you a beer?" he asks, taking the stool next to mine.

"Why not?" This should be fun. "Only I don't drink Red Stripe."

"Fair enough."

He orders a Red Stripe, and I switch to Sam Adams Summer Ale. I ask about his parents since I haven't had a chance to see them, yet. His face lights up when he talks about his momma, and I feel my own lips tugging into a small smile.

It doesn't escape my attention that he doesn't ask about mine. Instead, he wants to know how long I'm in town.

Tanya interrupts my answer. "Come on. We're giving Jake a ride home. I can't let him drive like that. He could kill somebody," she says.

"Well, it was nice seein' you, Edward," I tell him. "Thanks for the beer."

"Stay." He stands, blocking my exit. "Let me buy you another one. I'll get you home before daylight. I promise."

Before daylight. _What a cocky son of a bitch_.

Tanya's lips curl into an evil grin. "I'll cover for you. Stay. Hang out. Have fun."

"I–"

"Just one more," he says, holding up three fingers and tucking his pinkie under his thumb. "Scout's honor."

"Alright." I nod, holding up a finger of my own. "One more."

Tanya leans in to give me a quick goodbye hug. "Oh, my god," she whispers. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm gonna kill you for this," I whisper back.

"Or thank me."

She meets up with Jake at the door, and he wraps his arm around her seconds before they disappear into the night.

"You and Ty really are through?" Edward asks after we've turned back to the bar.

"For a long time. Where've you been?"

"I'd heard it a couple of years or so ago but I wasn't sure, seeing you here with him tonight. Made me wonder if…"

"If I'm like Tanya?" I shake my head. "It's not genetic. Ty and I are just friends."

"That's good to know." He smiles before tipping his bottle and finishing the last of his beer. "You want to get out of here instead of having that beer? It's noisy… crowded…" He turns in his seat, and I can feel the pressure of his knees against my leg. As he scans the room, watching girls flirt and guys swagger, I steal a glance at him.

He's every bit as handsome as I remember.

I've been having my share of fun testing the waters with my freedom for the last couple of years with boys at school, but I've known Edward Cullen my entire life. I'm not sure I'm interested in becoming just another number for him.

"Okay, but I have to be up early. I need to be home long before daylight."

"Don't worry. I was teasin' you before. I need to be up early, too."

He settles our tab and keeps a hand on my waist as we move together through the crowd to the exit. Instead of the normal buzz of nature, the sound of retching greets us after the door closes behind us.

Edward takes my hand and pulls me in the opposite direction until we arrive at his truck. "I can't believe you still have this beast," I say, pointing at his dually. He opens the door for me and waits until I'm seated and buckled in to answer.

"I love this beast." He's a hair's breath away with lips so inviting that I have to remind myself it'd be rude to kiss them.

"I know." I remember how excited he'd been when his granddaddy gave it to him for his sixteenth. I also remember how mad and moody he'd been when a deer ran out in front of it and caused his first wreck the very next week.

I don't know what to talk about when he joins me in the truck, and we're on the highway heading back to Quitman before I speak again. "How do you like Mississippi State?" Asking about school is only one step up from asking about the weather.

"I like it," he says. "Starkville is a great town. How 'bout you? Ole Miss treating you good?"

"Never a dull moment."

"So I've heard."

I don't even want to think of all the things he's probably heard. Jessica Stanley has a big mouth.

"Jessica?"

"What's your major?" he deflects.

My social life must be interesting pillow talk.

"Biology."

"Really? Are you going to teach?"

"Not exactly. I'm hoping to get a job in the deer program with the Mississippi Department of Wildlife, Fisheries, and Parks. Most of the job is data collection, checking the health of the local herds each year, making habitat modification recommendations, and working with locals to keep our land healthy."

I'm pretty sure I'm destined to melt my way through life in the great state of Mississippi, because I can't imagine ever leaving it.

"That's…"

Probably ridiculous compared to whatever he has planned.

"Tell me, Edward. What did Mr. Most Likely to Succeed major in? Business? You were Class President, the President of Quitman High's FFA, and Valedictorian. Or maybe law? You were always good at arguing your way out of trouble. How many times did my daddy arrest you?"

"He only took me to jail once."

Edward Cullen's social life is excellent kitchen table talk.

"Trespassin'?" He looks like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His jaw locks, and he nods once. "I heard you tried to run, and Newton tackled you."

"Son of a bitch is fast."

"He did play college football. What were you thinkin'?"

He runs his teeth over his bottom lip and then smiles. "I was thinkin' about Momma tannin' my hide."

"Did she?"

"Naw. She made me get a job. Said I obviously had too much time on my hands. My allowance stopped that day."

"For shame. So, what is it?"

"Pre-med."

"I thought you were afraid of blood?" I laugh. "You passed out on the church playground when Jessica had a bloody nose."

"We were nine when that happened."

"I'm just teasin'. That's great. It suits you, and it makes sense with your daddy being a doctor and all."

"I'm going to come back here and work with him when it's time to settle down."

"Really? You've always been such a genius. You could probably work in some fancy, big city hospital and make a boatload of money."

"If I lived in a big city, I couldn't do this," he says, jerking the wheel and taking us off the road and into the mud.

I reach for the window control, but I'm not fast enough. Mud splatters across my right arm and into my hair. It's even on my dress.

"You son of a –"

"Don't finish that sentence. It isn't very ladylike."

"Don't do stupid things. You can't take this beast boggin'. If you want to go muddin', I'll take you in my Jeep."

"Oh, _you_ want to take _me_ muddin'? Me?" He catches the service road and steers back onto the highway. "Do you know who I am?"

I don't know anything. The Edward Cullen I remember was full of himself, larger than life, and so… untouchable. I don't think any of those things hold true anymore.

Well, he's still full of himself.

Archusa Lake comes into view, and a few miles down the road, he signals before turning onto his parents' drive. When he drives past the house and continues down to park near their dock, I panic a little. I've heard many stories about the things that go on when Edward Cullen takes a girl parking.

"Um…"

He opens his truck door and gets out before I can decide what to say. I sit frozen when he opens my door.

"Are you comin'?" he asks, nodding to the small fishing boat floating a few feet away.

Oh. He brings other girls down here to make out. He wants to take me fishing. Instead of feeling relieved, I feel insulted.

I get out anyway, close the door behind me, and walk quickly to catch up with him. Our boots are loud on the wooden planks, but I can still hear every cricket chirp, every splash below us, and an occasional bullfrog in the distance.

He gets in first and turns, holding his arms up to me. His grip on my waist is sure and strong when he helps me into the boat.

I let him take the seat near the engine. I haven't steered a fishing boat in years. He steers us north for a few miles before banking us on the opposite shore.

"What are you –"

He's pulling his boots off, and his socks follow. He steps out onto the mud, and then I see it – a line tucked under a huge boulder on the shore.

"Momma is hostin' a fish fry Wednesday night after choir practice."

"Does she know you're runnin' an illegal trot line to supply the fish?" I ask.

Instead of answering, he moves the huge rock to retrieve the line. We work in silence, removing dozens of fish and tossing them into a bucket.

"It isn't exactly illegal. But no, she doesn't know. It is catfish season, and I've made a solemn vow not to fish at all for the rest of this year since I'm cashin' in my yearly haul this week." He restarts the boat and steers north until we're well past the bridge. The only light is coming from the moon and the stars above, but I can see enough of him to know I don't stand a chance. We're surrounded by water for miles when he cuts the engine and tosses the anchor.

The last time I was alone with Edward, we were sixteen years old and he asked me to go to a party with him. I said no, and he walked away before I had a chance to explain that Tyler had already asked me the week before.

But Tyler is ancient history now, and Edward is sitting two feet away.

I promised myself a taste of the world, and he's part of it. Nothing is off limits. He won't be my first bad boy, but he's definitely the most dangerous.

This one has a sweet side I know and remember well. This one could break my heart.

Before I can chicken out, I reach up and begin to unbutton my dress.

"What are you doin'?" he asks.

"I've got mud all over me. I'm goin' for a swim."

I pull my boots off, stand, and turn my back to him before I let the dress drop and pool at my feet.

"Shit."

"You've seen me in a bikini before."

"I'm goin' to jail," he mutters behind me.

This is it. Sink or swim. I jump. Head first. Whatever happens, happens. This is my chance to scratch this itch and make it go away once and for all.

The water is cool, and the first thing I see when I break the surface is Edward lowering his jeans while balancing in the boat a few feet away. His shirt is long gone.

_Have mercy._

In an attempt to cool off, I duck my head beneath the water and swim a few feet in the opposite direction. I can feel it and hear it in the water around me when he joins me. We surface a dozen feet away from each other, treading water.

We stare for a few long seconds until the distant buzz of another boat engine catches our attention. Then we move.

He beats me to the boat, and when I get to him, he lifts me by my butt and pushes. I scramble over the side and then lean over to help him climb in. We turn our backs to each other and only after we've rushed to dress and nearly tipped over twice do we realize the sound of the engine has almost died out now. The boat must've been headed south.

Regardless, Edward busies himself pulling the weight so we can leave. When he leans over to start the engine, I notice his soaked boxers near his feet.

This man is temptation incarnate.

We're silent on the trip back to his parents' dock. His manners have survived, even if our ability to speak to each other hasn't, and he helps me out of the boat. Bare feet and slippery docks are a dangerous combination for me. My cheek makes contact with his shoulder the same moment his arm slips around my waist in an effort to keep me upright.

"You're shiverin'," he says quietly, pulling me closer and staring at my lips. I lean in, hoping to speed things along, and he releases me. "You need dry clothes."

He pulls his t-shirt over his head, insisting I put it on over my dress. Then he carries our boots over to the truck, motioning for me to follow.

As soon as I'm buckled in, he turns on the heater. It bothers me that he also goes to the trouble of turning the vents in my direction.

I'm worth his concern, and I make a good fishing buddy. It's good to know where things stand. If the lines got blurred for a moment… Well, they're perfectly clear now.

We're silent on the drive to my house, and when he parks out front, I throw open my door and get out before things get any worse.

"Bella, wait –"

"I've got to be up early. Thanks for the ride." I slam the truck door and run up the porch steps to get away from him.

I'm only slightly relieved when I'm inside with a closed and locked door between us. I can't wrap my mind around how badly I've just embarrassed myself.

"Good night?" Momma asks, turning on the light in the corner next to her chair.

I'm standing barefoot in a damp dress and a man's t-shirt and clutching my boots against my chest at one o'clock in the morning. I know how this looks.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late, but…" _But what?_ I spent the night chasing my own tail. Well, chasing Edward Cullen's tail but he wasn't interested.

"Old habits die hard. Tanya came in about a half hour ago. I was just making sure you got home alright. You're a grown woman now, capable of making your own decisions." She walks over to me and leans in to kiss me on the cheek before leaving me at the bottom of the stairs feeling like a lost little girl with a crush instead of the woman she thinks I am. "I'll let you skip Sunday School, but you'll be at church."

"What about Daddy?"

She waits to answer until she's at the top of the stairs. "I'll handle your daddy. You just make sure you're in the choir loft in time for the Prelude."

"Yes, ma'am."

-DH-

I barely make it on time, and I look a little worse for the wear when I do show up in my royal blue choir robe Sunday morning.

Edward's momma, Esme, gives me an extra copy of this morning's bulletin so I can keep up during the service. We don't have a chance to chat, but she does give my shoulder a light squeeze before we file into the sanctuary.

When we finally take our places facing the congregation, I nearly drop my binder and hymnal.

Instead of sitting on the last row with Garrett and Brady, Edward is standing in the third row of pews next to his daddy, holding a hymnal and singing. The most surprising part is seeing him awake during a church service.

I'm thankful when the song ends and Reverend McCarty tells us to be seated. I can't see Edward as well from a sitting position.

We confess our sins. We pray. Then, our good minister reads the Gospel and warns us of evil. I'm not sure if it's the talk of sin or Edward Cullen's eyes that have me squirming in my seat and fanning myself with the flimsy bulletin.

It's been a while since my last communion – Christmas, if I'm not mistaken – and I'm ashamed laying out my transgressions.

_Please forgive me for Paul Johnston, Mark McCann, and… and for lusting after the green-eyed devil you decided to throw in my path again. Amen. Sorry. Amen. _

After the service, I find my parents and Tanya and stand with them while they chat and catch up with other members. Edward stands twenty feet away doing the same thing with his parents. Esme catches me looking and elbows him in the side.

I try to escape to the ladies' room, but he's quick and standing in front of my father before I can get away.

"Chief Swan," he says, extending his hand. They shake, and Daddy claps Edward's shoulder.

"Edward."

"I was wonderin' if I could give Bella a ride home today."

_He was wondering…what?_

"Well–"

"Now, wait just a minute!" I'm not sure who I'm madder at, Edward for asking my dad or my dad for thinking he can answer for me. "Yes. You can give me a ride home," I tell Edward. "I think we need to have a little talk."

My father smiles, obviously pleased with my irritation.

Some of the older couples grin at Edward and me as we walk down the hall toward the exit. Jessica Stanley gives me the evil eye, and I almost want to tell her not to waste her time.

"How 'bout a snow cone from Banner's shack?" he asks, unlocking the truck door.

I shrug and decline his assistance, pulling myself into the cab using the "oh, shit" handle. It's better than letting him touch me again.

"You look nice today," he tries again after starting the truck. Instead of answering, I give him a dirty look. Maybe that's my problem; I'm just nice.

Old Man Banner owns a gas station down the road, and in the summer months, he brings out an over-sized wooden shack to sell snow cones to passersby. Since Mississippi feels hotter than Hell itself some days, he makes a killing.

Edward parks the dually and I get out on my own again, wanting to stay as far from him as possible. He's making it difficult.

"Hey, Edward," Amber Weaver says, grinning while leaning out the window of the shack.

"Two," he says. He looks down at me and places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me forward. "What flavor?"

"Cotton candy," I say. "And blue raspberry."

"Sweet and sour. My kind of girl." He turns to face Amber. "You heard the lady, and I'll have green apple."

She pouts, stomping across the wooden floor. We wait while she shaves the ice into two cups and adds the syrup. I walk away once I have mine in hand, letting Edward treat since he's the one that asked me on this little excursion.

He joins me at the old, wooden picnic table Banner keeps in the corner of the lot when the shack is in season. I do my best to ignore him, looking every direction but his as I scoop bite after bite of my ice.

"Come out on the lake with me this afternoon."

The thought of spending a cool and lazy afternoon in Archusa is a welcome one. We've only been out of church for twenty minutes, and I'm already sweating.

"Are we going fishin' again?" I ask petulantly. If all he needs is someone to help him work his trot line, he can kiss my behind.

"No. I'd like to take you out, maybe have supper on the boat and go for a swim. In bathing suits this time."

"I don't know," I tell him, standing to throw away my empty cup. He follows me over to the trashcan. "You're hot, then cold. One minute, you look like you're going to attack me, and the next, it's like I'm not even there." I step forward, toe-to-toe, lean my head back, and look him in the eye. "You wanted to kiss me last night. I know you did. When we were on the dock, it wasn't just the way you looked at me. I could feel it."

"Of course I wanted to kiss you."

"I–" The tirade I'd prepared in my head dies on my lips. "You did?"

He nods, stepping closer. "I don't really want our first kiss to be associated with pickin' you up in a bar. I'm tryin' to ask you on a date first, Bella. Is that so awful?"

"Oh. Um..." His sweet side is going to be the death of me. "We've known each other our entire lives. It's not like we met in that bar."

"Say yes."

"The next time you want to ask me out, ask me, not my father."

"Okay. Will you have supper with me on the lake tonight and then go for a moonlight swim?" He's an impatient man. I'm trying to gather my wits when he leans in and repeats himself. "Say yes."

"Yes."

He smiles and opens the passenger door for me, and this time, I let him help me.

"I've got something to take care of this afternoon, but I could pick you up around five," he says, starting the truck.

"Actually, I have plans, too. My cousin, Angie, had a baby a couple of months ago and I haven't seen him, yet. I need to take this gift to her before he outgrows it, so I'll be in Enterprise most of the day. Why don't you let me worry about supper, and I'll just meet you at your house around five."

"But I invited you–"

"My momma's fried chicken is involved."

"Okay. You take care of supper." He nods in agreement. There isn't a man within a hundred miles that would turn down my momma's chicken.

He leaves his truck running in the drive and walks me to the door when we get back to my house. "Can I…" He looks at his boots, blows out a breath, and then squares his shoulders. "Can I have your number? In case I need to get in touch with you?"

If I didn't know better, I'd swear he's nervous.

There's a pen in my purse but no paper. "Give me your hand." He offers it immediately, and I scribble my phone number across his palm. Then I back away until I reach the front door. "I'll see you 'round five."

"Five," he says.

My family is already gathered at the kitchen table, eating and talking like any other Sunday, while chicken sizzles a few feet away. I take my customary spot next to Tanya and across from Momma.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen," I announce, spooning a large helping of macaroni onto my plate. None of them say a word, but my parents do share a quick look. "Can you pass the pea salad?"

Dad picks up the bowl and hands it to me. "Where are you going?"

"Out on the lake. We're gonna picnic on the boat." I can already see Momma examining the food and planning what to pack for me. Her greatest joy in life is feeding people.

She sends two frozen casseroles with me when I leave for Enterprise. Angie and I have a nice visit. Her husband, Ben, takes the baby with him to watch sports and bond. It gives us some time to catch up. She's happy despite her obvious exhaustion. When she starts yawning and the baby gets fussy, I hug her neck and tell her goodbye.

It's early when I get back to Quitman, too early to drive over to the Cullen place. Tanya's car is gone when I get home, but she left a note on my pillow with a condom tucked beneath it. Edward's green t-shirt is also on my bed, cleaned, neatly folded, and resting a few feet away from my sister's gift. I sure do hope Momma was in here first.

"Heifer," I mumble, unfolding the small scrap of paper.

_Be safe. ; )_

She means well, I guess, but her encouraging this isn't helping. I've been thinking about the six pack, the one above his belt buckle, since last night.

It's time to fight fire with fire. He wants us to wear bathing suits this time? Fine by me. I have a white string bikini that leaves nothing to the imagination, and I'm not afraid to use it. I pack a change of clothes, a beach towel, and Edward's shirt in my backpack and throw in the condom. Just in case.

Momma has a small, white Igloo cooler packed tight with enough to feed us easily. Daddy eyes me from his spot at the kitchen table. These shorts are a little short, but it is hotter than Hades outside and I have a bathing suit on underneath anyway.

"Have fun," he says. "Call if you're going to be… late."

"I… Okay. Yes, sir." I grab the cooler and make a beeline for the back door. Momma must've given him an earful for him to be so nice about this.

At five minutes after five, I turn onto the Cullens' driveway. Edward is leaning against the tailgate of the beast, fiddling with his phone. Shirtless. He's traded the Stetson for a ball cap, but he's wearing the Dan Posts again.

There's sawdust on his jeans and belt buckle.

_Ohmygoodness. _

I cut the engine and take my sweet time gathering my backpack and the cooler from the back seat, stealing a few deep breaths.

_He's just a man, dammit._

"Here. Let me," he says, reaching around me to grab the handle of the cooler. The warmth of his chest against my back is like a switch. I lean back slowly, holding my breath until his other hand settles on my hip.

"Thanks." He smells like freshly cut timber and lingering cologne, and he's half-naked.

He carries the cooler over to the back porch, and I follow. "I was runnin' late," he says, placing it on the ground. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Are you gonna put a shirt on?" He's going to have to if I'm expected to converse during this walk. "Oh. Here." I rummage through the backpack until I get my hand on his shirt. "It's clean," I tell him when he takes it from me and holds it up to his face. "Momma washed it this afternoon."

"It smells like you."

Instead of putting it on, he takes it to his truck and dons a dusty red t-shirt.

"Why are you covered in sawdust?" I ask, following him down the driveway, away from the house. When we reach the end, we look both ways and dart across the highway.

"I was workin'." He leads me through the trees and down a muddy gravel drive.

"Doin' what?"

"Runnin' cornice for Uncle Alec."

"When did you learn construction?"

"When I couldn't outrun Officer Newton."

The road ends at the edge of the woods, and we step out into one of the most beautiful clearings I've ever seen. It's the size of four football fields, surrounded by woods on three sides.

There's a single trailer to the left of us and a concrete foundation a few yards away from it.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Mine," he answers. There's so much pride in his voice and a sparkle in his eye I've never seen before.

"The trailer?"

"All of it. Well, ten acres."

"Really? Your daddy gave you ten acres?"

"No. He sold it to me."

"Did he at least give you the family discount?" I tease.

"No. I insisted on paying fair market value."

"You insisted?"

"He tried to give it to me," he says. "But I wanted to buy it." He looks at me and back at his trailer. "I won't ever have to wonder if I earned it." He disappears inside long enough to change into swim trunks, a clean white t-shirt, and Reefs.

I spend some time inspecting the foundation. It's huge and there are pipes coming up out of the concrete. I wonder if he's doing this with Alec, building his own home, his own future.

When he's ready, we walk back over to his parents' place and pack the boat. Daylight is starting to fade by the time we make it past the bridge to the center of Archusa. He kills the engine, drops the weight, and moves to sit beside me.

Thanks to Momma, the chicken is still warm and crispy. It doesn't escape my notice that he makes a plate for me first before he fixes his own. While he's busy doing that, I pull out the thermos tucked in the corner of the cooler and pour drinks.

"I hope you like half and half," I tell him, handing over his cup.

"I already told you I like sweet and sour, and nothin's better than sweet tea and lemonade." He stretches his long legs out in front of us and tears into a breast, moaning as he chews.

We demolish the chicken, pea salad, and potato salad, washing it all down with the half and half. He licks his fingers after he polishes off a piece of Tanya's Sock-It-To-Me cake.

"What happened with you and Ty?" he asks after the food is packed away.

"Ah," I stall, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "There's no way to say this and come out lookin' pretty. He was the only boy I'd ever dated, and we chose one of the top five party schools in the country. Suddenly, we both had all of these options. What do you think happened?"

"I can imagine about a dozen different scenarios, but I'd rather hear it from you," he says.

"We figured out that we didn't really have much in common outside of high school, outside of Quitman."

"I could've saved you a lot of trouble and told you that back in tenth if you'd gone with me to Becky Black's birthday party instead of him," he says, catching my gaze.

I laugh, swatting his arm with my hand. "Still holdin' a grudge, Edward? If I remember correctly, you ended up givin' the birthday girl a hickey that night."

"Two hickeys."

"You're disgustin'."

"She liked it."

"I know. The whole school knew."

"Why, Miss Swan, is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" His elbow digs playfully into my ribs.

"Oh, please. If I had a dollar for every girl you've hickeyed, I could treat you to dinner at the Red Lobster in Meridian."

We both laugh, and he shakes his head in denial. "That's not true, you know. I gave her those hickeys on accident. I was sixteen. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm not a serial neck-sucker."

"Any girls in Starkville catch your eye?"

"There was one. Katie. She's from Chicago."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"For a while. She was really nice and sweet when we were at school. But Katie was Katherine in Chicago."

"You went home with her?"

"Her best friend was gettin' married, and she was a bridesmaid. We'd been together for about a year then."

"What happened?"

"I'd just bought the land," he says, laughing quietly. "I'd also bought a ring."

_Oh. He'd wanted to marry her. _"That's…" _How could she have said no? _

"We flew up a few days before the wedding so she could show me the town. The original plan was to pop the question the first night at the Signature Room, but her parents ended up joinin' us for dinner. And it just didn't _feel _right. I mentioned the land to her father, and she gave me a funny look. The next night, I came really close to askin' on the Ferris Wheel at Navy Pier."

"But you didn't."

"No," he shakes his head. "I didn't. Before I had a chance, she asked me why I'd bought ten acres of land in Podunk, Mississippi."

_Oh. OH. _

"I hope you told her to kiss your ass." I cross my arms indignantly on his behalf. _What a snooty, mean thing to say. _I'm not much better, given my own assumptions, but I can tell after spending a few hours with him how much he loves home. She'd had him for a year. She should've known.

"No." He grins wryly. "I told her to have a nice time at the wedding, kissed her on the cheek, and caught the next flight back to Mississippi."

I feel bad for him. Really, I do, but I can't keep from asking. "What did you do with the ring?"

"Tossed it into this lake, actually."

"You did not."

"I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me." He laughs. "If she'd been the right one, it would've happened. It says a lot that I loved this land more than I loved her. I'd rather share it with someone who loves it like I do." He leans closer. "Why'd you stop comin' home, Bella?"

"I come home."

"For a day or two at Christmas."

"I've been takin' summer classes and doin' internships with the MDWFP in Jackson. I'm makin' contacts, gettin' experience, and tryin' to get my foot in the door."

"Jackson is even closer than Oxford."

"I don't know. It's hard stayin' away sometimes, but I'm not the same girl that grew up here. And when I come back, I don't know how to be who I am. Stayin' with my parents has been makin' me crazy. I expected my momma to yell at me last night for comin' in after midnight. I'm twenty-one years old, but it doesn't feel like it when I come home."

"You don't look like the same girl." He dips his head, pulling my chin up gently with the side of his pointer finger until our lips are almost touching.

"I don't?"

"You're even more temptin' now." His lips touch mine for a moment, sweet and gentle. Then he pulls away, toying with the straps of my tank top and bathing suit. "You still wanna swim?"

"You're just tryin' to get me out of my britches," I tell him, trying to catch my breath.

"Guilty."

We strip down to our suits, and he places his sunglasses in his upturned ball cap with his watch. I let him jump first and I follow, surfacing a couple of feet away from him.

"How often do you come home?" I ask.

"Every chance I get, especially during huntin' season. When Alec has work, he calls and I come down on the weekends."

"What about med school?"

"Like I said, Jackson is closer to Quitman."

He disappears beneath the surface, and I can't tell which direction he's swimming. It feels like it's been too long so I glance around, hoping to see him above water. His hand wraps around my ankle, and I have just enough time to take a deep breath before he pulls me under.

We come up together with our limbs tangled. A small silver cross dangles from a black leather cord around his neck, and my thumb catches it when I try to bury my fingers in his hair.

His chest is heaving the same way mine is, and when our lips touch, it's anything but gentle. His chest and abs are hard against me, but his lips and hands are soft and searching.

"You're gonna have to come home more often," he says.

We splash and play in the water, dunking each other, and occasionally kissing. He stays close, teasing me with his smile, glimpses of his body, and brief touches.

When we start to wrinkle, he helps me into the boat and we head back to shore.

It's still early, and I'm nowhere near ready for the night to end. "Want a ride back to your place?" I ask, watching him pack the cooler behind the seat in my Jeep.

"That'd be nice."

He pats my butt when he passes me on the way to the passenger side, causing a stirring in my belly I can't explain. It's nerves and excitement and some kind of raw desire I've never felt before.

The makeshift driveway is a bumpy ride and I manage to fishtail once or twice, kicking up a little mud just to show him I can.

He invites me inside to change out of my wet bathing suit. It's a nice excuse to get me into his trailer and I take the offer, hoping there's more to it than the words on the surface.

The first thing I notice is a framed drawing of a house hanging on the wall next to the door. It's more of a cabin, with a wrap-around porch, dormers for the upstairs windows, and a green tin roof. It's Edward's house. I can tell. It _feels _like him.

"Have you ever fallen asleep to the sound of rain on a tin roof?" he asks from behind me.

"No."

"There's nothin' like it."

"That good?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Or you can let it keep you up for hours…"

My towel falls from my waist onto the floor at our feet when he runs his hands over my hips. I don't shy away when his tongue brushes my bottom lip. He kisses me, untying the strings of my bikini and guiding me down the hall to his room.

His bed is neatly made and takes up most of the space, which is fine by me. There are a couple of t-shirts on the floor. He's obviously not a perfectionist but he's not a slob, either. He's just a man, not the perfect, beautiful boy who's crossed my mind on occasional lonely nights back in Oxford. He's a man with calloused, tender hands, a fierce sense of pride, and a dream.

My hands tug on his trunks, pushing and untying. He one-ups me by lifting and tossing me onto the bed. I stop breathing for a moment when he peels away his wet shorts.

"You have sexy knees," he says, turning his face to kiss the skin of my bent leg. "And freckles." He moves over me, and his lips find the freckles on my chest before nibbling a path to my neck. At the same time, his hand slides from my knee - down, down, down - until he's right there, touching and sliding a finger inside. "Jesus, Bella." He adds another, moving them faster and circling high with his thumb. "I want you."

His eyes and his voice convince me he does.

"God, yes," I agree. "I have something… in my… bag. Oh! In my bag." Instead of answering, his fingers disappear and he leans away from me, digging through the drawer of his nightstand. He fumbles with an unopened box of condoms, tearing the box. "Let me." I rip one away from the strip and toss the extras on the bed next to us. Just in case.

I take my time rolling it on, gripping his cock firmly and reveling in his moans.

He kisses me sweetly, lowering his body, and I guide him inside. We move together, slowly at first, learning each other. "You don't know how many times…" he starts but trails off when my hands settle on the small of his back pulling him closer, harder.

"I thought about you," I say, panting and meeting every thrust. "I wondered how this would feel."

"Soft. You're so soft." His fingers move from my cheek to my nipple. "Perfect," he whispers against my lips. "Like honeysuckle on a vine; ripe and sweet." He teases with his thumb and follows with his mouth, never losing the rhythm between us for a moment.

His teeth press into the flesh enough to make me gasp and pull him closer. "There." He moves harder and faster, shifting to kiss my lips. He swallows my mumbles and the small cries that escape when I come. Then he follows, eyes clenched with my name on his lips.

When it's over, his forehead rests against mine as we try to catch our breath. "This changes things," he says quietly.

"It does," I agree.

He moves away to take care of the remnants and such. While he's in the bathroom, I tuck myself beneath his covers, making myself comfortable in his bed.

His naked silhouette is the last thing I see before he cuts the light and moves across the room to join me.

"I can't stay."

"I know," he says. "But you can for a little while."

I lie in his arms, naked as a jaybird, until the clock ticks over past midnight.

We dress hesitantly, talking even less, and I wonder if we're back to square one until he walks me out to my Jeep.

"Can I see you again tomorrow night?" he asks. I nod. "The night after?" Another nod. "Come to Momma's fish fry Wednesday?"

"Yes," I tell him. "Yes."

"Be my girl."

"I–"

"Say yes."

"Yes."

"Here," he says, unscrewing the catch on his necklace. He pulls a key ring from his pocket and threads the leather cord through. There's a lone silver key hanging next to his cross.

"What's this?" I ask as he fastens the necklace around my neck.

"I wanna be the reason you come home."

* * *

**A/N- The County Line was a real bar in a real double-wide located just past the Clarke/Lauderdale County Line in Mississippi. At least, it was back when I visited in the late 90s. I've been to a lot of bars in my time, but THAT was an experience. **

**I'm a sucker for romance, and I felt like writing a little more for these two. It won't be a long story. And no… it won't be super angsty. **

**I'll be posting a teaser for Chapter 2 over at The Fictionators next Monday if you're interested, and I'll probably do a little pic tease on Facebook and Twitter. **

**So... um, tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MSC**


	2. Little Slice of Heaven

**I know I said Wednesday. I'm a liar. Sorry.**

**Stephenie Meyer still owns it. **

**MariahajilE beta'd it. Thank you, sweets. **

**M and Nic pre-read. Thank you, ladies. **

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes. **

* * *

_I had sex with Edward Cullen._

It's the last thought on my mind drifting off Sunday night and my first waking one Monday morning. And it wasn't just sex. It was really good sex. Great sex. So-good-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-it sex.

At the breakfast table, unable to look either of my parents in the face.

At the checkout line at the Dollar General, picking up Momma's cleaning supplies.

Even at the car wash.

I think about his smile and the way his fingertips felt brushing back and forth over my ribs when we were cuddling last night. And the way he kissed me over and over again, refusing to let me leave after he'd given me his cross and a key to his place.

I'm still not sure how to feel about that. It's on my key ring now just because I have no idea what to do with it. I can't move in with him. He knows it. My daddy would holler himself into a massive heart attack.

Tanya says it's obvious. Edward wants me to know he has nothing to hide, and maybe she's right. But it felt like _more,_ which is just crazy. I didn't even know he believes in girlfriends until last night.

I'd be lying if I said I'm not tempted to drive back to his place and muddy this Jeep up again for another chance in his bed. But I can't do that in this town in broad daylight unless I want everyone and their mothers' brother to know by sundown. Word travels fast when it's tawdry.

It wouldn't matter. He's working until four anyway. He's planning to pick me up by five so we can go to Meridian. On a date.

_Are you in the mood for Cajun food? We could go to Weidmann's._

I've read his text fifteen times since sent he sent it at noon. I read it again, wondering what he was thinking when he sent it. It feels strange having a boyfriend I barely know. Heck, it feels strange _having _a boyfriend. I've only had one, and we were practically babies at the time.

And it isn't that I don't know Edward. I've known him forever. There are just parts of him I've never seen before.

Tanya gets home from work in time to act as my fashion consultant. She sprawls across my bed while I model dresses.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward's building a house here?" I ask.

"I didn't know," she shrugs. "He's home a lot and I've seen him at church a few times, but we don't really talk."

"Everyone talks in this town."

"You know as well as I do that the Cullens have always been private people. Well, as much as they could be anyway with Edward raisin' Hell the way he did." She rolls over, bunching my pillows under her arms to prop her up so she can see dress number four. "That's the one."

I agree. It's purple and loose, showing off a little knee, and it looks good with my scuffed Justins. "He likes my knees," I tell her, smiling and touching my lips.

"I'm sure he does," she laughs. "Now, tell me what else he likes."

"I don't really know."

She senses the shift in my mood. "That's why you're goin' on a date, hon, to get to know each other."

Edward shows up at exactly five o'clock wearing loose fitting jeans and those damn Dan Posts again. He's freshly showered, clean shaven, and tanned from another day in the sun.

We agree on Weidmann's, and during the ride, he tells me about his best friend and roommate, Felix Trudeau. He's from Lafayette, and Edward could barely understand him when he first moved to Starkville. They got along well, worked through the slight dialect barrier, and I can tell Edward is fond of him by listening to his stories.

Most of them revolve around food and the Cajun dishes Felix has convinced Edward to try through the years. He's partial to boudin and alligator balls.

I refuse to try either, but I agree to crawfish diablo after we've chosen fried green tomatoes as an appetizer. It's spicy but I was expecting as much, and the chocolate bourbon pecan pie I choose for dessert helps cool the burn.

During the drive back to Quitman, he asks about my living arrangements back in Oxford. I tell him about my apartment and my two roommates, Alice and Charlotte. Splitting a three bedroom ended up saving our parents money, so none of them complained when we begged to move out of the dorms after our freshman year.

Instead of driving to his place, he takes me home. He's due at the work site at dawn, and he'll have a full day in the hot sun. We're in the middle of a mostly sweet goodnight kiss when Momma turns on the porch lights and throws open the front door to invite him for dinner Tuesday night. His hands are still gripping my butt when he accepts the invitation.

He sends random texts starting around ten the next morning. Every half hour, my phone chimes with a new one and I'm guessing he's sending them when he takes water breaks.

_What's your favorite color?_

_Are you a diehard Ole Miss fan? That might be a deal breaker._

_Favorite song?_

_Favorite book?_

It goes on all day. I answer each question and ask a few of my own.

Tuesdays nights have always been "brinner" nights at our house, and tonight is no different. I'm as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs by the time Edward rings the doorbell at six o'clock. Daddy hasn't said much since he got home from work this afternoon.

He answers the door, welcoming Edward, and I can hear them chatting as they walk through the house to join me and Momma in the kitchen. Tanya is out with Jake, and I'm not sure if I should be relieved she's not here making inappropriate comments or disappointed that she's not here to take some of the attention off me and Edward.

"Hey, Bella."

"How do you like your eggs?" Momma asks.

"Sunny side up and on top of my grits."

Yeah. He's going to fit in fine around here.

Dinner ends up being more comfortable than I expected. My dad keeps up a steady conversation with Edward about Alec's business and the projects they've been working on.

"What about your house?" Daddy asks him between sips of sweet tea.

"Well," Edward sighs. "There's a foundation but not much else, yet."

"The foundation is what counts."

"Yes, sir."

Laboring in the sun all day must really work up an appetite. Edward devours the eggs and grits first after mixing them together in the bowl. Then he wipes out a half dozen deer meat sausage patties. I'm happy to say he also keeps reaching for more of my drop biscuits and chocolate gravy.

Somehow, he still has room for dessert; two helpings of peach cobbler a la mode.

We sit in the living room with a Braves game on the TV in the background, chatting about school with my parents. Daddy tsks when Edward mentions his plans to go to The University of Mississippi in Jackson for medical school. He's not judging. I know. He'd tried long and hard to get me to take a scholarship from UT Knoxville, because he wanted me to experience something other than Mississippi.

At half past nine, my father stands and Edward follows his lead, thanking both of my parents for dinner.

"I'm just gonna, uh, walk him out, okay?" I'm not sure if I'm asking or telling.

Daddy nods, and I follow Edward outside onto the porch.

We don't linger since the chief of police is probably standing on the other side of my oak front door, waiting for me. Edward gives me one sweet peck on the lips and lightly swats my butt before turning to go.

"I'll see you at my parents' house tomorrow night," he says.

_Yeah. You and half of Quitman. _

I know my father well. He's waiting just inside the door when I come back inside.

"How did you know about Edward's house?" I ask.

"Honey, there isn't much that goes on 'round here that I don't know about. I ran into him the day he requested the building permit."

"You don't seem to have a problem with us bein' together."

"Why would I?"

"Well, he's a little rowdy."

"He was a bit of a pistol as a teenager, but he's turned out to be a solid young man."

"So, you approve?"

"Bella," he says, shaking his head and resting his hands on his hips. "There isn't a man on this planet worthy of you or your sister. I may never approve of anyone for either of you, so I have to trust you to pick the right one. See you in the mornin'."

Momma gives me a little smile before she and Daddy hit the stairs to turn in for the night.

It turns out that half the congregation is at the fish fry after choir practice Wednesday night: my parents, Jessica, Reverend and Mrs. McCarty, all of the choir plus their significant others, and the adult Sunday School class. Edward and his daddy, Carlisle, already have a platter of piping hot fried catfish on the table by the time most of us arrive.

They're busy cooking and talking with a group of men. My father joins them, shaking hands with Edward and his daddy first. There are a few whispers when Edward comes to sit beside me in the aluminum folding chair next to mine.

"Hi," he says, picking up my right hand with his left and raising it to brush soft kisses across my knuckles.

"Hi."

Our minister leads a quick a prayer of thanks, and Edward lets go of my hand when it's done so we can dig in. I try to ignore the curious glances and pay attention to him instead of worrying over what everyone else is thinking. This had to happen sooner or later.

After dinner, the men start a game of horseshoes while the women sit around fanning themselves at the table and sipping pink lemonade. The reverend's wife, Rosalie, bounces their son, Henry, on her knee until the older ladies demand turns holding him. Every one of them squeezes his pudgy little cheeks, but when Mrs. Jenks tries to pass him to me, I excuse myself to go to the restroom.

Too many cute babies in one week can lead to a serious case of baby fever if a girl's not careful. Truth be told, I love babies. I love them a little too much, so I try to stay away from them.

Edward corners me in the hall on the second floor when I come out of the bathroom. He doesn't say a word, just backs me against the wall and kisses me, sliding his hands over my hips to pull me against him. He tastes like lemons and smells like freshly cut grass and smoke from the grill.

"I've wanted to do that since the minute you closed the door of your daddy's truck," he says, hugging me close.

"People are already talking."

"Are you… embarrassed to be with me?" he asks.

"No! It isn't that at all," I say quickly. "Most of those folks have known us since we were in diapers. What if they think we're… you know?"

He laughs, kisses me again, and replies, "Well, we are."

I slap his chest. "This isn't funny."

"You're adorably bashful for a girl that strips down to her skivvies without provocation. Besides, they're only talkin' because you look gorgeous tonight." He backs away enough to look me over head to toe. "Mmmmm."

"There you go with the sweet talkin' again."

"Can I sweet talk you into another date tomorrow night?"

"I can't," I answer, trying to keep my voice steady. It's hard with his fingers tracing over my ribs and up. "I've already got a date." His head snaps up, and his eyes narrow as he studies my face. It's hard not to crack a smile. "With my grandparents. I'm riding over to Philadelphia with my parents and Tanya for dinner. Gran turns seventy-six tomorrow."

"You're an evil woman, Bella Swan," he says, bringing his right hand up to cover his chest. "Toyin' with my heart like that."

"Come on." I push away from the wall and pull him down the hall after me. "People are gonna talk if we're gone much longer."

"One more kiss," he says, jerking us to a stop. "While we're alone."

I'm not sure when I'll see him again, so I make it a good one. Then we walk outside together, keeping a respectable distance between us but eyeing each other every step of the way.

He walks me to Daddy's truck and kisses me on the cheek when my family and I leave.

Momma makes small talk all the way home, commenting on everything from the grilled corn to Esme's hummingbird cake. I sit quietly in the backseat of the extended cab, watching lightening bugs flash in the trees along the highway and thinking about lemonade kisses.

It's unbearably hot Thursday, and I wonder how Edward's faring over at the work site. On a whim, I throw together a batch of half and half in an old thermos and decide to see for myself.

The barn they're working on today belongs to Mrs. Maize, and her property is only a hop, skip, and a jump from the bank where Momma and Tanya work. Dropping it off with him on the way to meet them for lunch will be my good deed for the day.

I know it's a mistake the moment I park my Jeep and catch sight of him.

_God, what does he have against shirts?_

He's traded his belt buckle for a tool belt and it's hanging low on his hips, tugging his jeans down with it. I'm blessed with a tiny peek at his boxers when he leans over to run a piece of lumber across a table saw.

Talk about tempting.

He straightens, flips the power switch on the saw, and tosses the cut wood into a pile stacked in the bed of the beast. Alec notices me first and nods in my direction. Edward turns, pulling his leather work gloves off.

"Hey, you," he says. "This is a surprise." A happy one, judging by the smile on his face.

"I hope this is okay," I say to his uncle once I reach them.

"It's fine. How've you been, girl?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Platt. I just thought I'd stop by for a second to bring y'all some half and half."

"That's mighty sweet of you, Bella, but I think it's about time for you to drop the Mr. Platt and call me Alec. You're all grown up now."

"Yes, sir." I probably won't be able to make myself call him by his given name. That's the thing about growing up in a town like this. Everyone is who they are, and nothing ever changes. But it's nice of him to give me permission.

He carries the thermos away, calling to Edward over his shoulder. "Take five, boy. You've earned it."

"I hope he shares that with you," I tell Edward as he leans in to kiss my cheek.

"He'll probably save me a drop or two."

"Is it okay that I showed up unannounced?"

"You can brighten my work day anytime you want. What time are you and your folks leavin' this afternoon?"

"Probably 'round five, and we'll be home late."

"Can I take you to town Saturday? We can have dinner and maybe catch a movie."

"I can't Saturday. I'm gonna be over in Mize for the Watermelon Festival. Tanya is the Watermelon Queen this year. I promised her I'd be there this weekend since I missed the competition last month. It's why I came home."

"I love watermelon," he says with a smile. He's many things, but subtle isn't one of them.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could come?"

"I'll have to work at least a half a day on Saturday if I'm going to be off Sunday. I could meet you 'round three or four."

"You don't have to come both days."

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of stayin' the night. Unless you're gonna be booked up in some hotel with your parents."

"They're goin' home Saturday night after the car show and the parade. Momma has to teach Sunday School the next mornin'. Tanya and I are the only ones stayin', and she's got a friend we can bunk with in Magee."

"Are you dead set on spendin' the night with her, or are you _flexible_?" He pins me against his truck with his body.

"I'm definitely flexible." I lean up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's settled. I'll take care of the accommodations."

He sends a few texts during the long ride to Philadelphia, but it's hard to answer because I'm squished between Tanya and the truck door. She invited Jake along, and the three of us are packed in tighter than sardines in the back seat of Daddy's truck.

Gran refuses to cook or clean on her birthdays and I don't blame her, being seventy-six and all. So, we meet them over at the Golden Moon Hotel and Casino. It takes a few minutes for us to convince her to leave her lucky slot machine long enough to eat.

Dinner is nice, and the company is better. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

Edward and I don't see each other at all on Friday. He already had plans with Garrett, so Tanya and I decide to do some shopping in Meridian after she comes home from work. We have a nice dinner at Applebee's and too many margaritas. Moments like these with her are rare nowadays.

It wasn't so bad my first couple of years away from home, because she was at Ole Miss, too. She made time for me every week, even if it was just dinner and drinks, like tonight. I miss this.

She doesn't have to dress formal for the festival. All of the official Watermelon Queen pictures were taken after the competition. She's allowed to dress casual for the meet and greet and float ride.

Tanya's like me; fond of short, airy summer dresses. We walk off the alcohol at the mall and run Daddy's American Express balance up a few hundred dollars buying clothes, make-up, and even a new pair of earrings or two.

Saturday morning dawns bright and early with Tanya banging on my door at 6:15. "Rise and shine!" she hollers.

Daddy already has his 58 Chevy pickup truck hooked onto the trailer behind his Z71. He takes it to the car show at the Watermelon Festival every year and usually ends up winning some type of ribbon in the antique category. Registration is at nine, and Tanya's meet and greet starts shortly after at ten.

I skip make-up since it would probably melt off my face later anyway. After tossing a few things into my overnight bag, I meet my family in the driveway. Momma rides with Daddy, and I hitch a ride with Tanya.

She promises not to breathe a word about my plans for tonight, and I promise not to mention that Jake is staying the night with her over in Magee.

"Thanks for comin' home," she says. "I know you hate it here, but it's nice havin' you around."

"I don't hate it. I love home, and I miss y'all more than you know. It's figurin' out how to be an adult here that messes me up."

She sighs. "You need to relax and stop worryin' so much about what other people think. You know what they say about assholes and opinions."

"It's like bein' under a microscope here."

"So give 'em a show. That's my motto." She grins and reaches over to crank up the volume on the stereo so she can sing along with Pink.

She's sugar and spice by the time we reach Mize City Park. There are rows of booths set up and vendors organizing their wares. I leave Tanya with the festival organizers and make my way through the park over to the back section where the car show is being held.

Daddy is hard at work, prepping Old Red for inspection. He opens the hood to display the completely rebuilt, shiny engine. Both doors are open, giving judges and lookers a view of the wood grain dash and the fancy leather bench seat.

She's a beaut. God help us if this is the year Daddy doesn't place. It'll break his heart.

Momma and I leave him with some of his car buddies and take off to do a little shopping. She buys a few hand-stitched Christmas ornaments at one booth and some beeswax candles at another.

We check in on Tanya from time to time, but she's staying busy by taking pictures with little girls and signing festival t-shirts with a Sharpie for some of the college boys home for the summer. And maybe an old man or two. She's a sweet girl.

Daddy catches up with us around lunchtime, and we choose barbeque from the volunteer fire department's booth. A couple of the guys flirt with me, but it's easy to ignore them with Edward's cross pinched between my pointer finger and my thumb.

He sends a text shortly after three.

_Where are you?_

Instead of texting back, I call him. "Are you here?" I ask.

"I am. I'm tryin' to figure out the best place to park."

"I'm over at the car show on the back side of the park, but we'll be leavin' tonight from the main entrance. Why don't I walk over and meet you there?"

"Sounds good."

Momma warns me to be back by four for the prize announcements. It will be Daddy's shining moment (hopefully), and she doesn't want me to miss it.

I skip the main fairway and sneak through a cluster of dogwood trees, taking advantage of the shade as much as possible on my way to the main gate. Edward is standing close to the entrance, scanning the crowd in front of him. I sneak around behind him and tap him on the shoulder. "Lookin' for somebody?" I ask.

He turns and scoops me into a bear hug, lifting me off my feet. "Just you."

"Are you gonna put me down?"

"It's gonna cost ya." He puckers his lips, being all cute and playful, and I can't resist the invitation. So I kiss him. He lets me slide down his body but keeps his mouth on mine until my feet hit the ground. "Now, that's a nice hello."

I have to catch his arms to keep him from palming my butt. "You behave today. My parents are here."

"Yes, ma'am," he says with a grin, tipping his Stetson.

"I'm serious, Edward." He lifts his hand and tucks his pinkie again. "Yeah, I know. Scout's Honor."

"You're lookin' a little flushed, Bella," he says. "Why don't we get some lemonade?"

If I'm flushed, it's only because of him, his silly sexy hat, his Bulldogs t-shirt, those bootcut ripped jeans, and the Dan Posts. Or maybe it's because I'd rather sneak off with him behind a Kudzu than go and spend the afternoon with my parents.

He treats me to freshly-squeezed lemonade and handspun cotton candy. We share it walking across the park to the car show. Our tongues are blue, and so are the tips of my fingers when we get to the stage. After stealing the last bite from me, he sucks the pads of my fingers one by one to rid them of residual sugar.

I'm flushed again. I can feel it. On my cheeks. Everywhere.

_This is going to be a long day._

He makes small talk with Momma when we join her and the other spectators. I sip my lemonade and lace my fingers with his when he reaches for my hand.

Daddy wins a ribbon again this year; Best in Show for antique trucks. We all clap for him, and Momma gives him a huge hug and a kiss to go along with his ribbon. She decides to stay with him for the picture taking and carrying on. They promise to meet us over near the pavilion before the parade.

"Can I please get some watermelon now?" Edward begs. He's been here nearly two hours and hasn't had a single bite.

He gets medium-sized slices for each of us before leading me over to a magnolia a few dozen feet away from the crowd. I sit and lean against the trunk with my legs outstretched and crossed in front of me. He sits down next to me, and we take our time eating. Being alone is nice.

When the watermelon is gone, we make our way back over to the festival.

There are free samples of baked goods, and he buys corndogs for both of us. I have to draw the line at funnel cake, leaving him to eat that since I'm stuffed.

One of the Mize High football players heckles us when we pass the High Striker game he's operating. "Come on, man. Don't you wanna win a prize for your girl? You get three chances."

Edward, being the cocky, stubborn ass he is, walks over and hands the kid two dollars in exchange for the mallet. He slams it onto the target full force, hitting it right in the center. The puck barely raises half way and registers as "Wimpy." The crowd around us laughs, and there are a couple of "Awww"s. I just grin, because Edward is smiling at me.

The boy starts taunting him. "Come on, buddy. You can do better than that."

Edward raises a brow, and I shrug. Then he swings the mallet lightly, catching the edge of the target at the perfect angle and sending the puck to the top.

The crowd cheers and some of the girls start whispering to their friends. Edward refuses the normal sized teddy bear that the kid tries to give him as a prize, insisting on the biggest one he has. The dang thing is half as tall as I am.

"Thank you." I accept it and smile like a proud girlfriend.

"You're welcome."

"Nice show you put on back there," I tease. He smiles and looks away. "I'm a science major, too, you know. I've taken a few physics classes."

"Just when I thought I could impress you," he shakes his head.

"Oh, I'm impressed. I'm definitely impressed. Now, why don't you work out those big, strong arms by carryin' this bear around for me? Bigger isn't always better."

He takes my prize and carries it around by the neck for the rest of the afternoon.

We find my parents, and Jake shows up just in time for the parade. He cheers with us when Tanya, the teen queen, and all the little watermelon girls ride by on a watermelon themed float being hauled by an old Ford Bronco.

Afterwards, Momma and Daddy leave, and I send my new bear on home with them. The rest of us head over to the pavilion to catch the live music that's about start.

We sit on the grass a few feet away from the makeshift dance floor, visiting with Tanya and Jake and listening to the band for a while.

The crowd goes wild when the lead singer asks if anybody feels like doing The Watermelon Crawl.

"Come on," Edward says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Edward, I can't. I haven't done it in years."

Tanya grabs my other hand, and the two of them drag me onto the floor. She and Jake take spots close by, and Edward stays next to me.

"Trust me." His arm snakes around my waist, moving me into position. "It's like ridin' a bike."

"It's a forty-count dance!"

The music starts, and he guides me. "Right toe. Right heel. Triple step. Now the left." I'm watching him and listening, lagging a little. "Step kick and back." Little by little, it's coming back. "See. You've got it," he laughs, and we both right behind then right touch.

By the time we grapevine, I've found my groove, moving in step and loving the way he's watching me instead of his feet. He's a good dancer, and he knows it.

I survive through the end of the song and try to escape after giving the band a round of applause, but they start playing "Sober" and I change my mind, settling into Edward's arms.

"I like this song." It's true, but I like the way he's holding me even more.

"Who'da thought you'd be a sucker for a good love song?" he asks, lifting his hand in the air to twirl me.

When I'm back in his arms, chest to chest, I answer. "And work boots." I can feel the color blooming warm across my cheeks. "Although, that's a recent development."

"You 'bout ready to get outta here?" he whispers, brushing my ear with his lips.

"Thought you'd never ask."

We weave our way off the dance floor, and he doesn't let go of my hand when we're out of the crowd and alone on the grass making our way to his truck. We make a quick stop at Tanya's car, and he takes my overnight bag and carries it for me.

There's a nervous flutter in my belly when he helps me into my seat. I've been with him in the biblical sense, felt him inside me, and let him see and touch all of me. And still, I blush, hoping I don't make too much of a fool of myself tonight. Tyler's the only man I've ever spent the night with, and that was a long, long time ago.

Since Edward seems to be fond of running around shirtless, I'm wondering if he sleeps in the buff.

The sound of his truck door closing helps get my mind off the way his muscles felt under my hands and pressed against me. But only for a second. When he smiles, I picture him naked all over again.

"So, where are we goin'?"

He spares me a glance and turns back to the road. "North."

He merges onto Highway 35, heading towards Morton. Jimmie Rodgers serenades us quietly in the background, and he tells me about his plans for his house. It will have three bedrooms and two baths, real hardwood floors, and two fireplaces, one in the family room and one in the master bedroom.

"It sounds nice," I say, thinking back to the picture on his wall. "Who designed it?"

"I told Alec what I wanted, and he drew it up."

"How long until it's done?"

"The framin' should be done before I go back to school next month. That's my specialty, anyway. Alec is going to oversee the rest for me. It should be finished before winter. He'll make sure his money is bein' put to good use."

"His money?"

"He loaned me some of the money to build it. It wasn't much, and Lord, it isn't like he's hurtin'. He knows I'm good for it."

The road gets darker when we enter the Bienville National Forest. I have a sneaking suspicion that we're not going to any hotel for the night.

The signs for Marathon Campground start to appear, reflecting in the headlights at the edge of the trees. He checks in at the entrance shack, tells the night shift security guard his last name, and takes an envelope labeled C42.

He bypasses the Loop A turn and steers the beast over to Loop B. Our spot, C42, overlooks the lake and is conveniently secluded by oaks and loblolly pines. We're surrounded enough to have privacy, but we're also the closest site to the pavilions and the modern bathhouse.

It seems he's thought of everything.

He takes a couple of bundles of kindling bound in cord from the truck bed and tosses them into the fire pit. There's a good sized fire moments later.

It takes him less than ten minutes to assemble a truck bed tent and attach it to the beast. He uses the car adaptor to blow up an air mattress. Then he takes a couple of sleeping bags, some pillows, and a flashlight from the back seat and tosses them into the tent opening.

_He must've really taken that Boy Scout thing seriously. _

"I bought this from a farmer in the parking lot earlier," he says, producing a bottle of watermelon wine from the cooler. The homemade label reads "The Good Stuff." He pulls the cork after he sits next to me by the fire. "Ladies first."

I take it from him and tip the bottle in his direction before lifting it for a drink. "I can see why they call it the good stuff," I say, licking my lips. It's delicious and sweet with a twist of tart. "You know, I'm beginnin' to think you might be a bad influence on me."

"Why do you say that?" His voice is thick, and he's rubbing his stubbly chin back and forth in the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. At the same time, his fingers are brushing the skin of my thigh and pulling the hem of my dress higher and higher.

"This is the second time I've broken the law in the last week. First the trot line, and now alcohol consumption in a state park."

"I wish I was sorry for corruptin' you, but I'm not." With his free hand, he takes the bottle from me and raises it to his lips for a swig.

He can corrupt me anytime he wants. In any way, shape, or form.

"The stars aren't this bright up in Oxford," I tell him, leaning my head back to gaze at the sky.

"It's the lights from the city and the cloud of humanity blockin' 'em. It's the same thing in Starkville, and don't get me started on Jackson." He shakes his head. "Listen."

We sit quietly, and I heed his request. When I close my eyes, I hear the crackle of the fire in front of us, distant ripples from the lake, crickets, frogs, and his breath in my ear. The wine bottle passes between us, and by the time it's empty, the flames have turned to glowing embers. He stands and kicks dirt over them, smothering the element, before helping me to my feet.

"Come on," he says. "Before we add public indecency to my rap sheet and your list of misdeeds."

The ground tilts a little beneath my feet… or maybe it's just the wine. He helps me onto the tailgate and into the tent, hoisting himself up and following a few moments later.

"I might be a little tipsy," I admit, moving over so he can arrange the bedding. As I watch, he unrolls one of the sleeping bags and unzips it all the way so he can spread it out across the air mattress. I stop him when he reaches for the second. "We're not gonna need covers for a while."

His arm catches me around my waist and pulls me closer. "Are you gonna corrupt me, now?"

"I'm gonna try." Being drunk is inconvenient when trying to undress gracefully in a cramped space like this. He helps, pulling off my boots, ridding me of my dress, and somehow toeing off his own boots in the process. I pull his shirt over his head but let him handle his own belt buckle. I hate those damn things.

Every second feels like an hour until we're finally skin to skin again.

He's gentle and sweet when he eases inside, kissing my lips, my cheeks, and my neck. It doesn't take long for the sweet to simmer over. I don't object when he rolls us over, pulling me on top of him.

His hands stay on my hips, and he moves for both of us when I can't because it feels too good. Once I've had time to come down, I move off of him and turn to face away from him before straddling him again.

"Holy shit." His voice is strained, but he flexes his hips to meet me on the down stroke.

"Lift your thighs a little." He does, and I tuck my calves under his legs and lean forward with my palms flat on the mattress.

"Damn," he groans, gripping my calves.

"You all right back there?" I glance over my shoulder, keeping pace and watching his jaw tense as I move. He nods and I face forward, letting my eyes close so I can feel every moment of this. When he's close, I push harder and I'm rewarded with the dirtiest words muttered under his breath and another satisfying orgasm.

It takes a while for us to catch our breath and recover. Hell, I might be sore for days, but it was worth it.

We throw on some clothes, and he walks me over to the restrooms so we can both take care of business before we turn in for the night. I try to leave my t-shirt on when we're settling down for bed, but he won't have it. He does sleep in the buff, and I let him convince me to do the same.

I'm not sure how long we stay up whispering in the dark or who falls asleep first, but his arms are warm and I've never been so comfortable in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N- Wow. Posting something new is always scary, but you guys absolutely amazed me with your reviews. Thank you for giving this a shot. **

**Evilnat made a gorgeous banner for this story. If you want to see it, check out yesterday's teaser section at The Fictionators or you can find it on The Heart of Country Contest website. She even found a picture of Lake Archusa to use in the background. **

**Thank you, Rob Attack's FicSix, for the contest spotlight on your blog. **

**Music: Watermelon Crawl - Tracy Byrd**

**Sober - Little Big Town**

**Jimmie Rodgers is sometimes known as "The Father of Country Music." He was one of the first country music superstars, and he was from Meridian, MS. If you read TGAG, you know I have a deep love for Louis Armstrong. In 1930, Jimmie Rodgers recorded the song "Blue Yodel No. 9" with Louis on trumpet. Useless trivia I know, but I think it's kind of cool. **

**Thanks for reading, y'all! **

**-MSC**


	3. Ladies Love Outlaws

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**MariahajilE beta'd this. Thank you, lady. You're the bomb.  
**

**M and Nic pre-read. Big thanks to both of them for extra mile stuff this time. **

**If you're a music person, here's the playlist: "Ladies Love Outlaws" – Waylon Jennings, "Redneck Yacht Club" – Craig Morgan, and "Pontoon" – Little Big Town**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

Daylight wakes me moments before Mother Nature kicks in. I'm sprawled across Edward's hard, warm chest with my right leg thrown over his left. He's naked and tempting, but when a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go. "Edward." I sit up and shove him. "Wake up." He turns over onto his stomach, sliding both arms across the mattress and covers his head with the pillow. I admire his butt unabashedly for a solid minute before shoving him again. "I have to pee."

He grumbles but moves to get dressed, and I do the same. We pause after he unzips the tent, frozen and staring at a half dozen deer standing in the field across the road.

"Wow," I whisper.

He looks at me and smiles for the first time since I interrupted his beauty sleep. "There are deer in my yard every morning when I'm home."

"I guess that's convenient durin' huntin' season."

"I don't shoot from my porch." He sounds insulted. "And don't say it like that. I only kill what I can eat. I'd much rather see 'em in my clearing than hangin' on my wall."

My father shares that philosophy, and I accepted it a long time ago. Both of my parents despise store-bought, processed meats. They grew up living off the land. My momma has a garden out back and grows most of her own vegetables. Daddy hunts and fishes. I've grown up eating deer meat my entire life. "I know. Believe me. My volunteer work has taught me the necessity of population control. Someday, I'll help determine bag limits, but I still don't like to think about those final moments."

"Especially when you're eatin' your momma's sausage."

"Hush."

"Come on," he says.

The deer scatter when Edward's feet hit the ground. He helps me out of the tent, and then we hike over to the facilities to shower and take care of business.

We decide to put the air mattress to good use one last time before packing up and heading back down to Mize.

Tanya is done with all of her responsibilities, the prize check is in her purse, and she's eager to hit the festival when we meet her and Jake in the parking lot near the main entrance.

Edward and Jake are polite to each other, which is a small miracle considering. When Jake came home the summer after the hickey incident, he tracked Edward down and showed up at a bonfire over at the Hoppers' place. He pushed his way through half of our sophomore class to get to Edward and then punched him square in the jaw.

I remember wondering for a moment who would win if Edward hit back. He didn't. He rubbed his face, apologized, and then the two of them shook hands after Jake told Edward not to get within twenty feet of Becky ever again. That's how country boys with good mommas work out their differences. They take responsibility whether it's for their sisters' honors or their own actions.

They might never be buddies, but it makes me happy to see they can get along and act like adults.

One of the local church youth groups is selling baked goods to help fund a Fall retreat. Edward buys five pecan pies for himself and insists on buying the chess pie I've picked out.

"Are y'all havin' another gatherin' soon?" I ask, watching him stack the pies on the corner of the table.

"Naw. These are for me. Pecan is my favorite, and my momma is more of a cake person. Granny was the pie-maker in our family." His grin is half-hearted at best. "The only time I ever had my heart broken, I drove straight to her house. She was sittin' in her old rocker watching _Oprah_. When the show ended, she walked into the kitchen and made a pie from scratch to cheer me up."

"That's sweet."

"She spent the afternoon explaining that girls are like fish."

"Ahh. The old 'plenty of fish in the sea.'"

He shakes his head. "She just explained that it's best not to catch the right one too early or you end up havin' to turn her loose."

I guess she's right. Marrying Katie this young might have ended up being a disaster.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, wishing his hands weren't full so I could squeeze one of them. "I hate that I missed your Granny's funeral." Alice and I were in Mexico last year when she died.

"I might've missed it myself if she hadn't died during Spring Break. That's not true. I would've failed a few classes."

"I make a decent pecan pie." It's not my specialty, but I've never had anyone turn it down, either.

"Are you offerin'?" He looks hopeful even though he's holding five pies in his hands. "'Cause these will probably only last a couple of weeks."

"Good Lord, Edward."

He shrugs. "I like pie."

He likes pie, watermelon, cotton candy, and anything fried. He's definitely not a morning person. He's sweet when he's not being an egotistical ass. His body is proof that he doesn't mind hard work, and I've seen a lot of nice bodies these past couple of years.

But no one has ever made me feel the way he does.

Tanya and Jake want to stay for a while, but Edward and I are ready to head back to Quitman. He makes light conversation until we're halfway home. Then, he blindsides me.

"I know it's none of my business, only it is… after last night and this mornin', too, come to think of it. You're on some kind of birth control, right?"

"I get the pill from the health clinic at school. Tanya dragged me in there the first week of my freshman year. I'm covered, and don't worry. I don't normally do _that_ without protection. I mean, just Ty and now you. I've been careful."

"I'm not worried," he says. I start fiddling with his iPod, hoping he'll drop the subject. "Aren't you gonna ask?"

"Ask what?"

"If you should be worried."

"I'm not," I tell him, shrugging. "I trust you." He's a smart man. There were condoms back at his place; an unopened box at that. He's reckless with a lot of things, but I know he wouldn't be reckless with his health or mine. "Remember when your daddy came and gave that sex ed talk to the juniors whose parents would allow it?"

"I stayed in French class. He started givin' me that lecture when I hit puberty. I didn't want to hear it again in front of half of our class."

"I don't blame you for that. Although, he was very professional. The whole experience was educational, much better than the book my momma handed me when I turned twelve."

"She gave you a book?" he laughs.

"Yes. I believe it was called _The Joy of Sex_." This only makes him laugh harder. "And not the newly revised edition. No. My momma gave me an original 1972 edition."

"Oh, shit." He might not ever stop laughing. _Jerk_. "Please tell me it was illustrated."

"How old are you?"

"Okay," he says. "You don't have to tell me." His right hand moves from the steering wheel to grip my thigh. "You can just show me when we get back to my place."

I slap his shoulder and turn my head to hide my cheeks. But I don't push his hand away, and he leaves it there for the rest of the trip home.

Monday morning, I bite the bullet and send texts to Charlotte and Alice to let them know I'm not coming home this week like I'd originally planned. My phone rings 45 seconds later. It's Charlotte. She's the self-appointed mother hen of our group of friends and an overprotective roommate.

"Is everything okay with your momma and daddy?" she asks.

"They're fine. Everybody's fine."

"Then why are you stayin'?"

I hesitate. If I tell her about Edward, she's going to keep me on the phone all morning. If I don't, she'll be madder than a hornet later. Decisions, decisions.

"There's a guy."

"There are plenty of guys here."

"This one's different."

She's quiet for a long time. "Do tell," she finally says.

"We grew up together."

"Nice try. Start with a name."

"Edward Cullen."

"Uh-huh." She's silent for a minute then whistles quietly. "He's a looker."

"What?"

"I pulled up his Facebook profile."

"God, you're a nosey heifer."

"Why aren't you on his Friends list? I hope you're not sleepin' with a guy that won't even friend you on Facebook."

"Not everyone lives on their phone, Charlotte. I haven't been on that site since I left Oxford. I haven't even bothered to check my emails. It's called vacation for a reason."

"So, you are sleepin' with him!"

Dammit.

I spend the rest of my morning telling her every little detail about my visit while she stalks Edward's Facebook profile. I lie and tell her Momma's calling me from downstairs when she starts carrying on about him being listed as single.

I'll pray about it later, but I just couldn't take it anymore.

Around lunchtime, Alice sends a simple text.

_Cool. When will you be back?_

I don't really have to be back until classes start the last week of August. It's a month away, and I know Edward and I are going to have to have a discussion soon. Before this thing with him happened, I'd only planned to be here through tomorrow. A couple of weeks had seemed long enough.

_Not sure yet._

It's the best answer I have. A month won't be long enough. I already know it.

He's excited when he picks me up to take me out to dinner. "We're all caught up. Alec has a crew starting at my place tomorrow."

"That's great." I love the way he's grinning from ear-to-ear and practically bouncing with excitement. "Maybe I could come over 'round lunchtime?"

Every day, I pack a cooler and take a lunch to his trailer at one o'clock. Every day, he sends the crew for an hour lunch break, takes a quick shower, and loves up on me until we hear the roar of exhaust pipes when they make their way back up the dusty gravel drive in beat up four-by-four trucks.

And every night, I slip out of his bed shortly after midnight to make my way home. I try to be as quiet as possible, knowing how exhausted he is from working out in the heat, but he wakes up every time for a few sweet little goodbye kisses.

By Friday, he's tuckered. Four 13-hour workdays will do it. He grills burgers and I make Momma's macaroni bake, keeping it simple.

"There's a party at the lake tomorrow afternoon. Eric is bringing out the pontoon, and a couple of the guys are bringing ski boats," he says, drying the last of the dishes.

"Sounds like fun."

"Good. Okay. Um… Bella?" He waits for me to look at him. "Please don't wear that white bikini."

"What?" I'm trying to figure out if he's joking. The small frown leads me to believe he's not. "You don't like it?"

He steps closer and wraps one arm around my waist, pulling me against him. "I like it, but the damn thing should be outlawed." Finally, he smiles. "I don't want anyone but me to see you in that bathing suit from now on."

"I don't own any one pieces."

"A bikini is fine, just not _that _bikini."

"Hmph. I don't really like bein' told what to do."

"I'm not tellin'. I'm askin'. For the sake of my sanity and Brady's well-being, could you wear a different suit?"

"I can probably come up with somethin'."

"You know I'd prefer you in nothing at all," he says quietly. Then he kisses the skin below my ear, and I forget why I'm trying to be mad at him.

I let him pull my dress over my head and make it up to me with his hands and his mouth. And I like giving just as much as I'm getting with him, so I return the favor. In the time we spend curled up after, he reminds me not to take his friends too seriously. Apparently, several of them haven't grown up nearly as much as Edward.

I'm one out of a handful of women working in the deer program at Ole Miss. There isn't much that offends me. He laughs and promises Brady will find a way.

There will be other girls at the lake tomorrow. I'm sure of it. Edward suggests inviting Tanya if it will make me feel more comfortable.

I beat Tanya home, but when she comes in, I ask her to come with us. She promises to meet us at the Yorkies' dock as soon as she gets off work.

Saturday morning, I make a quick trip to Sunflower for chips and snack food for the party later. On my way out, I run smack into Tyler.

He smiles and makes small talk for a few minutes, asking about my parents and Tanya. When that's out of the way, he gets down to the nitty gritty. "You and Cullen, huh?"

I don't like the aggression in his tone or stance. "Yes."

He shakes his head, looking off to his right. His hand scrubs over his jaw once, and then he turns to look me in the eye. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to."

"Bell, you know how he is with women." He backs away when I narrow my eyes. "Jesus. I get it. But you can't tame him."

"He's not a dog. He's a person. Maybe I like him just the way he is." Trot lines and watermelon wine included. "And has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, while you and I have been busy goofin' off the last few years, he was busy growin' up?" I guess there's a first time for everything. Tyler came looking for a fight, so I'm going to give him one.

"Or maybe he's just tellin' you what you wanna hear."

"I know this isn't jealousy talkin'." I'm certain of that. We've both been with other people.

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You should mind your own business and trust me to take care of mine." He moves out of my way when I step forward to get to my Jeep. "I was nice and respectful to Lauren. I'm happy for you." I pull my keys from my purse and use the fob to unlock the door. "It'd be nice if you'd extend the same courtesy."

"Bell, don't go." I get in the Jeep and slam the door. "Don't be mad." He bangs lightly on the window when I turn the key in the ignition. "I'm sorry."

I accept his apology without stopping to tell him so. It's my duty to forgive him, but that doesn't mean I have to be ready to make nice right this minute.

I'm still steaming mad when I get to Edward's place and I spend a few moments in my Jeep, breathing deeply and counting backwards from one hundred to calm myself down. Shaking hands and almost teary isn't a good look for me.

He sees right through my fake smile the moment he answers the door.

"What's wrong?" he asks, stepping forward to hug me close.

"I ran into Ty." His arms tense before releasing me. "We had words."

"About what?"

"It's nothin' important."

"Hey." He pulls my chin up with the side of his finger. "If it upset you, it's important. Do I need to pay him a visit?"

"No." I shake my head. "It's silly. The whole thing is silly."

"Tell me what he said."

"Why stir the pot?"

"Because if you don't tell me, I'm gonna assume the worst and drive over to his house to teach him a lesson about upsettin' my girl."

"He didn't say anything bad about me. Well, except maybe I'm bein' foolish in his opinion. He's not happy about us bein' together."

"I don't give two shits about Ty Crowley's happiness."

I stare at his boots. "He said I can't tame you. I told him I don't want to and that you've grown up a lot since we were kids."

"I kinda like the thought of you defendin' my honor," he says, letting his chin tickle my neck moments before his lips do.

"What honor?" I'm teasing in more ways than one, pulling him against me when my back hits the wall.

"Bella, I… This isn't all I want from you. You know that, right?" His hands cover mine, stilling them at his waist.

When he leans in, begging with his eyes, it's easy to answer him. "I know."

I'm sure of it.

He must be, too, because he lets me help him with the button on his jeans. He's inside moments later, hot and hard, and my back hits the wall again. "Ty is full of shit," he says. My ankles cross behind his back, bringing him deeper. "There's no way I'd screw around or mess this up." He accents every word with another thrust, and my grip on his shoulders tightens.

"Please stop talkin' about Ty," I beg.

"Unbutton your dress."

I reach down with one hand, trying to give him what he wants, but there isn't much space between us and I'm scared to let go of his shoulder.

"I've got you," he says.

Three buttons are all I can manage, but it's enough to make him grumble and give it to me harder until I'm shaking in his arms.

Slowly, he pulls away before lowering me. "What are you…?"

He doesn't answer, just tosses me over his shoulder, holding me with one hand and using his other to keep his pants up as he makes his way down the hall to the bedroom.

"I'm not done with you, yet," he promises, putting me down on the edge of his bed. He pushes his boxers and jeans over his hips, but he lets me take his shirt off. Getting my dress off is a joint effort, and then he spends the better part of an hour making me feel good with his body and his words.

Edward doesn't complain about the blue halter bikini I packed in my bag this morning. It's a good thing, because it's the most modest one I own and the only one I brought with me. It's this one or my birthday suit.

He tries to talk me out of my cut-offs the moment I button them, but I want him to help me take the doors off the Jeep before we leave. We aren't expecting rain 'til Monday, and I'm in the mood to have a little fun this weekend.

"I can think of better ways to spend our last half hour alone," he says playfully, pulling navy board shorts over his hips. Instead of putting on the t-shirt he takes from the closet, he throws it over his shoulder, grabs his Oakleys from the dresser, and walks out of his room.

I'm starting to understand why he doesn't like the white bikini.

Since he's going shirtless, so am I. Riding around in a bathing suit and cutoffs is typical this time of year. Two can play at this game.

We get the doors off and leave them leaning against his trailer. He climbs into the passenger seat and plugs my iPod into the jack. Waylon sings about Bessie and Leroy as we leave the dirt behind for the asphalt of the highway.

Edward seems strangely satisfied when I sing along with him, and he relaxes in his seat with his legs stretched out in front of him. It's distracting to the point that I can't even check my blind spot without squirming in my seat a little.

Luckily, Eric lives close by.

Tanya's car is already parked down by the lake when we arrive. She's made herself right at home on the upper deck of the pontoon, already stretched out on a beach towel in a bright red bikini that rivals my white one on the skimpy scale. Edward doesn't give her any more than a passing glance, and it's a relief. I wouldn't have begrudged him a second look. I'm used to it by now.

Eric welcomes me with a nice, cold Sam Adams longneck already wrapped in a koozie. Edward tosses two twenties on the gigantic Yeti cooler at his feet. I've been to parties like this on land here in Quitman with Ty's friends and on the water up in Sardis with the friends I've made in Oxford.

One person takes care of the libations, and everyone else chips in with money and food. It's my favorite kind of party.

Brady and Garrett show up next, and Brady makes a big to do about hugging me and holding on a little too long until Edward says enough and pushes him away.

The boys all laugh, and Edward moves to block their view when I start to unbutton my shorts.

"You're gonna have to relax," I tell him when they hit the deck. He leans down slowly, stopping when his lips touch my chest.

"Motorboat her!"

"Dammit, Brady." Edward turns around. "You could at least wait five minutes before you start embarrassin' me."

"Edward, it's fine. Come and help me with this sunscreen." It works. He forgets all about Brady to focus on rubbing me down with lotion. Even the spots I could easily do myself. I let him do it, because his hands feel so good stretched warm against my skin.

Amber and Jessica show up while I'm coating Edward's back in SPF. Neither of them speaks, but Amber rolls her eyes when they sit across from us.

Sam and Leah Uley bring their own ski boat. When Edward leaves the pontoon to help his buddies get it into the water, I climb the ladder to the upper deck to get to Tanya. I spread my beach towel next to hers and sit down in time to watch the guys in action.

Collin Turner and Riley Biers are the last to arrive. Brady gives me a wave from his ski boat before steering away from the dock. The Uleys speed off next, and Eric starts the motor on the party boat so we can follow.

Jessica and Amber join us on the upper deck, spreading their towels on the other side of Tanya's.

It's easy to fall into a conversation with Jessica about school and discuss our Fall schedules. In a way, it feels like old times. We'd been best friends in elementary school and throughout most of middle school, but everything changed in tenth. Everything.

Dating Ty was like dating him and his friends. I spent as much time with Jasper and his now ex-girlfriend, Maria, as I did with my own boyfriend.

Jessica dated Brady briefly that year. They weren't meant to be, but her friendship with his step-sister was. She and Amber are still really close, even though Amber stayed home in Quitman when we all left for school.

Edward and I didn't have much to say to each other after Becky Black's birthday.

I still saw him, Jessica, Garrett, and Brady at school and at church, but things were different.

I didn't even realize it was happening at the time. By the time I noticed, things had already shifted and settled. There were no falling outs or tears. We'd all just moved along.

Jessica and I see each other a lot up at Ole Miss since we have a lot of friends in common there. We're friendly enough. And that's enough.

Amber keeps her nose buried in a Harlequin, ignoring all of us.

Eric bounces us over a few of the bigger waves from the wake of the speedboats, and someone down below cranks up the music. The meeting point is south, down past the bridge a ways, near the ramps and recreational areas.

Sam and Brady ease up next to us and toss lines to Edward and Collin. The rest of us decide to go for a swim to cool off.

The boys offer to let the ladies ski first, and a few of us decide to make runs. Leah goes first with Sam pulling her. Then Tanya takes a turn with Brady towing her. Sam takes me on a run next, and I'm relieved that I manage to stay upright for as long as I do. Skiing is fun, but tubing is my specialty. It requires less effort.

Tanya and I decide to get some sun on the upper deck of the pontoon while the boys take turns skiing.

When I hear Brady call out Edward's name, I lift up onto my elbows so I can watch. Tanya does the same thing next to me, and I can see Amber watching, too, from her spot. Brady goes easy on him at first, but he guns it when he gets to the ramp.

I want to close my eyes, because I know Edward isn't going to keep it simple. The other boys have been showing out all afternoon, and he likes a spotlight. He always has.

My heart is racing by the time he soars off the ramp. He double flips and lands on his skis instead of his face or his butt. This man is definitely going to be the death of me.

As if once wasn't bad enough, they make several more rounds with my boyfriend flipping and acting more and more like a lunatic each go. It's my least favorite thing about country boys. Every one of them considers himself bulletproof.

I'm grateful when Edward's turn is over. As much as I like to watch him in action, I was barely breathing through most of it.

Around sunset, the guys fire up the old school charcoal grill. We eat hot dogs and potato chips on the lower deck of the party boat and then go for one last dip before heading back to shore.

There's still beer in the coolers. Around here, that means the party isn't over. The guys gather up enough kindling to start a bonfire in the pit down by the lake.

Tanya leaves so she can meet up with Jake over at his place before she heads home for the night. The rest of us settle around the fire, sipping beer while the guys share old battle stories.

"I wanna hear about the trespassin'," I say. "I've only heard the abbreviated version of events."

"Well, that was my fault," Brady says loudly. "I partied a little too hard after gettin' my driver's license and ended up failin' sophomore English. We were all pissed that I had to go to summer school and miss out on all the fun. So we decided to toilet paper Mr. Mason's yard."

"That ole coot called the damn cops," Eric adds.

"That's my daddy you're talkin' about," I warn.

"Anyway," Brady says, looking around and daring the rest of us to interrupt him again. "There wasn't a light on in the whole damn neighborhood." He smacks his knee. "Next thing ya know, two cars come creepin' down the road from opposite directions with no headlights on. We knew then that we were busted. There was only one thing left to do…" He throws back his bottle, swallows the last gulp of his Budweiser, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Run!" Then he barks out a laugh and points to Edward and Garrett. "You shoulda seen these fools try to run when your daddy and Mike Newton stepped outta those patrol cars." Eric starts laughing with him. "Eric and I were smart. We surrendered."

"Newton took you down like a ragdoll," Eric says to Edward.

"Well, we all ended up in the same cell, so it's not like it matters, right?" Edward says.

"First, your daddy made us clean up the Masons' yard the next day and invited all of our parents to watch," Brady says to me. "Mason was still pissed, and that jackass, Judge Francis, made us wear those funny, yellow vests and pick up trash along the highway every Saturday mornin' for the rest of the summer." Brady shakes his head, still laughing. "All because I was too damn lazy to study for English."

There are other tales of riding lawn mowers while drunk, racing in the Sunflower parking lot, mudding on private property, being pulled over for having too many people in the bed of the truck, and other small town forms of entertainment. Out of all the trouble they conjured through the years, only Mason was hard-nosed enough to have them arrested.

Around eleven, I nudge Edward's side. "We should go," I suggest quietly.

He leans down for a quick kiss. "I think you're right."

We excuse ourselves amidst a few loud, drunken protests (mostly from Brady). We don't say much in the Jeep during the ride back to his place. There isn't really a need to after a day so full of words and people.

The way he touches me in his bed, sweetly and softly, is different from this morning's hard loving and this afternoon's flirting. It's simple and wordless. Steadfast and reckless. Lips and skin. Like he's giving me every last piece of him, and he's mine for the taking. So I take all of it.

And like every other night since I've been home, I toss and turn in my bed with him on my mind until I finally slip into dreams where I can see him again.

* * *

**A/N- You guys are so cool. Really. **

**The bad news is I've got a nasty cold or sinus infection, and it's kicking my butt. Also, this next week is Spring Break for my evil/wonderful offspring. It's going to be a busy week. **

**The good news is I have already started Chapter 4, and a nice chunk of it is done. As soon as I'm feeling a little better, I'll work on the rest of it. **

**Thanks for reading, y'all. **

**-MSC**


	4. Poison

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**MariahajilE beta'd this. Thank you, lady. I love your notes. **

**My sister and Nic pre-read for me and gave me good, honest feedback. I love those ladies (even if they are mad at me right now). **

**Music: "If I Didn't Know Any Better" – Alison Krauss & Union Station**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

For once, the local weathergirl is right and the rain moves in early Monday morning. Momma makes breakfast. We eat, and then Daddy reads the paper while Momma gets ready for work. Since Tanya is a loan officer, her schedule varies. She and Momma leave together since they're working the same hours this week. Daddy takes his time, sipping coffee and perusing the classifieds.

It's like he knows I'm ready for him to go to work. As I put the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, he stands.

My phone is in my hand before the front door closes behind him.

_They're gone. _

Ten minutes later, Edward is standing on my porch, ringing the doorbell with a dripping blue umbrella in his hand. The rain is coming down in sheets behind him, and his jeans and jacket are soaked.

"You sure you want to go back to my place?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder at the storm blowing around us.

"We can stay here." I open the door all the way, inviting him inside. "Daddy might decide to stop in if he sees your truck parked out front."

He stomps his boots on the welcome mat to knock the mud off and leaves the umbrella on the porch. "Is that your way of telling me nicely to behave?"

"I'm simply givin' you a disclaimer."

He pushes the door closed behind him and sheds his Under Armour rain jacket. "I don't think your daddy is goin' to be out much today unless absolutely necessary. It's nasty out there." Then I get a sweet hello kiss on the cheek. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Feel like makin' a mess?" I ask.

"What kind of mess?"

"Come with me." He follows me into the kitchen and watches me remove the contents of two Sunflower bags onto the counter: butter, flour, sugar, corn syrup, brown sugar, vanilla, and a large sack of pecans. I was going to do this at his place, but this will work out even better.

"Are you gonna make me a pie?" he grins, obviously satisfied with the idea.

"I'm gonna do you one better. I'm gonna teach you how to make one." A man should know how to make his own favorite food. My daddy lets Momma cook all the time, because she likes to do it. She says it "relaxes" her. But anytime Momma is down sick, Daddy steps right into that kitchen and makes some of the best duck and andouille gumbo I've ever put in my mouth.

I expect an argument, or at least a dirty look, but Edward gives me neither. Instead, he looks curious and amused.

I separate the ingredients we'll need for the crust from the ones we'll need for the pie. He watches me cut a stick of butter into small cubes and quickly moves to prepare a glass of ice water when I ask for one. The look of surprise on his face when I pour some of it into a measuring cup is adorable.

Cold water works best for scratch crusts.

Once I have the dough prepared, I roll it, cut two large circles, and wrap them in plastic wrap before putting them in the fridge.

We sit at the kitchen table, cracking and peeling shells away. We don't need the whole bag for the two pies we're going to make, but I get caught up in listening to him talk about the summer he spent up in Arkansas on his daddy's brother's farm when we were 13. Before I know it, there isn't a pecan left intact.

I write out instructions on an index card for him as we follow the steps. I make sure to include a list of ingredients, assuring him that frozen pie crusts will work just as well if he doesn't want to make his own.

Sure enough, Daddy pops in right after we slide the two pies onto the baking rack in Momma's oven. Edward and I don't notice him at first, because we're busy debating what to do with the left over pecans. He's pushing for another pie. I'm leaning towards roasting them.

Daddy says to roast them, ending our discussion. Then he opens the oven to peek at the pies, glances at the mountain of broken pecan shells on the table, and asks what we're having for lunch.

Chicken salad with crushed pecans and fresh slices of cantaloupe seem to make them happy. Before leaving to return to work, he invites Edward to have dinner with us since Edward was nice enough to help make dessert.

After Daddy leaves, I show Edward how to roast pecans with sugar and cinnamon. He wears Momma's pink John Deere apron and pokes me with a wooden spoon through most of the lesson.

I use my phone to snap a picture of him and threaten to post it on Facebook if he doesn't stop.

"Does that mean you're finally going to accept my Friend request?"

"I didn't know you'd sent one. I've been on vacation the last couple of weeks."

"And here I've been thinkin' you don't wanna be friends. I was almost convinced you were only after my body."

"It must be hard luggin' that big head around everywhere."

"It's tiresome," he laughs, pulling the apron off.

He leaves around four to take care of a couple of errands he promised to run for his momma. "I'll see you in a little while," he says, opening the door. It's still gray and rainy outside, and everything smells like pine.

When he turns to kiss me goodbye, the camouflage rain jacket compliments his hair and eyes so well, I can't tell if it's the breeze or the way he looks that gives me a chill.

It happens again after he gives me a little smile and a wave, and I decide it's him. Definitely him. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I blow him a kiss before he backs the truck onto the highway.

Near the end of last semester, I deleted the Facebook app because it was too distracting. I kept finding myself staring at the phone in my hand instead of the books in front of me. It was unexpectedly freeing, so I never bothered to re-install it.

My laptop is still in its case upstairs, untouched since my arrival. It only takes a few minutes to download the app and log in. Sure enough, Edward Cullen wants to be my friend. Moments after I accept his request, there's a notification alert. A tap on the globe reveals that Edward Cullen has listed that we are in a relationship.

I haven't even seen his profile yet, and I'm already in an online relationship with him. Then the notifications really start. Several people like my new relationship status. Most of them are friends from Oxford. Tanya likes it, too.

That's immediately followed by back-to-back Friend requests from Brady and Eric.

The afternoon passes quickly, instant messaging with a few friends from Oxford and assuring a few others that I'm not dead, just vacationing.

Edward makes it back the same time Momma and Tanya get home from work. Momma's pleasantly surprised by the pies and pecans. She fries up some chicken, mashes potatoes, and throws together a green bean casserole while we're waiting for Daddy to come home.

The rain's let up some by the time we're done with supper, and I've been cooped up all day. "Take me for a ride," I whisper to Edward when I catch his hand to keep him from following Daddy into the living room.

"Where?" he asks quietly.

"Anywhere." I just want to be alone with him, away from this house and away from my family. "You could take me to Sunflower, and I'd be happy."

He drives to his place instead, and I make good use of the "oh, shit" handle while he fishtails and then circles back in his drive. Mud splatters across the windshield, and I can hear the tiny rocks and pebbles kicking up against the undercarriage. All the while, he's laughing and I'm holding on for dear life.

"I stand corrected," I say after he's settled down and parked in front of his trailer. "You can take this thing boggin'."

"It's all in the handlin'." He rubs his left hand across the curve of the steering wheel, smiling like the conniving devil he is.

Big raindrops plop on the windshield, slowly at first. Edward and I exchange a look before opening our doors. The moment my feet hit the ground, the bottom drops out and the rain soaks us before we can get to his front door.

For the second time in a few hours, I've got chills. He does his best to warm me up quickly by ridding me of my wet clothes and offering his body heat.

The rain hangs around for a couple of days and we spend most of our time in my kitchen or his bed, depending on the day and our moods. He tries to not act frustrated that work is halted until the skies clear, but I can tell it bothers him every time we park at his place.

The framing is almost finished. Soon the walls will go up, and he'll get that tin roof he's so anxious about. As it is, the rain pelting against the roof of his trailer is romantic in its own right.

Thursday morning, the sun shines bright even though everything in sight is still soaked through from the storms. The heat is back, and Edward is even more frustrated because everything at the work site is too wet to work on.

"I can't sit around here doin' nothin' all day," he says. "Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Banner's sellin' inner tubes at the station. I wouldn't mind floatin' around for a bit and catchin' a few rays."

"I've got tubes and an air compressor over at my parents'."

Since the drive is muddy, we climb into his truck to make the trip across the highway. He parks next to the house and points to the old wooden barn tucked into the woods a few hundred yards away.

"Oh, no." I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere near that barn. You and Brady used to tell ghost stories about it at every youth group lock-in. You have no idea how many nightmares I've had about that barn."

"You used to scoff and say it was hogwash," he laughs. "I've never seen a ghost in that barn." He holds three fingers up between us. "Scout's honor."

He's cute and convincing, so I let him lead me down the well-beaten path to the barn. The smell of cut timber is strong even before Edward opens the door, and it only gets stronger when we step inside.

Off to the left, there are stacks of wood cut in every imaginable dimension. The right side of the building looks like a furniture store showroom. There's a rustic dining table with matching chairs stacked nearby.

Tucked away in the corner, next to an antique buffet, is a gorgeous wooden rocking chair. There are a few small nicks on the surface, but the design more than makes up for the small imperfections.

"I love this," I tell him, running my hand along the arm of the chair.

"It was Granny's. Mom moved this stuff out here when the house sold. First she said she was gettin' rid of it. Then she said she couldn't. Now she wants to give it all to me when my house is finished."

"It's beautiful." I glance around, noticing a headboard and matching footboard leaning against the wall. There's also a desk and a hand-carved quilt rack a few feet away.

"Bella," he says quietly. "Don't move."

As a country girl, I should know better but he said "don't move." So the first thing I do is look around. I see the copperhead peeking out from beneath the chair and feel the sting of his bite on my calf a second later.

The snake withdraws but immediately coils again. I'm in Edward's arms and through the barn door before it can strike a second time.

"Christ Almighty. Are you okay?" he asks frantically, setting me on the ground. "Let me see it."

My hands find the earth behind me and I clutch the grass, trying to stay calm because I know an increased heart rate will only make the venom spread faster. He lifts my left leg gently in his palms, leaning in to inspect the wound. There's a small trail of blood all the way down to my ankle.

A wave of dizziness hits, and it's all I can do to stay upright. "Oh, God. It burns. You're sure you're okay with the blood thing? Not gonna pass out?" If he passes out, I'm going to pass out, too. And possibly die.

"I need you to listen to me." His voice is calm as he lowers my leg carefully to the ground. "That stuff you see in the movies? Cutting and sucking out venom? It's not good in real life. It can cause… complications. I need to get you over to my dad at the clinic, and I need to do it fast."

I nod through the pain. "I'm a biologist, remember? I know a thing or two about snakes. Let's go."

He looks conflicted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It already hurts like the devil," I hiss. "Please. Just make it go away."

He scoops me into his arms, and the initial jostling does hurt but not any worse than it did when I was sitting on the ground like a bump on a log. I'm dizzy already, so I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, tuck my head against his shoulder, and close my eyes.

He runs. I don't know how he runs so fast with my dead weight to carry, but moments later, we're at the truck.

"I'm going to be sick," I mumble.

He puts me down, holding me around my middle to support my weight, and when the vomiting starts, he uses his other hand to keep my hair out of my face.

"I'm so sorry," he says over and over.

I want to tell him that it's fine, but the pain is too much. "Make it go away."

He helps me into the truck and runs around to his side. "Dad, I'm bringing Bella…" Between the burning sensation in my leg and the nausea, I can barely breathe. "…polyvalent antivenin…" We're moving. I can feel that much, but somehow, I know if I open my eyes, I'm going to be sick again. "What do you mean? Of course I'm sure it was a damn copperhead. Saw it with my own two eyes… Son of a bitch bit her… Bella?"

We stop moving, and I'm still afraid to open my eyes.

When the truck door opens, I practically fall into Edward's waiting arms. "We're here," he says, carrying me through the entrance.

Dr. Cullen is waiting and he leads us through a set of swinging doors, taking us into the emergency room.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asks, pointing to an empty bed and drawing the curtains around us after Edward has lowered me onto the cool, white sheets.

"It hurts," I moan. Tears are streaming down both sides of my face and I turn onto my side, trying to make the ache in my stomach go away.

An eerie, cold sensation sweeps across my arm seconds before I feel a sharp sting in the crook of my elbow.

"I know it does," he says calmly. "I'm going to give you something for the pain along with anti-venom. We'll clean the bite and start antibiotics, okay?"

"She's vomited once, but I'm worried. She seems so out of it."

There's a momentary burn, and then a chill creeps through my veins. Everything feels cold.

"Snake venom affects individuals in different ways, Edward. You know this. She'll be fine…"

-DH-

Waking up on the sofa at home is more than a little disorienting. The last thing I remember is a cold, crisp hospital bed, but now I'm tucked under an old, mint green afghan that Gran knitted for me when I was younger.

Momma is sitting in her chair across the room when my eyes open. "Good Lord, child. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry," I manage.

"You scared your daddy even more. Edward called the station, and Charlie blue-lighted it from the county line all the way back to town."

"Where is Edward? Did Daddy kill him?"

"No, he's fine. They're in the kitchen havin' a cup of coffee."

It's dark outside. There isn't a lick of light coming from the blinds. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven." She stands and moves to stand over me.

"I've been out for almost twelve hours?"

"You've been in and out, talkin' in your sleep and opening your eyes every now and then, but that's it."

"Is my leg okay?"

"It is. But Carlisle said to stay off of it as much as possible for the next five to seven days and to keep it elevated. You've got antibiotics for the next ten days and a few pain killers in case you need them."

"Well, that's just great. Next week is my last full week of break, and I'm going to be stuck on the couch."

"You'll survive," she says with a laugh on her way to the kitchen.

I manage to sit up and place my foot on the coffee table. I'm tempted to unwrap the layers of bandages adorning my left calf so I can see for myself how bad it is, but my stomach turns a little at the thought.

Edward comes out of the kitchen alone and sits down next to me.

"You better not've killed that snake."

"Only you would be worried about the damn snake," he laughs. "I sent Brady over to catch it. He and Eric turned it loose in the woods."

"Good."

"How are you feelin'?" He leans over, brushes his fingers over my cheek, and shakes his head. "Nevermind. That's a silly question."

"Honestly, I don't feel so bad. I'm sleepy and I feel hung over, but my leg doesn't hurt anymore."

"You've had some heavy pain killers today. It's probably gonna hurt a lot more tomorrow."

"Thank you for takin' care of me." His cheek is stubbly and feels good under my fingers.

"Some fine job I did," he mumbles.

"Hey." I take his hand. "Snakes like to get out after a rainy spell. With all that lumber stored up in there, I shoulda known to be cautious. I'm losin' my touch at bein' country."

"We're gonna have to work on honing your skills if you're gonna be doin' fieldwork someday," he says with a small grin.

"Is that your way of tellin' me to watch out for snakes while I'm out trackin' deer poop?"

He laughs, and I realize I'm still a bit loopy when the movement of his body makes me feel dizzy. "I just want you to be careful." His lips brush the skin above my temple. "I'm askin' you to be careful."

"I'll try," I yawn. The sleeve of his t-shirt is softer than my pillow, so I don't have any trouble drifting off next to him on the sofa.

I wake up alone in the middle of the night, still on the couch, only wrapped in my blanket instead of Edward's arms. There's enough light in the room to see Momma asleep in her chair with a blanket of her own. Her worryin' and fussin' makes me crazy sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her.

Word of my run-in with the snake travels fast. Momma calls in to work Friday morning to let them know she's going to miss a couple of days. She also calls the church to have me put on the prayer list. And just like any other small town incident, visitors show up under the guise of bringing food when they're really just nosey and want a firsthand account of what really happened.

Except for Rosalie McCarty. Her concern seems genuine, and she's the only person that doesn't ask to hear about how Edward rescued me from the evil copperhead. Instead, she asks about the injury, how long it's expected to take to heal, and what classes I'm taking next semester.

"Where's Henry today?" I ask, hoping she'll stay for a spell if I continue our conversation.

"He's with my momma. She finally retired a couple of months ago, and she likes to spend a few hours with him every week." She smiles. "It gives me a chance to visit with folks and run errands."

"That's nice."

"It is." She takes a sip of the sweet tea and sets the glass on the table before looking at me again. "We've missed seein' you around at church."

"I don't come home much. I've been busy with school stuff and work."

"I remember those days. Eat, study, party, sleep… repeat." She laughs at my surprise. "I haven't always been a preacher's wife, Bella."

"I know," I mumble. She used to babysit Tanya and me on the rare occasions that Daddy and Momma would go out on dates. There was a time or two that she snuck Mike Newton in through the back door after she thought we were asleep.

"We all have to sin a little to get saved."

I smile at my lap and agree, "I guess so."

"I'm guessin' we'll be seein' a lot more of you now." The confusion must show on my face, because she rushes to explain. "Now that you and Edward are together. He's been home more often than not this last year."

"Just this last year?"

"Since Mrs. Platt died last year." She nods. "Before that, he was a lot like you; only home for a few days at a time and trying to outrun the ties. When she passed, he started spendin' more time with his family and workin' for Alec again."

"Oh." I'm not sure how she's managed to make me feel guilty, but she has. There are weeks I don't even remember to call my parents to say hello. Gran's birthday was the first time I'd spoken to my momma's parents since Christmas. I didn't even call Angela when she had the baby. Although, I did manage to call and RSVP that I couldn't attend her baby shower. I missed Tanya's competition.

Lord, I'm a horrible person.

"Well, I've got to get on over to Momma's to pick up Henry before long." She takes my hand in hers. "Do you mind if I pray for you?"

She prays for my leg, my family, my studies, and my new relationship with Edward. She ends it with a bright, happy "Amen" and hugs my neck before standing to go.

I'm still recovering from the strange feelings Rosalie's visit evoked when the doorbell rings again.

This time, it's Amber Weaver and her momma, Irene.

"I whipped this up last night after I got home from Bunco at Shirley's house. We sure did miss you," she says to Momma. She turns to me. "It's banana puddin'."

"Thank you."

They disappear into the kitchen, and Amber sits down on Momma's chair across the room.

"How's your leg?" she asks.

"It's sore and achy today."

"I hate snakes."

"They're not my favorite, especially right now."

She nods. "You and Edward seem to be gettin' along well."

"We are."

"Does he still say Katie's name in his sleep?" she asks quietly. Her words hurt her as much as they do me. I can hear it in her voice.

She's in love with him. And he's not in love with her.

"No." I've never heard him talk in his sleep. Of course, I've only spent the night with him once. I'm not sure how many times Amber has. Or how recently.

"That's good." She nods, staring at the stack of _Southern Living_ magazines Momma keeps on the coffee table.

The silence that follows is so awkward, it's almost suffocating. We've never been friends. Technically, she stole my best friend, and I'm dating the man she wants. Conversation would be hopeless.

Our mothers rescue us from the agony by returning from the kitchen with tall glasses of ice tea for all of us. We chat about the heat, the snake, and Brady's daddy's cholesterol.

"We sure do hope you get to feelin' better soon, Bella," Irene says when they stand to go. "Enjoy that banana puddin'. It's my momma's recipe."

Momma walks them to the door.

I hobble up the stairs to my room and fall onto the bed, saying a quick prayer for some silence and privacy.

The sun is setting when Momma comes in and wakes me a few hours later. "Edward is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm not up for any company tonight." My head is jumbled up, and my whole body hurts. I don't want to see him, because I'm afraid it will only make it worse.

"I'll do no such thing. He said he texted you twice, and you didn't answer. Now, you get out of that bed this minute and carry your behind downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

I follow her down the stairs, wincing a little as I go. Everyone was right. My swollen, purple leg does hurt more today than it did last night.

She leaves us alone in the living room after I sit down next to him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry she woke you up," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer. "I just asked her to check on you. I sent a couple of texts, and I was worried."

"I was sleepin'. We've had a lot of visitors today. You're off late for a Friday." Normally they call it a day at 3:30 on Fridays. It's nearly eight.

"Uncle Alec got a call from my daddy right before quittin' time. He's bought himself a trial membership up at the Dancin' Rabbit in Philadelphia, and he wants us to check out the course with him tomorrow."

"You golf?"

"Gotta have somethin' do when it's not huntin' season." He grins, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm tryin' to think of a way to convince your daddy to go in my place so I can stay here with you all day instead."

"Today was a rough day." I stare at my hands in my lap. "I'm tired. My leg is achy. You go on up to Dancin' Rabbit with Alec and your daddy. It sounds like y'all don't get to do that often."

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day. Do you want me to leave so you can rest?"

I nod, and it's only a partial lie. I want him to stay, but I need some time to myself.

Finding out he's been with Amber wasn't much of a surprise. She's a pretty girl, and they've run with the same crowd for years. That part doesn't even hurt.

What hurts is thinking about Edward being upset over Katie and asking for her in his sleep. It isn't a rational pain, but that doesn't make it any less real. She was a very real part of his life. He loved her.

The land… The house… Everything that felt so right... All of it was for her.

I've been fooling myself thinking any of this was meant for me. Sure, Edward may have had a little crush on me when we were kids. And maybe I've been gone long enough to seem new and interesting. But what's going to happen when the novelty wears off and nothing's left but a silly childhood crush? Then what?

He nods reluctantly and leans over to give me a goodbye kiss. At the last minute, I turn and his lips brush my cheek instead of their original target.

All I can think about is getting him out of my house.

Because I know. I know what will happen when this ends. I'm going to end up like Amber; in love with a man who's not in love with me.

I'm fairly certain that he knows something isn't right. He lingers in a way he never has before. "Are you free tomorrow night?" he asks hesitantly.

I point to my bandaged leg. "Where am I gonna go?" We both manage to smile, and this time when he leans in for a kiss, I meet him halfway.

A quick peck almost leaves me in tears, confirming what I already figured out. I'm in love with him.

This was supposed to be a short vacation, a visit to appease my parents. He was an itch.

All those years… I told myself I was glad Tyler asked first. Otherwise, it might've been me Edward hickeyed two weeks later and then never spoke to again. And every time there was a new girl, I breathed another sigh of relief over the bullet I'd dodged.

Now, I know most of that was jealousy mixed with a smidgen of rejection. It's always been a matter of not wanting to want Edward.

Only now it's too late.

I want too much.

Saturday evening is more of the same, and Sunday lunch with my parents is silent, awkward, and painful. It's like the two of us can't figure out what to say.

By Monday afternoon, I've made up my mind. It's time to end it and head home.

"What are you doin' up here?" Momma asks, pushing my bedroom door open. "You're makin' enough racket to wake the dead."

"I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to get packed," I tell her. "I'm gonna head on up to Oxford in the mornin'."

"I thought you were staying through Sunday." She takes a seat on my bed and watches me move back and forth between my closet and my suitcase.

"It's better if I get on back. This'll give me a chance to get unpacked and settled before classes start."

"When is Edward leaving for Starkville?"

"I'm not sure…" I have a feeling he'll be here until the last minute, working on his house and helping Alec while the weather is good.

"Is everything okay with y'all? You're not fightin', are you?"

"No, ma'am. We're not fightin'."

"Oh, good. You've seemed a little out of sorts these last few days."

"It's just the medicine, and I'm not sleepin' well."

"That's understandable. Maybe you should wait until Wednesday… It hasn't been five days."

"I'm fine, Momma. I don't need my left leg to drive, and I can lie around on my bed up there just as well as I can here."

"All right."

There's a knock on the door at 7:13. "I'll get it," I tell my parents, knowing it's Edward and that I can't do what needs to be done in front of them. He smiles when I step out onto the porch and close the door behind me.

"What have you been up to today?" he asks, taking a step closer with his hands outstretched, already reaching for my waist.

I step just out of reach before he makes contact, turning my back to him so I can stare at the highway instead of his face. "Packin'."

"Packin'," he repeats.

"I'm leavin' in the mornin'. School starts soon, and there are things I need to take care of."

"Tomorrow mornin'?"

"This was fun, but I think we both know it was just a little summer fling," I tell him, crossing my arms.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"This. Us. It's time for me get back home. We've got school, plans… This was a nice distraction for both of us, but we have real lives to get back to."

"Real lives?"

"I told you that first night that I couldn't stay. It's better this way." I nod, trying to convince us both. "Nobody gets hurt. We live in two different cities, Edward. You're building a house! I don't know how long it will take me to get a position here in Quitman, if I get hired at all. You're goin' to medical school. I don't even know what that means really. This just isn't a good time. And I know you think you have a crush on me, but you don't really even know me."

"You wanna know what I know?" he asks.

"Not really."

"First, you're a terrible liar. You chew the inside of your lip and glance to your left every time. It's the exact same look you had when we all got busted eatin' the communion loaf before church that one Easter." He steps closer until I can feel his chest against my back. "Second, every relationship starts with a crush. At least it should."

"Stop makin' this difficult," I beg.

"No, you stop tryin' to make it look easy. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me this was a _summer fling_." I can't. "Better yet," he says, turning me to face him. "Tell me _this_ isn't real life." He wraps both of his arms around me, lifting and pulling me to him.

I have no intentions of kissing him. That's not what I came out here to do. But all of my intentions fly out the window the moment he sucks my bottom between his and pushes his tongue into my mouth. My fingers slide from his neck to his hair and his hands are on my butt, holding on tightly so I can feel everything I don't want to be reminded of.

He slows the kiss and pulls away first. "Good luck convincing yourself that isn't real," he says. Then, he does what I least expect. He walks away, moving faster with each step. His hand closes over the door handle when he reaches his truck, and he yanks it open. "You know where to find me."

Those are his last words before pulling himself into the cab and slamming the door. He turns to look out his back window, and when the beast lurches into reverse, I want him to turn around and look at me instead.

He doesn't. His tail lights disappear in the direction of his place and I stand stock-still, praying the good Lord will give me enough strength to keep from following.

* * *

**A/N- Big thanks to MrSC for sharing his firsthand account of a copperhead bite with me. He's a big, burly dude, but I've seen him scream like a girl and run from a snake. I can't really blame him. Bad memories will do that to a man. Lol. **

**My sister has an unhealthy love for this Edward, and she basically threatened to kick my ass after she read this chapter. She lives four blocks away, and I taught her how to fight. Since I really don't want her to beat me down, I've been working on Chapter 5 nonstop and it's almost done. There will definitely be a teaser at The Fictionators Monday, and I'll post the full chapter as soon as possible. I'm sorry for not answering reviews this time around, but I figured you guys would rather have Chapter 5 quickly, right? I read and appreciate every one and I love y'all to death.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't lynch me, okay?**

**MSC**


	5. Mississippi Odyssey

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Y'all own a bunch of pitchforks. I'm amazed how quickly you ditched me and jumped on Team M. Lol. I'm teasing. **

**MariahajilE beta'd this. Thank you, lady. Happy Birthday to you, sweetie! **

**My sister and Nic pre-read for me. Love you both. **

**Music: "If I Knew Then" – Lady Antebellum**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

If Edward's goal was to burn that kiss into my memory, it worked. In fact, he's all I think about during the four hour drive to Oxford. The first night. That last morning we spent together before the snake incident. Every time between… The heat and the rain.

I've never paid much attention to the Columbus/Starkville exit signs during my previous trips to and from home, but today, the words seem bolder or more frequent. Maybe both.

I park in my normal spot outside our apartment when I finally get to Oxford a little before ten in the morning. My left leg is stiff and achy, so I leave my luggage. It can wait. Maybe Alice and Charlotte can fetch it for me later.

The place is locked up tighter than Fort Knox, and by the time I get the door open, I'm ready to give up on this day and crawl into my bed so I can feel sorry for myself. The last thing I expect is to be accosted by a naked man in my kitchen, but that's exactly what happens when I try to get a drink to wash down a pain pill.

"Jesus Christ, Peter!" I cover my eyes with both hands and turn my back to him.

"Sorry," he says. "S'okay now if you wanna come in."

When I turn around, he's holding a white Ole Miss ball cap and using it to cover his package. "That's not okay. Nothing about you being naked in my kitchen is okay."

"What's goin' on?" Charlotte questions from behind me.

"Your boyfriend is walkin' around naked again. That's what's goin' on. We've talked about this a dozen times."

"You were gone." He shrugs. "Alice has class today. It was just me and Char."

I give up, pushing past Charlotte to get away from them both and escape to my room. "Bring me some ice water," I tell her.

He's her naked boyfriend. She can deal with him. I'm tired, and everything hurts.

As the days pass, the huge splotches on my leg change from purple to green before fading altogether. By the end of the week, all that's left are two small scars. I've watched The History Channel for days straight, and I haven't touched my phone. I'm not sure if Facebook has a "You're no longer in a relationship with Edward Cullen" notification, but if it does, I don't want to see it.

Charlotte stays busy with Peter. Alice takes a last minute vacation to Biloxi with her sister. I have the entire apartment, all the ice cream, and a bookcase full of DVDs to myself.

I'm fine for days. I get out for a while, visiting the bookstore to get my books for the semester. I meet a couple of friends for lunch to catch up. I laugh and nod, holding on to the cross that's still around my neck and trying to resist the constant urge to call its owner.

The night before classes are scheduled to start, it rains. No matter where I go in our apartment, I can't escape the sound of it pounding against the roof. And I can't stop thinking about the last time I listened to the rain.

It's been over a week since I've seen him or talked to him, and I don't think I can take much more. It's selfish, but I miss him.

_It's raining here._

Sending a text is cowardly, but it gives him the option of whether or not he wants to reply. My phone sits silent for almost an hour.

_It's cloudy here. Not a star in sight. How is your leg?_

I can almost see him, stretched out on the lawn chair he keeps in front of his trailer, staring at the sky.

_Good days and bad days. The bruising is gone, but there's a scar. It still hurts sometimes. _

I'm not talking about the weather or my leg anymore.

_Will you at least tell me what I did?_

And he knows it. Of course he knows.

_Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. This is all me. _

I want to text again and tell him I want to come home. I want him to send a text asking me to. I want this to be simple again and for this ache to go away. He doesn't answer the last text, and I fall asleep staring at my phone and the empty side of my bed.

Classes start and the first few days are a whirlwind of finding classrooms, meeting new instructors, and getting settled into a new routine. I beg off several invitations for back to school parties and spend the weekend alone in our apartment while my roommates live it up enough for all three of us.

Tanya calls Sunday afternoon after family lunch to check on me and catch up. She makes small talk about Momma and Daddy, tells me Gran finally hit a jackpot on her lucky machine, and then asks me if I kicked Edward's puppy.

"What do you mean?" I'm sure the town rumor mill has labeled me as a heartbreaker.

"He didn't look happy at church this morning, and Jake said he was in a terrible mood this week when he was over there doin' Edward's electrical work."

"The house must be comin' along."

"What did you do?" I can tell by her tone that the gloves just came off.

"I ended it."

"You don't have a lick of sense, girl."

"I'm in love with him, okay?" She's dead silent on the line. "You're right," I tell her. "I don't have a lick of sense. I let my heart get all tangled up in my libido, and I did the most stupid thing possible."

"And now you've worked yourself into a tizzy over it." I can almost see her shaking her head. "You need to figure it out and call that boy before it's too late."

I want to call him every minute of every day the following week. He must be back in Starkville for classes by now. Thinking that makes it a bit easier to get through the days, but when Friday rolls around, I get restless.

He told me once that he was loading down on Tuesday/Thursday classes and taking a night class on Wednesday so he could have Mondays and Fridays in Quitman to work on his house this fall. It's hard to focus on my professor knowing that Edward is in the beast headed south for home.

To celebrate surviving the first full week of the semester, Charlotte and Peter insist we hit the square for a while and then a party at our friend Maggie's house. She and her roommates rented a quaint three bedroom across town from school. It's a nice place with a big yard. Their neighbors are nice and like to party, too, so it's usually a good time.

The square is packed with people observing the beginning of our three day Labor Day weekend properly and drunkenly. We're not ranked third in the nation for partying for nothing.

Maggie's front yard has four pickup trucks parked on it, and the driveway is full, too. Peter parks his Dodge in the field at the end of their road, but I settle for a spot where the black top ends. No sense making a mess.

Seeing familiar faces should make me feel better, but it doesn't. And the last minute shiver of anticipation that used to come with closing the Jeep door after a last glance in the visor mirror is missing, too.

Peter walks in ahead of us, announcing our arrival with loud greetings and fist bumps for everyone in sight. The crowd is split tonight between country boys in jeans and boots and yuppy boys with baggy cargo shorts. The me from a month ago would have already picked one to flirt with.

Alice and I stick together in the beginning, but she runs into a girl that's enrolled at Croft Institute with her. When they start speaking in Chinese to each other, I wander off to the porch for a drink. An icy cold bottle of water helps stave off some of the lingering heat, but even something as simple as the Yeti logo on the cooler makes me homesick.

There are conversations going on all around me, and I can't find a single one I want to join. Back inside, I pass Jessica and some cute, preppy boy she's holding hands with on my way to the restroom.

_This is supposed to be fun. _

Barricading myself in a bathroom and wishing I was home in bed isn't me. All of this just feels wrong. I'm beginning to think that snake bite might have affected my brain. It's certainly done a number on my emotions.

I'm not sure how long I sit on the edge of the bathtub studying my knees. A series of soft knocks on the door is a sure sign it's been too long.

I'm not ready to give up my little piece of solitude, but I can't hog the privy all night.

Jessica is on the other side of the door when I open it. "Can I come in?" she asks. I step back with a nod, and she closes the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I tire out easily with this gimpy leg."

"Amber said she and her momma paid you a visit."

"Do you two share everything?" I don't mean to bite the words out, but she's picking at a scab that hasn't healed yet.

She sighs, giving me a long look. "I haven't been with Edward since high school. I tried once over Christmas break a couple of years ago, but he was with Katie then. He shut me down right off the bat." She smiles, shaking her head. "Nicely, of course." Yeah. That's Edward. "Last summer was hard for him. Amber is my best friend and I love her, but she took advantage of the situation. He and Katie had just broken up, and he was still dealin' with losin' his granny… Well, Amber assumed physical comfort would turn into something more."

"But it didn't, because he was still in love with Katie."

"Well, they broke up two weeks into summer break, and they'd been together a long time. Weren't you upset when you and Ty broke up?"

The first six months or so were tough, even though I was the one that initiated the conversation that led to the end of our relationship. There were times I missed him and cried over him. It may not have been some grand fairy tale romance, but we were good together.

"I was, but Edward and Katie were a little more serious. He was gonna propose to her."

"Are you gonna sit there and tell me you never once pictured yourself wearin' white and standin' next to Ty?" she asks.

We talked about it a time or two. Not seriously, though. Sometimes it came up in conversation, like where we might live when we finished school. He wanted to settle in Meridian to be close to the dealership instead of making the commute from Quitman like his daddy. Once, he even promised me a brand new car every year if I promised to love him forever. I knew he was joking, but I promised anyway. I didn't exactly break that promise, but love can change and so can your ideas of what it really is. I'm still rather fond of him when he's not acting like an overbearing jackass. I guess I'll always love him in some little way.

"Edward had a ring." I shouldn't be telling his business like this, but bottling it up isn't doing anything but killing me a little each day.

Her nose wrinkles, and she shakes her head. "Ugh. I'm glad he didn't do it. She's a bitch."

"You met her?"

"Sure. She was at his granny's funeral with him and his family."

Something twists in my chest. "She was there?"

"I'm not sure why she bothered. She had her phone in her hand the entire time. The only time she put it away was at the graveside service, and I swear I think that's just because the cell service is so terrible out near the cemetery. I don't think I saw the two of them exchange words there or at the Cullens' house later that day."

"Is she pretty?"

"Pretty stuck up," she laughs. "No, I don't mean that. I never even spoke to the girl. And yes. She's very pretty." Jessica never has been one to sugar coat things. It's alright. Sometimes the truth just hurts.

"I'm sure."

"You know, he asked about you every time I ran into him. I told him the truth. That you and Ty had broken up, that you were datin' and havin' fun."

_He asked. _It makes me feel even more terrible. There are so many things I just assumed. About Edward. About Jessica.

"Amber says he's been mopin' around at County Line with Brady and Eric on the weekends," she continues. "And here you are, mopin' around at some party, looking like somethin' that the cat dragged in."

"Thanks."

"That boy's had a shine for you since we were knee high to a grasshopper. No one, not even Amber, was surprised to see you two together." Her date knocks on the door, and she asks him for a second to wrap things up.

"Thanks for checkin' on me," I tell her.

"I don't like seein' you unhappy. Either of you." I'm not sure what to say to that, so I give her a little hug, thank her again, and let her get back to her man.

Washing my face makes me feel a little better. Alice is waiting for me when I finally decide to give up the safety of the bathroom. "You need to see this," she says, holding out her phone.

Charlotte checked us all in at this party about forty minutes ago, but she checked in several other people as well. Eric Yorkie commented.

**That's low down. **

It takes me a minute or two to figure out why. With an even number of male and female names on the check-in, this comes off looking like some kind of group date.

_And if Eric's seen it…_

"Alice, I have to go. Can you get a ride home?"

"Where are you going?" she asks, following me through the crowd to the door.

"Home."

"Good." She smiles and I turn to leave, bumping into Jasper Hale and causing his beer to spill all over both of us.

"Shit, Bell." He reaches out like he's going to try to wipe some of the suds off of my chest but thinks the better of it and lowers his hands. "I'm sorry."

I pull the cold, damp material away from my skin. "I shoulda been watchin' where I was goin'."

"You're not leavin', are ya? The party's just gettin' started. We'll find you another shirt, I'll grab a fresh beer, we can catch up, and you can introduce me to your friend." He flashes Alice a cocky grin, and she scoffs.

"I'd love to Jasper, but I need to go. There's somethin' I need to say to Edward, and I need to do it in person. But this…" I grab Alice's arm and pull her closer. "…is Alice. She could use a ride home to our apartment if Charlotte and Peter cut out early."

"I think I can manage that," he says with a nod.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asks, digging her nails into my forearm. We leave Jasper and step out onto the porch. "Are you seriously ditching me with this redneck?"

"He's smart, and he's funny. Trust me, Alice. You'll like him."

"He's wearing cowboy boots." Alice grew up in Jackson. She's a city girl through and through.

"I wear cowboy boots all the time, and we get along just fine."

"Ugh. Fine. Okay. If he turns out to be a creep…"

"He's a gentleman," I assure her.

"Uh huh. Go." She points to my Jeep. "Get out of here. You owe me."

Minutes later, I'm flying down 278 heading south. My exit is in sight when the blue lights flash in the rearview mirror.

"Shit shit shit." A glance at the speedometer makes me cringe. I slow and pull over onto the shoulder.

My license, registration, and proof of insurance are all in hand by the time the state trooper approaches my window.

"Ma'am, do you have any idea how fast you were goin'?" he says sternly.

"Too fast." I offer the documents to save him the trouble of asking.

"Are you gettin' smart with me, young lady?" He snatches them from my hand and studies my license.

"No, sir. I was goin' too fast."

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle, Ms. Swan."

Alarm bells are going off right and left in my head. I've never been asked to vacate my vehicle during a traffic stop.

"May I ask why?" His eyes narrow. "I'm sorry. It's just my daddy is the chief of police back home, and he taught me to be cautious."

"Uh huh. And my daddy is the governor," he drawls sarcastically. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I haven't had a single drink, sir."

"You smell like a brewery. Now, step out of the Jeep." I'm wearing half a glass of beer, and I probably do reek to high heaven. No wonder he wants me to step out of the car. I get out, and he closes the door for me. "Do you have any weapons in your vehicle or on your person?"

"No, sir, and I haven't been drinking. My buddy spilled beer on me as I was leaving a party." I wave my hand in front of my damp shirt. "And my daddy really is the chief of police down in Quitman. His name is Charlie Swan."

"The name sounds familiar." He forgoes frisking me or cuffing me, but he does escort me to his squad car and help me into the backseat.

After he's trapped me in his car like some common criminal, he pulls out his cell phone and paces the length of the car a few times during his conversation. He's laughing when he hangs up and opens the car door.

"Well, I'll be damned. Your daddy really is a police chief."

"Did you get in touch with him?" I ask hopefully.

"I did." He nods, and I can tell by the twisted grin on his face that I'm not going to like this. "He said to give you a field sobriety test and a breathalyzer test. If you're clean, he said it was up to me to decide what to do about the speeding. If you're drunk," he leans forward. "He said to haul yer ass off to jail."

That sounds like daddy.

Officer Miller begins by shining a penlight in my eyes. Next is the standard "Walk a straight line" test. Then, we move on to closing my eyes and touching my nose. My last test is a one-leg stand.

"Now hop up and down," he says seriously.

I just stare at him with my left leg still in the air. I don't remember ever hearing of a "Jump up and down" test. "Are you sure…?"

He laughs. "I thought you were gonna do it for a minute there."

"Can I have my breathalyzer now?"

"Exactly where are you headed, Miss Swan?" he asks. "You're in an awful big hurry."

"Home," I tell him. "I've got something to take care of down home."

"Is it worth dying for? Because I clocked you doin' 90 in a 55. You could get killed drivin' like that. What if a deer ran out in front of you? I've seen jack-knifed big rigs overturned by a deer out here."

"I'm sorry. I know better. Really, I do. I'm just… I really need to get home. I did somethin' stupid, and I need to get back. I'll slow down. I promise. I'll pay the ticket. I'll even go to drivin' school if I have to –"

"Right now, why don't you step on over here and blow into this tube?"

I'm clean as a whistle just like I said I'd be. He gives me a ticket for nine over, payin' it forward in case one of his youngins ever ends up in some trouble.

"There's a truck stop two exits down." He points into the darkness for emphasis. "I want you to stop and buy a new shirt in case you get pulled over again." He waits for me to nod in agreement. "But you'd better not get pulled over again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck with your daddy." He chuckles. "Drive safely."

Sure enough, there's a large, well-lit Love's. And it might be out of the way, but I'm happy to spend eight dollars on a cheesy "Birth State of Elvis" t-shirt. It's warm and dry, although I almost prefer the smell of beer to unwashed cotton.

A drunk cowboy propositions me in the parking lot as I'm walking back to the Jeep after changing shirts in the ladies' room. His friends egg him on from the back of an old, beat up F150. He's good-looking enough and a frat boy, judging by his front license plate cover, but there's only one country boy I'm interested in.

"I'm savin' myself for marriage," I tell him, pinching Edward's cross between my finger and thumb. I learned a long time ago that telling a boy like this that you're taken just makes him try harder.

"Oh, to Hell with that," he says, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Have a blessed day." I walk quickly to the Jeep and barely get the door closed before giggling out a prayer of forgiveness for my little white lie.

The minutes are ticking by like hours, and I just want to get back on the road and get to Edward.

I've never been so happy - coming or going - to see the Clarke County line in all my life. Daddy's truck is parked in the driveway when I drive by our house, and the lights are still on. Momma's probably still trying to calm him down after his phone call a few hours ago from Officer Miller. I'm never going to hear the end of this one.

I'm shifting more and more in my seat the closer I get to Edward's. By the time I turn onto his gravel drive, I'm gripping the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles ache. A pair of headlights approach, and my stomach lurches at the thought that I might've missed him if I'd been a few minutes later. Only, as the vehicle gets closer, it's obvious that it isn't Edward's dually.

A tan, extended cab Tundra stops at the same time I do. Amber rolls down the window of Brady's truck, and he leans over from the front passenger seat to yell at me. "He's drunk as a skunk and passed out in there, sweet cheeks. You may as well go on home." The way he slurs makes me think Edward isn't the only one drunk tonight.

"I have a key," I tell him. "Thanks for bringin' him home." I know Amber didn't see Edward safely home for my benefit, but that doesn't make me any less grateful.

She shakes her head. "His truck is at the bar… in case he can't remember tomorrow." The power window starts closing before the last words are out of her mouth.

I park in front of his trailer and then sit stunned for a few moments before getting out. The house has a roof now – a gorgeous green, tin roof. The exterior walls are up. I make my way over to get a closer look. The windows haven't been installed yet, and the interior looks skeletal since it hasn't been sheet rocked.

It's looking more like a house. I can't imagine how happy he must be.

At least, I hope he's happy. The last thing I ever wanted to do was spoil anything for him. When I think of the things I said to him…

This was easily the best summer of my life. And I told him it was nothing.

I'm a crying mess by the time I unlock his door. There's a small familiar pile of sawdust just inside the threshold, and his boots are a few feet away. The smell of beer is heavy in the air. It's coming from a puddle on the floor beneath a pile of broken, amber shards of glass and pieces of a Red Stripe label.

It's not like Edward to leave a mess like this.

I find him passed out on his bed, fully-clothed, and flat on his back. It's hard not to touch him, but I don't want to accidently wake him. He looks so tired. And if it's possible for a person to look unhappy in his sleep, he does, frowning and wrinkling his eyebrows. He smells like whiskey and wood and a hint of cologne. I smell like beer and the highway. What a fine pair we make.

On the way back to the kitchen, I grab a towel from the bathroom and the small garbage can. Upon closer inspection, I have the sneaking suspicion the busted beer bottle wasn't an accident. There's a dried beer trail on the wall and a couple of nicks in the paint I've never seen before. Looks like Edward may have had a small temper tantrum before his trip to the bar tonight. The sinking feeling in my gut tells me this might be related to that stupid Facebook check-in.

_I swear that app is the damn devil._

I sweep the sawdust first and then pick up the broken bottle and clean up the beer. It's almost two in the morning by the time I'm done. I've been awake for a long time and on my leg more than I should've been, judging by the way it's starting to ache. Regardless, I'm in desperate need of a shower. There's no way I can sleep sticky and covered in beer.

I try not to think of him naked while I'm showering in his bathroom, but it's hard with the smell of his soap and shampoo on my skin. My shorts and underwear are beer free so the only thing I end up borrowing from Edward is a white v-neck t-shirt. Wrestling his jeans off is no easy feat, but I manage.

Smelling like him and wearing his shirt isn't enough. Climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him stirs a little guilt, because I'm sure we'd be having words right about now if he was awake.

Since he isn't, I lie down next to him and pull the covers over us both. Staring at his face in the moonlight isn't enough, either, so I roll onto my side and lay my head on his shoulder.

And when his arm settles over me and he turns his head to mumble against my hair, it's my name he says in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for every single review. Some made me feel guilty, some made me laugh, and a couple of you guys scared me. **

**Thank you, Obsmama, for the rec at PPSS. Your chapter 4 review was priceless. ILY. **

**I'll get chapter 6 up as quickly as possible, but please be patient with me. I'm working on it from a different perspective (hint hint). **

**Thanks for reading!**

**MSC**


	6. Face the Music

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**MariahajilE beta'd this. Thank you, lady. **

**M and Nic pre-read for me and deal with my crazy. They're awesome. **

**Music: "What Hurts the Most" – Aaron Lewis**

"**Thankful for the Rain" – Jamey Johnson (This one is on EVERY country playlist I have. It's that good.) **

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Waking up with a warm tit in my hand is enough to send me into a tailspin of trying to convince myself I'm still asleep and not really cheating on my quasi-girlfriend by having a tit in my hand. The last thing I remember is ordering a double shot of Jim Beam at County Line and listening to Brady run down his list of why it's better to be single and jack off than deal with women.

Now, there's something soft cuddled against me and rubbing against my dick. Someone. I start inching away, trying to untangle my arm and get the tit's owner off my shoulder before I open my eyes.

The moment I break free, I run out of room on the bed and slide off into a heap on the floor. "Shit."

At least I have clothes on. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.

"Edward?" Bella's voice. Bella's tit. Maybe I'm still asleep, and this is just a dream. Although, I'm pretty sure if I was dreaming, we'd be naked.

"Bella."

"Did you fall off the bed?" She sounds confused and sleepy, and now that my eyes are open, I can see her peering over the side of the bed. Her hair is messy and damp, and the moonlight is playing tricks with her complexion, washing out her skin and making her look like some kind of ghost.

"I was confused. I don't remember fallin' asleep, but I'm pretty sure I was alone. What are you doin' here?"

"Who did you think was in the bed with you?" she says with a little smile. Seeing her lips turned up melts some of the anger and disappointment I've been wading in since the last time I saw her.

Every man has a weakness. For some, it's the drink. Others cave to money or recognition. Short skirts and the promise of what's underneath have ruined many a man. But for me, it's her. Even when I want to shake her and put her out of my life for good, she smiles, tugging the line and setting the hook. "I asked you first."

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about showin' up in the middle of the night and crawlin' into bed with you." She shakes her head before looking down at me. "That's not true. I'm not sorry. That's the best sleep I've had since I left home."

"How did I get home?"

"Brady and Amber."

"What happened to Eric?"

She winces and shrugs. "Didn't see him."

"They let you in?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"And you finally decided to use it?" It's been two and a half weeks, and now… Now she decides to show up.

"I can leave if you want," she says quietly.

It's the last thing I want, but I'm tired of asking her to stay.

"Are you finally ready to tell me what the hell's been goin' on inside that head of yours?"

"I am." She crawls across the bed and lowers herself to sit on the floor a couple of feet away from me. "Is this okay?" She waves her hand at the distance between us. It takes every bit of restraint I have not to pull her into my lap or admit that I want her closer.

First, she needs to talk. "It's fine."

"I wasn't on any kind of date last night. I want you to know that. Charlotte checked us in at that party with some other friends of hers that were there, too. I didn't want to go, really, but I stayed home all last weekend. The girls were buggin' me, and I was tryin' to get back to normal."

"Back to your real life." The slump of her shoulders makes me want to apologize. Or toss her pretty little ass out onto my porch.

"You were right. I was lyin'. There was nothin' easy about tryin' to turn you away like that. And this..." She waves her hand between us. "It's not a fling. It's not a crush. Not for me. It's so much more than that."

"It took you long enough to figure it out," I snap, scrubbing a hand across my forehead. I know almost every look this girl owns. I remember her "In love" face from high school. I coveted it.

The looks she gave me this summer were better.

I knew damn well she was lying through her teeth. Not once have I doubted that she loves me. It just hurts knowing she doesn't want to. "You got spooked."

She shifts onto her knees and scoots forward until our legs are almost touching. I let her because I want her to, but I'll be damned if I'll ask for it. "I got spooked." She nods, wringing her hands in her lap, and the tremor in her voice is a sure sign there'll be tears before she gets it all out. "Rosalie came to visit and prayed for us. As a couple." To her credit, she maintains eye contact when the tears start. I hate every damn one of them, but it isn't like I've never shed any over her. "Then Amber and her momma stopped by."

_Amber. Jesus._

The last time I had a run-in with the law was three weeks before my seventeenth. Momma came and picked me up since Dad was working. She parked the car and refused to let me out until I listened. She lit into me over the girls and the partying and general tomfoolery.

"Someday, this is all going to catch up with you," she'd warned.

It took years for it to sink in. I should've known at the time that sleeping with Amber was a bad idea. Loneliness wasn't something I'd ever experienced, and after Katie, I made the mistake of thinking I could go back to the way things were before; no strings attached. I ended up with sore ribs after Brady found out.

Now it's costing me Bella.

"I'm guessin' she told you about us."

"Not in so many words," she says. "I'm not upset about Amber, Edward. Really, I've got no room to judge. I just want you to understand. For so long, I didn't feel like myself; just 'The police chief's daughter' or 'Tanya's little sister' or 'Ty's girl.' I've been tryin' to figure out who I am for the last couple of years. This summer, bein' here with you, well… For the first time in a long time, I felt like Bella."

"Then, why?"

"I don't want to be 'Katie's replacement.'"

"Katie?" I'm so confused.

"You wanted to marry her. I don't know how to follow that."

"I wanted to marry you when I was nine-years-old and then again when I was thirteen. Back then, it was mostly 'cause you weren't afraid to bait your own hook, but it still counts. You're not followin' anyone."

"You mean that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I never loved her, but I don't have any regrets where Katie's concerned." It's hard to think around the ringing in my ears and the pounding in my skull. "Well, I do regret buyin' that ring. And tossin' it into the lake instead of gettin' my money back." Even leaning my head against the dresser hurts. To make matters worse, my stomach is starting to turn. "The thing is I never thought about marriage or houses or any of that stuff before Granny died. I didn't even have a major."

"It's childish and I know it, but I felt like all your plans… the house, the land… like all that was for her."

"That house is mine. It has nothing to do with Katie. She may have been on my mind when I bought this land, but I changed my mind more than a dozen times before I decided what I wanted with the house. Alec and I didn't put anything to paper 'til this past Christmas."

"I told you it was childish."

I want to have the rest of this conversation with her, but I'm not in any shape for it. I'm about to puke my guts up. Somehow, I manage to stand and get to the bathroom. Bella is saying my name behind me, but I'm not going to let her see me toss my cookies. I have just enough time to lock the door and make it to the toilet.

Rye whiskey burns on the way back up.

She's standing on the other side of the door, begging me to let her in. "I'm fine," I manage. "Go back to bed. I'm gonna take a shower."

A long, hot shower helps clear some of the fog in my head. It isn't until I'm done and drying off that I notice a tiny, yellow t-shirt on the floor. Thinking of her in my shower adds an extra five minutes in the bathroom. It's hard to hide that kind of reaction with nothing but a towel.

She's curled up on my pillow, clutching it in her sleep, when I step into my room. It's just past six in the morning according to the alarm clock next to the bed. She stayed all night.

She came back, and she stayed all night.

The cutoffs she's wearing are short, and she's all legs. It burns me up thinking she might have worn those to that stupid party earlier.

Boxers are necessary with things the way they are, but she settles on my shoulder with her hand resting on my bare chest as soon as I lie down next to her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"We're gonna talk about this, Bella. As soon as I've had some sleep and some coffee, we're gonna finish this conversation."

She turns her head to kiss the skin where my neck meets my shoulder with those sweet, soft lips of hers. "I know. That doesn't make me feel any less sorry."

The top of her head seems like a safe zone, so I press my lips against her hair. "And you bein' sorry doesn't make me any less mad, but I'm glad you're here."

Now, if she could just simmer down long enough for us to get a little shuteye…

-DH-

A horrible ache in my head is the first thing that registers when my eyes open to a brightly lit bedroom much later in the day. It's followed by the awful realization that I'm alone in my bed, which means last night was probably a figment of my inebriated imagination. The smell of bacon slowly gets stronger and stronger the longer I lie on my back staring at the ceiling above me.

When I finally sit up and put my feet on the ground, I notice the aspirin and water on the nightstand and then her voice, singing some damn Little Big Town song in my kitchen. I almost fall off the bed again out of sheer relief.

I was so close to giving up. Or trying to, anyway.

I'm not going to be in any shape to work today - that's obvious - so I throw on some shorts and a t-shirt before making my way to the kitchen. She's standing at my stove, frying bacon with her back turned to me, barefooted, swinging her hips slowly, and singing.

_Fuuuuck._

Her hair is in a messy ponytail, and I'm not sure if I want to burn those damn shorts or make her wear them for me every day after we work this shit out.

"Hey."

She jumps a little at the sound of my voice and then turns to give me a smile. "Hey." We stand, looking at each other until grease pops behind her. She winces, rubbing the underside of her arm before turning her back to me again to turn the heat down. "I made coffee."

She also made drop biscuits and chocolate gravy.

Oh, she's good. She's really good. Every Southern girl knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She's breaking out her guns.

That's all right. Making her work for it doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

She fries eggs in the leftover bacon grease and slides two on top of steaming grits. And just when I think she can't get any more perfect, she spies a tomato on the far counter and commences washing, slicing, salting, and peppering it.

My mouth is watering despite this shitastic hangover and iffy stomach. That's an accomplishment.

She plates food, and I fix myself a cup of coffee. Neither of us says a word in my tiny kitchen until we're seated across from each other at the table.

When she does speak, it's to say a quick grace, and as I listen to her give thanks for the food and the company, another brick falls.

"_Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, faithful in prayer." _

Granny loved quoting Romans, and I heard those words dozens of times growing up. I was plenty good at being joyful but sorely lacking in patience and prayers. I've never prayed as faithfully as these last two weeks in my whole life. Instead of praying for Bella to come back, I prayed for her to make the right decision.

From what I remember of our conversation last night, she's somehow gotten it into her head that I'm stuck on Katie. That came out of left field. One minute, it was Amber. Then, we were talking about Katie. I'm still not sure how that happened.

"How are you feelin'?" she asks.

God. I don't know how it's possible, but her eggs and grits taste even better than her momma's. Or my momma's.

"Hungry. Thank you for cookin'."

"You're welcome."

"You stayed all night."

She nods. "I figure my daddy is gonna kill me later today anyway, so why not go out with a bang?"

"You wanna explain that?"

Over the course of breakfast, she tells me about her run-in with the law and then some asshole making a pass at her in a truck stop parking lot.

"You were in the back of a squad car?" I'm trying hard not to laugh, but I can't help but wonder if maybe I am a bad influence on her.

"I was."

Chief is going to have a conniption over this for sure. 90 in a 55 is no laughing matter. I'll save my lecture since I'm pretty sure he's going to tear her a new one, but I can't let her off the hook completely. "I thought I asked you to be careful."

She stands, takes my empty plate and hers, and walks across the kitchen. "I was in a hurry."

_That's it._ I drop the napkin onto the table and push my chair back. She watches me stand but doesn't move at all as I approach her, not even when I grab the counter she's leaning against, trapping her with my arms. Her cheeks flush and her lips part, and I'm dying to kiss her. "It's about damn time you picked me, girl."

Her arms come up around my neck and she pushes away from the counter, hugging me tightly with her lips pressed against my neck. "I do pick you. I know we still need to talk, but I want you to know I'm not gonna half ass this anymore. You're all I've thought about, and I don't know how we're gonna work out all the details of livin' apart and doin' the long distance thing, but I know I want to. I want to meet Felix, and I want you to meet my friends. I want to come down here on the weekends and help you with your house and let Rosalie pray for us –"

She'd carry on half the day if I let her, so I put my finger on her lips to hush her. She kisses it. Her guns are small, but she knows how to use them.

Fluctuating between the urge to pinch her head off and the urge to kiss her is a confusing spot to be in. Only one of the two is a viable option, and a kiss might not fix everything but it's not a bad way to start.

When my finger moves to catch her chin, she lifts up onto her toes and presses her lips against mine without much coaxing on my part. I love the way she cuddles right into my arms and parts her lips, knowing I can't resist her.

It's so sweet and perfect that I almost forget to be mad at her, especially when she deepens it with a moan. She really missed me, maybe not as much as I missed her, but she missed me. She wiggles in my arms until my hands are on her ass. As much as she scoffs and frowns about it in public, she loves my hands on her ass when we're alone.

It takes the pads of my fingers touching skin for me to realize that these are in fact the shortest fucking daisy dukes known to man. Before I can bring my hands around front to unbutton them for pay dirt, there's a heavy pounding on my door.

"Dammit," she whines, breathing heavy and panting against my cheek. "Someone has terrible timin'."

"It's probably Eric." I step away from her, hoping some distance might help kill this hard on before I have to answer the door.

She tugs her shorts down and gives her shirt an adjustment, too. It's a good thing, because instead of Eric, Chief is standing on the other side of the threshold when I open the door.

"Edward," he says, nodding curtly but staring at his daughter behind me.

"Chief. Come on in." I step back, bracing myself in case he decides to lay me out here in my own trailer. He has no idea that all I did was sleep with his daughter. Last night, anyway. And God help me, if our roles were reversed, I'd kill me. Sons need to go on the list of things I pray for.

"I was just makin' sure you were safe," he says to Bella, ignoring me completely. "Your phone is turned off, and last I heard, you were comin' home. At least, that's what Officer Miller told me when he called to say you weren't drunk, just stupid."

"I'm sorry," she says. Her voice is tiny, and I want to punch Charlie in the face for calling her stupid, but I can't. He's her father, and it _was_ stupid.

"Charlie, I know you're mad. I'm mad, too. But you and I both know that Bella is far from stupid. She just made a mistake."

"I don't remember sayin' you could call me Charlie."

"Daddy!"

"All right, Chief. Be mad, but don't be hateful. Not in my house."

_Jesus Christ. _Pissing off Bella's daddy hasn't ever been on my "to do" list. Unfortunately, this isn't the first time, and it probably won't be the last since I plan on sticking around for a while. Like indefinitely.

"You could've been killed or hurt someone else, Bella. One blown tire, one deer, one more speeder, or a real drunk for good measure… Any one of those things could have been deadly. Do you have any idea what that would do to your momma?"

As a man, it's easy to spot moments other men wish you couldn't spot. Big, bad Police Chief Charlie Swan is getting emotional on my front porch. All three of us know it isn't just Renee that would've been hurt. Something like that would've likely sent me and Charlie to our graves, too.

Sitting in their kitchen, waiting for her to wake up after that damn snake bite, was torture for both of us. Every minute of that damn afternoon was torture.

It should've been obvious, but being sweet on a girl for more than half your life can play tricks on the mind. When it was all over at the clinic, and she was fine and sleeping with her parents watching over her, I snuck away to the men's room on shaky knees. Before that day, I knew I liked her. I knew I wanted her. Seeing her in pain hurt me so deeply, I swear I could feel it in the marrow. It took a mild anxiety attack in a public restroom, but that was the day I figured out that I love her.

I can understand his anger. I can forgive him for it. And my girl is smart enough to know he isn't being rational right now, but I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again if I let him talk to her like that. "Reckless might be a better word, Chief."

"Reckless covers it," he says. "You need to come on home, girl. We're gonna have a nice, long talk."

"I'm going to take Edward to get his truck first. I'll come straight home after."

She's wearing my shirt and barely-there shorts in my kitchen at half past eleven on a Saturday morning. Choosing this moment to stand up to her daddy isn't in the best interest of my well-being. Charlie probably wanted to shoot me the minute he saw her Jeep parked out there. I'm guessing that desire has probably doubled in the last five minutes, and I know he owns an impressive gun collection. I've been hunting with the man.

But I'm not going to argue with her. She knows her daddy much better than I do.

"Today, Bella." He turns and leaves without a goodbye, and I close the door so Bella won't have to watch him walk away. Arguments with parents are bad enough without having your significant other join in or bear witness.

"You okay?" I ask after the sounds of crunching gravel fade.

"For now," she jokes, trying to laugh even though I can tell she wants to cry.

"Why don't you change clothes, and we'll go pick up my truck? We both know it's not a good idea to keep him waiting."

"That's a nice, solid plan, but I don't have a change of clothes."

"No clothes?"

"Just a beer-scented Elvis t-shirt. I can't wear that home."

"Okay. Those shorts…" Her eyes narrow, and Granny's other favorite saying "Choose your battles" comes to mind. "Nevermind." I'm the biggest damn hypocrite alive. Back in high school, I used to pray she'd wear clothes like this and watch her like a hawk every time she did. Same with the bathing suits. She nearly killed me Senior Skip Day by wearing some tiny, pink polka dot bikini.

She disappears into my room and comes out with her boots on. Boots and shorts. This girl.

It's probably better that Charlie interrupted us. Otherwise, we'd be lying around naked in post-coital bliss right now. As much as I'm ready to get to that part, I need some answers. So does she.

She catches me staring at her. "What?"

"I'm gonna pick you up around seven tonight, okay? We're gonna have dinner and talk."

"Daddy might be done hollerin' by then," she says.

We talk about school on the way to get my truck. This drive isn't long enough to have the discussion we need to have, and I want her full attention when the time comes.

Saying goodbye in the parking lot is tough, because the kiss she leaves on my cheek makes me want to throw her down and kiss her everywhere.

She doesn't go one mile over the speed limit on the way home. I can see the wind whipping her hair around and hear the Queen album she's blasting. She waves after turning into her parents' driveway, and I roll on down the highway.

Bits and pieces of our late night conversation are coming back, and there's something I need to do before I see her again. I make a stop at Banner's but Bree Tanner is running the shack today, which means Amber is probably baking herself on the lounger next to the pool Brady's daddy paid for.

Brady's truck is blocking her convertible Bug in the driveway, so I know she's home. It's a little after one. Brady may or may not be asleep. If he is, I hope he stays that way. Their parents have been married long enough for him to genuinely consider her his sister. He's one of my oldest friends, but this is between me and her. I don't need him taking any shots at me today.

She's alone, reclining on the lounger and wearing some kind of star spangled bikini. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn't see me lean over and yank her ear buds. "What the hell, Edward?" She lifts her sunglasses to glare at me. "Brady's upstairs sleepin'. Let yourself in."

"I'm not here to see Brady."

"Did ya get bored already?"

"What the hell did you say to her?"

There's a flash of guilt, but she covers it quickly with a smile. "I just asked her if you still talk in your sleep," she says innocently.

_Son of a bitch. _

That explains a lot.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. You know I am. But we talked about this long before Bella ever showed up. Your beef is with me, not her." She laughs and pushes her sunglasses back into place. I'm growing less sorry by the moment.

"I had no idea you were so chivalrous."

"I can be when I'm not shitfaced." Every one of our three encounters happened after trips to County Line. Every morning after was awkward and silent. "You can be mad. Call me an asshole - I was one - but I never promised you anything, Amber."

"No, you didn't. I got a few free drinks. She got a key."

"I don't feel the way you want me to. Being mean or tryin' to cause problems with me and Bella isn't gonna change that."

"You know what, Edward? You're right. It is you I'm pissed at." She slams her iPhone onto the table next to her and stands. "YOU never called." She jabs her pointer finger into my chest. "YOU ignored my calls." Another poke. "You ARE an asshole." She brings her other hand up and uses both to shove me into the pool.

She's long gone by the time I make it to the ladder. It's a damn good thing, too. I'm going to have to go to Meridian now and get a new phone. That girl has no idea how lucky she is I wasn't wearing my boots. I'd never hit a woman, but there are all sorts of harmless, evil pranks you learn at Boy Scouts camp.

I ought to make her buy me a new phone since, technically, I never called because I'd already told her it couldn't happen again. Then again, if she's finally pissed enough to move on… Maybe it was worth it. I burn a little asphalt peeling out of their driveway just to let her know that being pissed runs both ways.

A stop at my place is necessary, and I can already tell I'm going to be pressed for time now that I have to replace my phone. Bella's t-shirt is still on the floor in my bathroom. The sheets are still wrinkled on both sides of my bed. And after my shower, I notice a pair of her earrings on the bathroom counter.

As much time as we've spent together this summer, she's never left anything here before. Not even a pack of gum.

Alec barges in while I'm putting my boots on. "Hey, boy. You feel like helpin' me repair a fence this afternoon?"

"I've gotta run to Meridian and get a new phone. I could help you tomorrow after church."

"Nah. I'll take care of it. It's a personal favor, anyway." He studies the pile of dirty dishes in my sink. "You hungry this mornin'?"

"Bella cooked."

"So, she's back?"

"Well, she's here for now. We have some stuff to talk about."

"She's a sweet girl, Edward."

"I know."

He stays much longer than I'd like, deciding that now is the time to tell me the windows and doors will be installed by next Wednesday. I can't complain, because once that happens, the sheet rocking can commence. I'm not going kill myself to make it happen, but I'd love to be able to sleep in that house come Fall Break.

The ride to Meridian is spent stewing over the phone situation and not being able to listen to _my _music since my phone took a swim with me. I'm stuck listening to the radio and getting one song for every fifteen or so commercials. After a while, I just turn it off. Silence is better than Crowley Chevrolet advertisements.

It gives me a lot of time to think.

Between Amber and Katie and everything Bella's ever known about me, I can almost see why she got spooked.

I did everything I could to show her I'm serious, but women, in general, need things spelled out for them. I should've asked about what would happen when we went back to school. Giving her some kind of warning about Amber would've been a good idea. And as much as I don't like to talk about Katie, I probably should've made a few things clear to Bella about that, too.

The AT&T store is crowded, as expected, and getting a new phone is an expensive pain in the ass since I'm not due for an upgrade until next February. By the time I make it back to Quitman, it's twenty after seven.

Bella answers the door, wearing a sleeveless peach dress that hits just above those sexy knees of hers. She's never been one to heap on the make-up, and tonight's no different. Even with her puffy eyes, I've never seen a girl as naturally pretty as the one standing in front of me.

"Hey." She's nervous and fidgeting. Memories of the last time she acted this way settle heavy in my gut.

"Hey."

"I was beginnin' to think you'd changed your mind," she says quietly.

"That's not gonna happen." She relaxes the moment I pull her into my arms for a hug. "I just had some technical difficulties. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I wouldn't have blamed you, you know."

"We're still gonna have that talk. Tonight."

"Okay." She nods. "Tonight. Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." It doesn't hurt that I haven't eaten since breakfast. "What've you got?"

"Momma made pork chops, asparagus, mashed potatoes and gravy…"

"Am I still allowed in your house after this morning?"

"They're not mad at _you._"

"This too shall pass," I tell her, giving her a little squeeze. "Trust me. I stayed in trouble, oh, for about two years straight. My parents still love me."

Hearing her giggle makes me hold on a little tighter. I want to say I knew she'd come back. At first, I was sure she would. But then the days started ticking by, and doubt is a powerful thing.

She's here now. That's what matters. And as soon as the hard part is out of the way, I plan on making her giggle like that every day just so I can hear it.

Chief is working tonight, and Tanya is over at Jake's according to Bella. Renee says hello but doesn't follow us to the kitchen.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Bella is one of the only girls I know that doesn't talk just to hear her own voice. It's refreshing. And confounding at times.

"I think you should be home before your daddy gets home tonight," Renee says after we've cleaned up our mess and informed her we're leaving.

She's using her _momma _voice. Bella and I both know there's no sense arguing. She's probably right. Chief had a rough night last night, and we don't need a repeat.

Having her home by midnight isn't a problem. We're not going very far.

If she recognizes the back roads I'm taking, she keeps it to herself. Part of Alec's land touches the north end of Archusa. It's quiet and private property, so we're guaranteed a chance to talk without any outside interference. Plus, there's no way in hell she can run off if we're in the middle of nowhere.

At least she seems relaxed now. I'd like to keep it that way if possible. We've both had a rough couple of weeks. There was a time she and I could sit next to each other for hours with only a tackle box between us. Sometimes without a word.

This is the best way I can think of for us to talk. Really talk.

I park at the edge of the trees, and she slides across the bench seat to let me help her out of the truck. She smiles when I pull two fishing rods from the back of the truck and offers to hold them so I can get the tackle box and worms from the back seat.

The trail down to the water is well-beaten and the moon is bright tonight, lighting the way down to the water.

I let her pick the spot when we reach the shore and watch as she digs out a worm and pushes it onto her hook. She doesn't grimace the way she did the first time our daddies showed her how to do it. Before my own line is ready, she's casting. It's so perfect, I can't help but wonder how long it's been since she's done this.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna fish anymore this summer. Something about a solemn vow," she says.

"It's Labor Day weekend. Summer's over." Technically.

"Uh huh."

"How was your party?" We've got to start somewhere, and really, that's one of the main things I remember about last night. How she could go out and party with things so messed up and unresolved between us…

"I left. I didn't want to be there in the first place. I left, and I came straight here. Well, except for the brief run in with the smokey."

"And the frat boy in the parking lot."

"And the frat boy," she agrees. "I wasn't on a date, though. I'm not sure if you remember me tellin' you that last night or not. I haven't dated… It didn't even cross my mind." She turns to face me. "I couldn't."

"Good." I never suspected her of dating, but it's still nice to hear it from her own lips.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It was all a bit overwhelmin'. It's been a long time since I was in a relationship, and I completely lost myself in that one. I lost my friends and ended up at a school I might not've considered had it not been for Ty. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad about that part. The deer program at Ole Miss is exactly what I want."

I've never been a fan of Tyler Crowley for some of those exact same reasons. He had her, treated her like some arm decoration, and took her away. In so many ways. But I'm glad she's happy with what she's doing now. I envy her that.

"But the way things fell into place here… Well, it scared me. It felt normal and right, and then I started wonderin' if maybe you just wanted someone to fill in a blank."

"What?" How could she possibly think that?

"I don't know, Edward. It barely makes sense to me, so how am I supposed to explain it to you?"

_Women_.

"I'm not very romantic or good with words –" She laughs at me before I can get the rest out. "What?"

"Who told you you're not romantic?"

"I'm not. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be. I probably should've made my feelings clear, the way I feel about you and about Katie."

"You don't have to –"

"Sure, I do. If I don't, how will you know?" Her cheeks turn pink, and she probably knows what's coming. That's okay. I want her to know. "I like that you paint your fingernails, but you'll still pull a catfish off a hook without blinkin' or cuttin' your hand. I have no idea what Katie's fingernails looked like. I never noticed. I love that you wear dresses with boots and want to track deer poop for a livin'. It's insanely hot that you mud –"

"I love you," she says, interrupting my rambling.

I've been waiting all my life to hear those words from her. "Could you maybe say that again?" I'd like to be sure this is really happening.

"I love you." Her voice is stronger the second time.

There are few things in life I hold above fishing, but this girl is one of them. I drop the rod and take a few steps to get to her. She holds onto her rod with her right hand but wraps her other arm around me when I grab her. "I love you, too, and I want you to know that I'm not hung up on Katie. I'm not sorry things ended with her. I never imagined a woman in that house with me until you stood next to me on the gravel, staring at a concrete foundation back in July."

She drops her fishing pole and pulls me closer with both arms. "You're sure this isn't some leftover childhood crush?"

"Bella, I've always had a crush on you, and I probably always will. That doesn't mean I can't love you at the same time."

She likes that answer. She likes it so much that she presses every inch of her curvy little body against me and kisses me like she might have a little crush on me, too. Sweet and soft mixed with eager. This girl is quick to tease me about my ego, but she makes it worse every time she lets me touch her.

I love making her feel good. Multiple times whenever possible.

"It's almost ten," I mumble between kisses. "Come home with me."

She starts pushing me backwards but keeps kissing me as she walks, and I have to stop her. I love her, but those are a couple of damn fine fishing rods. I'm not leaving them behind.

Most girls would have some kind of conniption over this. But not her. She grabs the tackle box and waits for me at the edge of the trees while I reel in the lines.

I lift her by her waist, giving her a little boost onto the seat. Instead of turning and scooting, she rests her boots on the running boards and tugs me forward with her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you for takin' me fishin'."

"We didn't get much fishin' done." I move closer until I'm standing between her parted legs.

"No, we didn't." She grabs my left hand and tucks it beneath the hem of her dress. As I move it over her skin, the material moves with it until her pretty little knee is exposed.

"Bella, stop." She kisses my neck and shifts forward until she's at the edge of the seat and flush against me. "This isn't… Let me take you home. You have no idea what you're doin' to me."

"I know what I'm tryin' to do," she says, purposefully toying with me as she fumbles with my belt buckle.

"This is why I can't be romantic," I tell her. My hand is steadily moving up her thigh, taking the dress with it. "I should take you home and kiss every inch of you in my bed." The color blossoms across her chest and her cheeks. "Light some candles, play some music." She's inching forward, trying to get my hand where she wants it. "And here you are teasin' me."

She takes my hand in hers and slips one of my fingers and one of her own into her panties. "Not teasin'," she says, leaning back onto her elbow.

The way she moves her hand with mine, being able to feel how much she wants me... Well, I don't think we're going to make it back to my place. She starts slowly moving back, scooting along the bench seat. I follow on my knees until her back is against the passenger door and I'm kneeling in front of her, unbuckling my own belt.

She's busy wiggling out of her underwear and trying to get them off without shedding her boots. The girl wasn't joking when she said she's flexible.

_Damn._

"You sure you don't want to wait and have the romance?" I ask, watching the rise and fall of her chest and the way her knees relax when I unzip my jeans and push them over my hips.

"I'm sure I don't want to wait," she answers, tugging on my shirt until I lean in to kiss her. I'm still trying to figure out how this is going to work with my height and these angles when she pushes my shoulder. "Sit."

Sitting is better, because it gives me the chance to stretch my legs.

She climbs over me, keeping her lips on mine and hugging my thighs with her boot-covered calves. Knowing she's bare under this dress is killing me. So are the sounds she's making – little whimpers and moans.

It's her hand that guides my cock when she finally lowers herself. I try to focus on her lips, her ass in my hands, the tiny peach buttons on her dress... anything to keep from coming. "Hold still for a second."

She doesn't move below the waist, but she peppers gentle kisses on my cheek, the skin under my ear, and my neck; kisses that ruin my plan and my chance to regroup. When I can't stand it anymore, I give her ass a good squeeze. "Now?" she asks coyly, moving slowly.

"Now."

She puts both hands on my shoulders and leans in to kiss me. She rocks above me, and as good as it feels to finally be inside her again, it's second to the way her eyes only close when she's kissing me. Every other moment, she's watching me and looking at me in ways I never she dreamed she could.

I watch her, too. I watch the little beads of sweat form at her hairline. I watch her arms when she stretches them to place her palms flat against the roof of my truck for leverage. I let my eyes drop to watch where we're joined, where she's pushing and pulling against me so hard, and then I can't watch anymore. If I do, she won't get much out of this.

I keep one hand on her ass and move the other to tease her clit. Over and over, she moves. I can feel her body, taught and ready. And when I'm ready, I lean forward, palming her tit in my hand and scraping my teeth over the soft material of her dress.

Her arms drop to wrap around my shoulders, and I know she's there by the way she goes completely limp in my arms. I keep moving, though, thrusting hard and holding onto her, until I can't keep it in anymore.

Neither of us can move, and I'd be content holding her like this until we're gray. Unfortunately, that's not possible. All I have to offer her is a Burger King napkin from the glove box, but she takes it and doesn't complain.

She sits right next to me on the bench seat instead of scooting over to the passenger side for the drive back to her house. Even something as simple as driving around with her head resting on my shoulder makes this feel… different.

It's ten 'til midnight when I walk her to her door. I want to throw her over my shoulder, carry her to my truck, and take her back to my place for the night. But I also want things to be okay between her and her parents, so I don't.

"Um, Edward?" After a sweet goodnight kiss, she tugs on my hand until I look at her. "Can I have a ride to church in the mornin'?"

"What will people think?" I ask, mostly teasing but wanting her to remember what it is she's asking for.

"Whatever they want. Whether we show up together or see each other there, they're still gonna talk. I don't care about that. I just wanna be with you."

"I'll pick you up at ten."

She whispers I love you, gives me one last peck on the cheek, and we say our goodbyes so I can be gone before Chief gets home.

There's a text waiting for me when I park the truck in my driveway.

_I miss you already. _

I miss her, too. And she was right about some things. Living in two different cities is going to be tough, but Oxford is only a two hour drive from Starkville, give or take. I'm willing to make that drive and whatever sacrifices I have to make for this to work.

What's more important is that I think she finally is, too.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for being so patient about this update. With everything that happened last week… Well, it was tough to find a "happy place" to write.**

**You guys blow me away with your sweet reviews. I seriously love y'all. So, let me have it. How'd you like being inside Mississippiward's head? **

**See you soon. Thanks for reading!**

**-MSC**


	7. Mending Fences

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Huge thanks to MariahajilE for turning this around in a matter of hours. Wow. **

**My sister and Nic pre-read for me. Love you both. **

**Music: "Lasso" – The Band Perry**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

I was mistaken thinking it was the ripped jeans that made me love the Dan Posts. They look just as good with pressed khakis and a white Under Armour polo.

"You look pretty this mornin'," Edward says, staring at the white eyelet dress I decided to wear against my mother's wishes. She argued that it's too late in the year for a white summer dress. I argued that it's 81 degrees outside.

I won.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself."

My parents and Tanya left long ago, so I lock up the house and let Edward guide me over to his truck. Our small church is only about a half mile down the highway and I stay glued to his side in the beast on the way, gripping the hand he's not using to steer.

Our fathers are standing out front with the same group of men they've been standing around with for twenty years or more; some of them smoking, some of them laughing or talking, but all of them staring at us when Edward parks.

The urge to scoot over and depart from the passenger door is a strong one, especially with my daddy watching, but the urge to have Edward help me out is even stronger. So I go with it.

He puts an arm around my shoulder and we walk past them together, waving casually and saying quiet hellos.

Spying his mother in the fellowship hall reminds me of a conversation I had with my parents earlier this morning.

"I have to drive back tomorrow, so my parents are cookin' out today. I know I showed up out of nowhere, and you might already have plans. It's okay if you do, but if you don't, I'd love for you to come. You can invite your momma and daddy, too. There'll be plenty. There always is."

"I don't have any plans until later tonight, and you know I'm not gonna turn down food."

"Okay." I'm guessing he's got plans with his buddies. I'm not going to spoil that for him since he had no idea I'd be crashing his weekend.

"Let me see if my parents have plans. Your daddy's less likely to shoot if my momma's present."

As I watch him walk over to Esme, I wonder if he's ever going to believe that Daddy isn't mad at him. He's mad at me. Rightly so. He felt a few reminders were necessary, like the fact that he and Momma not only bought that Jeep for me but also pay my car insurance. If he ever receives another phone call like the one he got Friday night, that will end.

My father is a firm believer in letting the punishment fit the crime.

Esme looks up at me and smiles after Edward finishes asking her. She waves me over and hugs me when I reach her. "I'm so happy to see you," she says quietly. "What can I bring tonight?"

"I'm happy to see you, too. I'm sure Momma's got it covered, but you can check with her."

I wave Momma down, and the two of them chat and make plans until it's time for me and Esme to head for the choir room.

"I'll see you after," Edward says, dropping a peck on my hair before we walk away.

"He's happy you're home, too," she says.

"He's one of the nicest boys I've ever known," I tell her. I'm sure she has some idea of what's been going on the last couple of weeks, and I want her to know I'm not going to give him up again. "Kind and forgiving." _Loving. Strong. _"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to hang on to him."

"I don't think you'll have much trouble."

The sermon is a long but good one this week, one I'd do well to remember. Reverend McCarty reminds us that it isn't enough to call on God in prayer only in times of need. We need to be steadfast during the good times, too, and grateful for our blessings every day.

I've taken a lot of things for granted lately. My parents and sister are sitting a few rows behind Edward and his daddy. Daddy has his arm around Momma and she's leaning against his side, lazily fanning both of them with her bulletin. Some of the things my daddy said yesterday still sting this morning.

He's right, though. Calling home once a month and only to remind them to mail a check for my rent is really selfish and horrible. Tanya got in on the action and lit into me over never visiting, too. Happy Birthday messages on Facebook aren't the same thing as showing up with a Dairy Queen ice cream cake like she does for me every year.

I've eaten a lot of crow this weekend, and I'm deciding here and now to do better. With my family. With Edward.

After the service, Edward gives me a ride home and leaves for a while so he can change clothes. When he comes back, he's wearing board shorts and Reefs, and his momma and daddy are standing with him on my front porch.

Jake shows up not long after, followed by Angie and Ben and their baby, Cole. Esme and Momma fuss over the baby so much that Angie and I take over preparing the food.

Edward comes in to use the restroom, and on his way back outside, he stops to play with the baby in his momma's arms. Seeing him smiling and tickling a baby makes every one of us stop in our tracks and watch. There's nothing more attractive than a man that loves babies.

Angie agrees, whispering and teasing me about my ovaries after Edward has left the room.

"Hush," I whisper. "His momma is right over there."

"She was watchin' you two durin' that entire exchange. We all saw him look over at you. That boy's already down for the count."

"Hush."

It's too soon to think about things like babies and being down for the count. But she's right. He did give me a look.

When the baby starts to fuss, Angie takes him upstairs to my room to nurse him and the mothers take over the kitchen again. I find Tanya outside, sitting on the deck, watching Jake raise a crossbow and take aim at a deer target Daddy keeps at the edge of the woods. Edward shoots next, and I can't help but watch the muscles in his forearms when he draws back the string. He's a good shot, too, making kill shots more often than not. Angie comes out to join us in time to see her husband have a turn, as well.

Daddy grills chicken and bratwurst smothered in barbeque sauce along with a few burgers and some hot dogs. Esme brought homemade coleslaw and baked beans. Angie made deviled eggs and potato salad. Momma baked macaroni and cinnamon apples.

It's a spread.

Edward eats two plates of food and manages to try Momma's hand-churned peach ice cream with a piece of the pecan pie I made just for him.

We sit around talking after dinner as the sunlight disappears behind the trees surrounding us. Edward's phone vibrates in his pocket a few times until he finally pulls it out.

"Did you get a new phone?" I ask. I don't recognize the case he's holding.

"I did. That's why I was late yesterday." He taps out a message and shoves it back into his pocket. "My old phone ended up with some water damage."

"Water damage?"

I'm not sure how to feel when he tells me about the visit he paid Amber. In fact, I'm not sure what to make of Amber at all. Between what Jessica told me and this…

"Is that her texting you every five minutes?" I ask.

"It's just Brady." He sets the phone on the table and leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees and taking my hand between his. "He wants to know if we're comin' down to the lake tonight."

"I don't know–"

"Hear me out. Eric and Garrett are leaving for Alabama tomorrow. Brady is headed to Jackson. I'm skippin' out on the Fall Break trip to Panama City this year so I can work on my house. I won't see any of them until Thanksgiving at the earliest."

"It's fine," I tell him. "I can see you tomorrow."

It really is. I don't want to take him away from his friends.

"Is it because of Amber? Is she the reason you don't want to go?" he asks.

I'd like to say that she has nothing to do with it, but that would be a lie. "She might be a small part of it," I admit. "Then, there's Eric. He wasn't too happy with me Friday, and I can't imagine your other friends are, either."

"Eric was a six pack in when I picked him up Friday to head to the bar. Forget that Facebook post, okay? He didn't mean it." He backtracks almost immediately. "Well, maybe he did at the time, but he's not the type to hold a grudge." He squeezes my hand and looks down at our fingers. "And as for Amber, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her before. I'm not proud of the way I treated her. Somethin' like that's hard to bring up in conversation."

"I don't expect you to hand over a list. Lord knows I'd hate to hand you mine. I'm just not sure it's a good idea for me to go if she's gonna be there."

"It's gonna happen someday, Bella. This is a small town, and I'm not givin' up my friends because of her. We're gonna see her. There'll come a day when we'll see Ty while we're out. And if I'm lucky, he might pipe off again about me bein' a bad choice for you and I might finally get to bust him in the jaw."

"Edward." I shake my head, not sure what to say.

"I'm teasin'." He grins. "Mostly." The pad of his thumb brushes lightly across my wrist. "Please come with me." His version of puppy dog eyes leaves me tongue tied, so I nod. Slowly he leans forward, pulling me closer until our lips touch. "It's gonna be fine. You'll see."

"I don't want to intentionally hurt her feelings."

"The way she did yours?" he asks angrily. "You're my girl, and those are my friends. I'm not gonna draw a line between you and them. Amber is gonna have to get over it. She may as well start now. Other people want you there."

"Yeah, right."

He picks up his phone, taps the screen a couple of times, and hands it to me. "Brady sent this text an hour ago."

_Is sweet cheeks coming? _

"That doesn't count. He just wants to see me in a bathin' suit again." I push away from the table and stand, carrying my plate with me to the house.

Edward does the same and follows me into the kitchen. "I do, too," he says. "I want you there with me."

In some ways, he's right. Backing down now isn't a good way to make a fresh start, especially when I promised him no more half-assing. And if we start drawing lines now, it will just mean they'll have to be crossed later. I don't want to come between him and his friends.

"Okay. I'll come."

"Thank you." He kisses the corner of my mouth, my cheek, the skin just beneath my ear… "I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

"I'm sure you will."

"Break it up, y'all," Tanya says, walking into the kitchen. "The parentals are on my heels."

"I'm gonna go and put a suit on," I tell him. He pulls me closer for one quick kiss before releasing my hand.

I'm halfway up the stairs when I hear his voice from the living room. "Bella?" His smile is nervous, and I know what he's going to say before he opens his mouth. "Um. Not–"

"The white one," I finish for him. "I know."

The white one isn't even here. It's in Oxford. With the blue one and my black one. The only suits here are old ones. I have a choice between camo or pink polka dots. The pink one is a string bikini with ruffles on it. The camo is a halter with boy shorts. It's definitely less revealing.

_Camo it is_.

He notices the strap peeking out from under my white t-shirt. As soon as we're alone in his truck, he pulls on the collar of my shirt enough to see down the front of it.

"Camouflage," he laughs. "Jesus. You must like pushin' my buttons, girl." Come to think of it, I do like pushing his buttons. When I'm sure we're out of my parents' sights, I pull the shirt over my head and toss it into the beach bag at my feet.

He shifts in his seat, trying to put some space between us. I'm not fond of this idea, so I scoot even closer and rest my hand on his thigh.

"Bella."

"What?"

"Don't do that," he laughs, catching my hand before I make it high enough to count.

"Why on Earth not?" Surely he must be as frustrated as I am. We've been together almost every minute of this day, only not together.

"Because." He kisses my knuckles and then rests our hands on his knee. "I'm not gonna let you seduce me in this truck again. I want you in my bed tonight."

_Oh, good Lord. _

I stop teasing and settle for holding his hand.

Instead of driving to Eric's, he goes to his parents' place. "This way, we can come and go as we please," he says, jumping into his daddy's boat. He helps me in with his hands on my waist and pulls me against him. "Let me see them."

"What?"

"The bottoms."

"There you go again. Tryin' to talk me out of my britches."

"Always." He pulls the Dawgs cap off and tosses it onto the seat next to him before gripping the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it over his head.

"Okay, then." I unbutton my shorts and let them drop. "Is this acceptable? Am I decent?"

"Turn around," he says, waving his pointer finger in a circle. I comply, tugging the boy shorts down as I move. "Hell no, it's not decent. Nothin' that makes your ass look that good can be considered decent."

He starts the boat and I stretch out on the seat across from him, letting him have the view he wants. He grumbles about the suit, but he doesn't take his eyes off of me until he spots the pontoon.

He steers us close enough for me to toss the line to Garrett to tow us in. Edward gives me a boost with his hand on my butt, and he only cusses at Garrett twice for actually touching me while helping me board the pontoon. As punishment, Garrett refuses to give Edward a hand. Before I can offer, Edward dives into the lake. He doesn't surface until he's reached the ladder.

Brady leans over the Yeti, pushing ice around for a moment or two. He hands Edward a Red Stripe and turns to me. "No more Summer Ale, sweet cheeks. Sorry." He winks. "We've got some kind of blue wine coolers, Budweiser, Red Stripe, Bud Light Lime, Coors, Busch Light…"

"I'll have a Bud Light Lime."

He digs one out, shakes the ice from the bottle, and hands it to me. Amber sits up in her lounger, glaring at me and watching me twist the cap. "Those are mine," she says.

"Amber." Brady shakes his head in disapproval.

"Alrighty, then." I hold the opened beer out to her. "Here you go." Momma says it's better to let people make asses of themselves rather than do it for them. I can see her point. Amber's doing a fine job of making herself look bad. She doesn't need any help from me.

She takes it from me silently and sets it on the deck before reclining in her seat.

"Here, Bella." Leah hands me a Bud Light Lime from a smaller blue Igloo that's doubling as a footrest for her and Sam. "These are mine. I've got plenty."

"Thanks."

Edward shoots her a grateful smile and pulls me down onto his wet, cold lap despite my protests and efforts to get away from him. "Be still," he whispers in my ear. "You're keeping me warm."

"And now my butt is cold, thank you very much," I laugh. "I think I might skip swimmin' tonight. Your teeth are chatterin'."

"This is probably the last weekend it will be warm enough to swim until spring. There's no skippin' allowed." He stands, shifting me into his arms, and walks to the back deck.

"Don't you dare throw me in that lake, Edward Cullen." I cling to his neck firmly. There is no way I'm letting him toss me into the water.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he says. Then, he jumps in and takes me with him.

It's chilly, but once the initial shock is over, the water feels good; cool, calm, and soothing. And Edward never gets more than a few inches away. His hands are warm and sure beneath the surface.

Everyone is nice. Except Amber. I don't blame her. Not really. Her feelings are genuine, even if the way she chooses to execute them leaves a lot to be desired.

Brady flirts and makes jokes. Eric asks about school. Leah keeps offering me beer until my toes are warm and my knees feel like jelly. Edward sits behind me on the deck and wraps a blanket around us both. When we've dried some and the conversation starts to die down, we say our goodbyes and head for shore.

There's a text from Alice waiting for me when we get back to his truck. They're having a party tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just a few friends at Peter's place. She wants to know if I'm coming, and if I'll have a plus one. It's a delicate way of asking if Edward and I have straightened things out. I don't mention it until he's helping me out of the truck back at his place.

"My friends are havin' a party at Peter's apartment tomorrow. His building has the better pool. I know Oxford is two hours out of the way for you…"

"My first class isn't until 9:40 Tuesday mornin'," he says, stepping closer and placing his hands on my butt.

"You could stay the night."

"I don't think we'll be gettin' much sleep if I stay the night with you," he says, backing me up against the beast.

"I'm okay with that." In fact, I'm counting on it. I can catch up on my sleep after classes on Tuesday.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Noonish?" I suggest. "That will give me a chance to have breakfast with my parents and Tanya and say my goodbyes. According to Charlotte, Peter is going to fire up the grill around five. That means it will probably be closer to six, because he likes to visit with folks. He gets distracted easily."

"So, Peter's fond of standin' around the grill, shootin' the shit instead of cookin'."

"He's also fond of walkin' around our apartment naked. Consider yourself warned."

"The only naked body I want to discuss is yours." He tugs on the waistband of my swim shorts, walking backward toward his porch with me in tow.

"Really? You want to talk?"

"No," he answers, sliding his key into the lock. "I want to strip you down and make you holler."

It isn't the after effects of beer making my knees warm now; it's his voice, and the promise in his words, and the way he pushes my shorts down with his thumbs as soon as we've crossed the threshold.

I manage to get his shorts untied around the same time he unhooks my halter. We leave a trail of wet bathing suits, kissing and groping on our way to his bedroom. I climb onto the bed, and he follows.

"I'm gonna kiss you from here…" His lips move against my knee. "…to here." He uses the back of his knuckle to trace his plan of attack. "Then, I'm gonna start all over again from here." He kisses my other knee, uncurls his finger, and slowly moves it against my flesh.

True to his word, he moves his lips slowly over every inch of my thigh, occasionally adding teeth or tongue, until I'm squirming to get closer and begging him. Through it all, his hand is steady, giving me more by adding another finger, but he won't speed up or add his thumb. All the while, he's kissing, licking, and tickling my leg, taking his time.

By the time his mouth joins his hand, I'm so wound up that all I can do is grip the pillow under my head and hold on, the same way he's holding onto my hip with his free hand.

"Oh, damn," I mumble, trying not to shift against his face or be greedy.

He moves up my body, dropping kisses along the way. "I made you cuss." He grins when I push on his shoulder, indicating that he should lie down. "Is this my reward?" He watches me climb over him and catches my butt in his hands to help line us up. "Fuck," he mutters, tightening his grip and meeting me halfway. "I think you like being on top." My hands settle on his chest, and I stare at them, unable to answer even though I do. Like it, that is. "I wish you could see your cheeks right now. They're burnin', even in the moonlight."

He's in one of his dirtier moods tonight. Oral seems to do that to him. I'm not complaining, though. I might not be able to say the things he says, but that doesn't mean I can't like them just as much.

He sits up and I wrap my legs and arms around him, bringing us even closer together. "You're as pretty and sweet as an angel, but you move like a she-devil," he whispers against my lips. "I'm probably gonna burn in Hell for the thoughts that ran through my mind in church this mornin'."

"You should've been inside my head the mornin' after I ran into you at County Line."

He grins and pushes harder. "Oh, yeah? Did you have dirty thoughts about me?"

"I did."

"Dammit, Bella." He tries to slow, but I keep moving.

"You're the one that decided to tease me by goin' commando after our little dip in the lake."

The next thing I know, I'm flat on my back. He follows, thrusting hard and deep, killing any words that might have been on my lips and reducing me to moans and prayers of a different nature. And he keeps his earlier promise, making me holler his name a few times before all is said and done.

We're sweaty and spent, lying on our backs with our sides touching, when he speaks again.

"I don't want to take you home."

"Then don't."

He turns his head to stare at me. "You know I have to."

"I spent most of yesterday afternoon bein' yelled at and told to act like an adult. So, I told my father that I'd be happy to if he planned to treat me like one." I turn onto my side and prop myself on my elbow so I can look at him. All of him. Sweaty and naked because of me.

I'd like to stay the night.

"I understand where you're comin' from." I can tell from his tone that I'll be sleepin' in my own bed tonight. It's hard to keep the disappointment off my face. "Don't do that," he says, lifting his hand to brush his fingers over my cheek. "I've been there. My momma treated me the way Chief treats you. It's why I rented this trailer until the house is done. I just don't think this is the weekend to stretch your daddy's patience any thinner."

"You're probably right."

Edward _is_ right. When he drives me home an hour later, Daddy is in a much better mood than I've seen all weekend.

It seems like Tanya has forgiven me, too. She comes into my room to make sure we're square and stays to ask about my night. This is the first time we've spent alone since I've been back, so I fill her in. On everything. Starting with my visit from Amber after the snake bite and ending with Edward kissing me goodbye on our porch an hour ago.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Stop that." We both know she's plenty smart, especially with math, my worst subject. She just never cared about any of the other stuff enough to do more than what was required.

"Edward Cullen wasn't at County Line that night by some cosmic coincidence or serendipity or any of that stuff. He was there because I mentioned that I might take you there. That day he asked about you?" She nods, smiling with narrowed eyes. "I may have thrown him a few bread crumbs, but he chose to follow them."

"Were you plannin' all along to abandon me with him?" I ask with a smile.

"No. I didn't figure I'd have to. He _is_ Edward Cullen." We both laugh at me for being the dummy that tried to turn him down. "I'm glad you came around. I can tell you just from lookin' at him, it was obvious that he was miserable when you were gone."

"I was pretty miserable, too."

"I know. I was keepin' up with you through Charlotte."

Another reason Facebook is the devil; it wants you to be friends with your relatives' friends. It's one big spying network. "You're just as guilty as they are." I nod my head at the door, indicating our parents. "I'm not a child."

"We were all worried, Bella. You lit outta here like your ass was on fire. Edward was scowlin' around town. Momma and I suspected it might've had somethin' to do with that visit from Amber, but we couldn't be sure. I was gonna give you one more week and then show up with a birthday cake and a few whacks upside the head for you."

"Even without the talk with Jessica, I don't think I'd have been able to stay away much longer."

I'm anxious the next morning and spend so much time texting back and forth with Edward that Momma says to invite him to breakfast. And Edward never turns down food.

I like his casual, driving attire: board shorts, a blue t-shirt, flops, and his Dawgs cap. In a way, I wish we could stay and hit the lake here instead of settling for a tiny pool back in Oxford. The end of summer always stinks, but I'm irrationally sad knowing Edward was probably right last night.

No more swimming in the lake with him for a while.

We'll just have to find other ways to entertain ourselves. I wasn't kidding with my offer to help with his house whenever I'm able.

After breakfast, I stay close to Momma in the kitchen, offering to help her clean up so I can have a few minutes alone with her. She tells me not to worry too much over the events of this weekend. Or the last couple of weeks.

"Everything will turn out in the end," she says, hugging me tightly. "You know your Daddy will cool off. You're the baby. It's harder for us to let go." Her words squeeze me as tightly as her arms do.

"Thanks, Momma."

An hour later, she stands on the porch waving until I follow the beast onto the highway so Edward and I can make our way north.

The ride is mostly interstates, trees, and glimpses of my favorite country boy in the side-view mirror of his truck. He waves me past him when the exit signs for Oxford appear. I take him to our place first so he can leave his truck and ride with me to the party.

"These are nice apartments," he says, glancing around at the buildings after getting into the Jeep with me. "Which building is yours?"

"The olive unit." Ours is furthest from the pool area. It's a good thing, because there's almost always some kind of party going, weather allowing. The lot is crowded, and I can tell the pool area is, too, even though I can't see it from here. There are enough people wandering around in bathing suits with alcoholic beverages in hand. "These are decent apartments. Wait until you see Peter's place. Campus Creek is much nicer. They've got fancy stone barbeque pits and really nice pools, and they're newer. This place was the best we could do on three months' notice."

Peter's apartments are also closer to campus. "This is The Square," I explain to Edward, driving through town. "It's the center of everything here."

The parking lots at Campus Creek are full, too, and I have to park a ways from the pool area and nowhere near Peter's apartment.

Charlotte notices us first and calls out from the corner of the patio that our group has secured. Peter waves a bottle of Budweiser in the air in greeting.

They're all staring. I step closer to Edward and tighten my grip on his hand. "Hey," he says softly. "I think I'm supposed to be the nervous one right now."

"I'm not nervous." My friends can wait. This is important. "I'm happy you're here."

He smiles, tugging me forward with our joined hands. I'm surprised to see Jasper in the crowd and even more surprised when he walks up behind Alice as she bends over, searching through a large beach bag. He grips her waist and pulls her butt against him.

Well.

_I guess they hit it off. _

"Is that –?"

"Jasper," I confirm. "And that's my roommate, Alice, he's mountin'."

I introduce Edward as my boyfriend, and he sweet talks my roommates and talks football with Peter and Jasper. He stands his ground, maintaining that Ole Miss sucks and we should just accept it. He takes a lot of picking as a result, but I admire him for sticking to his guns and being a good sport about it.

Alice and I sneak away once Edward feels at home. She brought the bathing suit I asked for via text this morning and a couple of beach towels.

"Have you gone country?" I ask her, locked away in the privacy of Peter's bedroom so I can change.

"He's very… determined."

I laugh. "Most country boys are once they set their minds to somethin'."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Edward, Peter, and Jasper hit it off despite Edward's poor taste in football. Charlotte and Alice ply me with margaritas and quietly talk me out of all the details of my weekend thus far. By the time I'm done, Charlotte is smiling and not even trying to hide that she's checking out my boyfriend right in front of me.

"He's even better in person," she says. "Think he might walk around the apartment naked?"

"Charlotte," I warn. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

Both of them laugh and tease me, and when Edward comes over, they ask him about school and his house. I only catch Charlotte winking at him once.

I shouldn't be surprised that Edward fits in well with these folks. He was the most popular kid in high school for a reason. He was nice to everyone. He may like himself, but he likes others just as much, if not more.

Nothing has changed in that respect. He pays attention to the conversation around him, jokes with Peter, and challenges Jasper to a water volleyball match.

He fits right in here, as well as I fit with him down home.

We stay long past sunset until the pool water chills and only stragglers are left. Charlotte decides to stay at Peter's for the night. Since I quit drinking a couple of hours into the evening, I offer to give Alice and Jasper a ride.

Edward grabs an overnight bag from the beast when we get back to my apartment. The party is still going on over at our pool. Jasper and Alice decide to check it out.

Our apartment is cold and dark, having been deserted for most of the day.

"Come on in," I tell Edward, leading him through the door. "This is the kitchen." I flip light switches and guide him through our humble abode. "That's the living room. Bathroom." I point.

At the end of the hall, I pause. "Um. This is my room."

He opens the door, tosses his bag in the corner next to my closet, and then sits on the edge of my bed, toeing off his shoes. It doesn't take long for us to strip, and as my neighbors shoot off every type of pyrotechnic available in the parking lot, Edward keeps his word.

Neither of us gets much sleep.

The alarm clock wakes us at 6:30. We both have classes today and from now on. I could kick myself for squandering that week we could've had at the end of August.

After I turn it off, he pulls me underneath him, settling between my legs and easing inside. We move together slowly, making it last, since it will be days until we can feel this again.

"I love you," he says, burying his fingers in my hair. "I want you to stick with me." He cradles my head in his hand, running his lips over my jaw and sinking deeper when I change the angle of my hips. "Nine months. We'll graduate in nine months, and then we'll figure out our next steps together, okay?"

If I try to talk, I'm going to cry. So I nod and pull him closer, desperate to show him that I mean it. When his lips find mine, I kiss him over and over again, trying to erase that moment in my parents' living room when I refused him. "I love you, too," I tell him.

We make plans over breakfast. We'll Face Time, text, and talk until we can see each other Saturday. He's rushing to get out the door at 7:30 so he can make it to his first class on time, but he stops long enough to put his bag and cap on the floor.

He wraps me in his arms, and his goodbye kisses last long enough to make both of us late for our first classes. We hit the highway at the same time, and he waves when I make the turnoff for school.

I blow him a kiss he can't see, making a promise I intend to keep for a lot longer than a school year.

* * *

**A/N- I can be a complete space cadet at times. I can't believe I forgot to thank y'all. Thanks to Nic for rec'ing DH for FotW at TLS a few weeks ago. And thank you for voting it into the top 5! **

**Also, lovely Michelle (allthingsHHH) rec'd it at Bookish Temptations. The alerts went crazy after your review. Thank you, sweetie.**

**Thank you so much for your feedback and reviews. I'm glad y'all seemed to like the EPOV. We'll hear from him again soon. :)**

**Attention TGAG readers! I've decided to write a futuretake for The B Sides (that's EPOV, in case you forgot) for Fandom4LLS. A $10 donation will get you a compilation of stories from some of my favorite authors. A lot of them, actually. And it's a great cause. Please donate if you can. I'd love to see them reach their goal.  
**

**Thanks for reading. See you soon. **

**-MSC **


	8. Midway

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**MariahajilE, thank you for beta stuff and beyond. You're the bomb. **

**M and Nic pre-read, encourage, and talk things out with me. I can't thank them enough. **

**Music: "Simple Man" – Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Having Bella to look forward to makes the week go by surprisingly fast. I'd expected the opposite, but she fills my days with texts and phone calls, making it impossible to miss her. Sure, I'd rather have her here with me. That's a given. But this physical space between us might be a good thing. When we're in the flesh, we tend to really be in the flesh.

I'm not complaining. Chemistry is a good thing. But so is knowing that she likes to read books she can hold in her hand, and her biggest wish is to have a white Christmas just once; things I learned this week via text.

Friday comes, and I hit the road at daybreak. I'm anxious to get home and see the progress. Alec said everything is good, and the sheet-rocking can start next week, but I want to see it with my own eyes.

It's not that I don't trust Alec. It's peace of mind. This is the only house I'm ever going to build for myself. This is my home.

I want it to last.

With any luck, we'll have the cotton insulation finished this weekend. Then, Jake can come over and make one more check on the electrical. By the time I leave Monday, they should be starting on the sheet rock.

The custom kitchen will come last, after everything else is finished. It's going to take the longest and cost me a fortune in stone and tile, but it will be worth it in the end. Someday, it will be the most important room in the house.

I've saved a ton of money in supplies and labor, and so far we're coming in under estimate. Maybe that's why I keep expecting something to go wrong.

Alec is right, though. The crew is hard at work when I pull into my drive.

Working with them makes the day go by quicker. Thinking of Bella and knowing I'll get to see her tomorrow speeds it along.

Since it's Friday, I call it a day a little after five. These guys have girls they want to get home to and weekends to start.

Riley sends a text while I'm in the shower.

_Went fishing today. I'm thinking beer and a fry._

A few cold ones and a free dinner don't sound like such a bad idea.

_Be there in twenty._

My phone chimes again right before I start the truck.

This one's from Bella.

_I'm coming home._

Instead of texting her back, I call. "Everything okay? I thought your roommates were celebrating your birthday tonight?"

"We're going to do it on my birthday instead. Tanya called. She and Jake broke up. Again."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What time are you leaving?"

"As soon as I throw some clothes in this overnight bag."

"I'm headed to Riley's for fish and beer. Will you text me when you get to town so I'll know you're okay?"

"I will," she promises. "Don't worry. I'm gonna do the speed limit."

Riley is on his deck, filleting catfish with a small electric saw. The tub of bubbling oil simmers over the burner a few feet away. Sam and Leah are manning the grill, turning corn and foil covered potatoes. Collin and his girl, Kim, show up shortly after the food is ready.

Sam gets a call from his boss around nine. He's bogged out in a ditch just past the county line. Since I've only had a few beers, I offer to drive him and help him score his brownie points.

The drive to and from takes longer than it does to pull his boss' Blazer out of the mud hole he's stuck it in. Bella texts in the midst of the towing, letting me know that she's home and spending some time with her sister.

She sends a second text an hour later, asking me to stop by on my way home if I feel up to it.

_On my way._

Riley ribs me about cutting out early, cursing me as I open the door of my truck. Leah tells me to ignore him and invites me and Bella for dinner sometime in the near future. I don't stick around to talk details, because my girl is home and wants to see me.

And I'm dying to see her.

She slips out the front door the moment my tires hit the gravel of her driveway, and she's down the stairs and at my truck when I park.

"Hey," she says, reaching for me before my boots hit the ground. She giggles when I bear hug her off the ground and leans in to kiss me.

I didn't even have to ask this time.

"Hey." I put her down but hang on to her hand. "How is Tanya?"

She pulls me up the stairs and onto the porch. "Do you mind if we stay out here?" I follow her to the porch swing and sit beside her when she lowers herself onto it. "She's in a foul mood, and there's no tellin' what she'll say if we go in there."

"She's mad?" I'd assumed Bella rushed home to dry her sister's tears.

"As a hornet. She called in sick today to play hooky with him, and while they were rollin' around in the sack, he proposed." She leans against me and picks up my hand. "This is the second time this has happened."

"He's proposed twice?"

"Yes." She touches the tips of my fingers with her own, settling her palm on mine. "The worst part is that she wants to marry him. She just wants to live together first. She says there's no way in hell she's gonna agree to marry someone until she's lived with him."

"Why doesn't he ask her to move in?"

"Well, Jake is old-fashioned."

"So they broke up?"

She rests her head against my neck. "They do that whenever they hit this brick wall."

"And what do you think they should do?" Her answer to this question is worth filing away for future reference.

"I think they should both stop bein' so stubborn. She should take the ring, and he should let her move in. But what I think doesn't matter. Tanya loves to dish out advice right and left, but she's never been good at takin' it."

"You're a fine one to talk about bein' stubborn."

"Maybe that part _is _genetic." She laughs quietly.

The crickets chirp, and occasional cars pass. Other than that, it's just me, her, an old swing, and one of the clearest night skies I've seen in years. She cuddles against me, playing with my hand and telling me about a couple of upcoming festivals and fairs that she's volunteered for.

Shortly after midnight, Chief pulls in. That's my cue. It won't kill me if he doesn't like me, but I'd at least like to have his respect. Bella kisses me on the cheek, and her daddy stops to shake my hand on the steps.

"Saw a couple of deer crossin' not far from your place 'bout an hour ago. Drive safely."

"Sure thing, Chief."

Bella stays on the porch, watching me safely to the highway and blowing me a goodnight kiss before I back out. I think about that sweet and simple air kiss during the entire drive home. And for the first time in my life, I drop to my knees at the foot of my bed and thank God for something without asking anything of him in return.

There's a text from Bella waiting for me when I wake up around nine.

_Breakfast?Momma and Tanya are cooking…_

Instead of replying, I dress for the day and show up on their doorstep twenty minutes later. Chief doesn't look surprised to see me.

"Mornin', Edward." He walks to his chair, sits, and lifts the remote. "She's in the kitchen."

The house smells like bacon and blueberries. Bella is standing at the stove, stirring chocolate gravy, and her whole face brightens when she spots me watching from the doorway.

"Good mornin'," she says.

"Mornin', ladies."

Tanya grumbles, pouring fresh batter onto a waffle iron. "These two will be married with five kids before I ever get out of this damn house."

"That's enough, Tanya," Renee says. "Sulkin' is unattractive."

Tanya gives her mother a look that would have me quaking in my boots, but Bella's momma smiles and starts chatting about their plans for the day. The ladies are making a trip to Meridian to do some shopping.

It will just be me and Alec today, and with any luck, we'll finish the downstairs and then tackle the upstairs tomorrow after church. I'll be glad when this is done or at least at a phase that Bella can be around for.

Bella sits next to me at the kitchen table, planting herself between me and Chief and steering the conversation away from anything even remotely related to Jake. I skip over his name when Chief asks about the progress on the house.

"How 'bout dinner at my place tonight?" I ask when Bella walks me to my truck to say goodbye.

"That sounds perfect." She puts her hands on the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. She tastes like blueberries and syrup, and her hair smells like sunshine and summertime. Of their own accord, my hands wander over her hips, earning a small moan, and settle on her ass. She sighs.

_Maybe I could call Alec and tell him to wait to come over until noon…_

Chief kills that idea by slamming the front door and glaring at us as he walks to his truck. He opens the door, gets in, and cranks it without saying a word to either of us. Since I'm parked behind him, I'm guessing this is his polite way of saying, "Get your hands off my daughter's ass, and get the hell out of my way."

"Text me a time when you know how your day is gonna go," Bella says, stepping away from me.

"Will do."

_Groceries. I'm going to need groceries._

On the drive home, I make a detour over to Sunflower to pick up a few things.

Alec has started without me by the time I make it home. He teases me for being late until I tell him I was at Bella's for breakfast.

"Can she cook?" he asks. "I know the girl can make a damn fine batch of half and half, and she is Renee Swan's daughter."

"She makes the best eggs and grits I've ever had."

"Shut yo mouth."

"Don't tell Momma."

He chuckles. "Get busy, and it'll be our little secret."

I don't mind running crews for him. I don't mind working with them. We get more done that way. But I like working one-on-one with Alec just as well. When I was younger, he'd talk, explaining every step.

He can do almost anything. So he does. Designing, planning, and building homes is a big part of it. We've done fencing, decks, and pergolas. There isn't much he can't do with wood. Thanks to him, I can do it all, too.

We finish the downstairs, and I have just enough time to get a shower and start dinner before Bella knocks on the door at seven.

"You don't have to knock," I tell her. The rest of whatever I was going to say gets fuddled and stuck when she smiles. Her hair is down tonight, in loose curls, and she's wearing a pretty ivory dress with tiny flowers along every hem. The leather belt at her waist matches the dress, her boots, and her eyes.

I stare. I can't help it.

"I'll remember that," she says, brushing past where I'm standing, giving me the rear view. Long, wavy hair, the kind of hips a man would die to touch, and smooth legs that disappear into a pair of Justins…"Oh, my goodness. What is that smell?"

"Spicy shrimp creole."

She walks over to the stove, stopping close enough to inhale and inspect the simmering contents of the pot.

"You cook?" Her back is to me, so I can't see her face, but I can tell from her voice she's confused.

"I can cook, yes."

"But you…" She turns around slowly. "…you let me make a fool of myself teachin' you how to make a pie."

"I've never made a single dessert in my life, unless you count s'mores. That was the best cookin' lesson I've ever had. Much better than havin' Felix scream at me or Momma pop my knuckles with a wooden spoon for prematurely lickin' the bowl."

"What else can you cook?" She walks toward me slowly, running her fingers lightly over the edge of the counter.

"Anything on a grill, obviously. I make a mean deer meat chili and decent gumbo. I can't fry chicken worth a damn, but I'm good at minute steaks and mashed potatoes. Your fried eggs are much better than mine."

She stops right in front of me, staring at my shirt. "Is there anything you can't do?" she asks playfully, lifting a hand to fiddle with one of the buttons.

"Plenty." Like refusing her when she starts trying to undress me. I catch her hand in mine to get it away from my shirt.

She laughs, tossing her head back a little without even realizing it and shaking it at the same time. She knows I'm on to her. "Okay. We'll eat first," she says.

I'm almost offended by her surprise over the meal being tasty. "Is it that surprisin' that it tastes good?"

"When you said dinner, I was expectin' delivery or DiGiorno, not real dinner."

"Has anyone ever cooked for you before?"

"Other than family, no."

"There are things I like to cook. It will be easier when the house is finished and I have access to a nice, big kitchen. I've been guilty of moochin' off my parents. And yours when you're home. It's easier than cookin' for one and stirrin' up a mess in this tiny kitchen."

"I can't wait to see the finished product. I have ideas in my head of what things will look like based on what you've told me, but I'm curious to see if the reality matches."

"I'm curious about that, too. I've got to think about colors soon. The last house we built in a subdivision had tan walls in every room. I want color. Different colors. The kitchen and master bath won't need it, because they're almost entirely wood and tile, but the other rooms... Well, I've got to make some decisions."

"I could probably help with that," she offers quietly, studying her plate and pushing rice around with her fork. "Colors, I mean. Not makin' decisions."

"Be careful," I warn. "If you help choose, you have to help paint, too."

She finally looks up. "I can do that. I'm handy with a roller."

After dinner, she sits on the counter next to the sink while I wash the dishes. Her legs are crossed at the ankles, and she's waving her hands around and telling a story about a freshman that drunkenly streaked across campus in broad daylight.

"Did you look?" I ask, purposefully trying to make her blush. It works.

"I wasn't there, but Charlotte took pictures with her phone." She turns her head to look at my refrigerator instead of me. "And before you ask, yes, I did look at those."

"God, I almost feel sorry for that poor bastard," I laugh. "I'd hate to have a bunch of girls sittin' around critiquin' my pecker."

She giggles. "_You _have nothin' to be embarrassed about. _Him_…Well, that's a different story."

"See what I mean?" I close the dishwasher and move to stand between her legs. "I'd love to have been a fly on the wall durin' that conversation. I bet your cheeks were on fire." She shifts when my hands skim over her knees, trying to get closer. They're flaming now. It feels wrong, but every time she acts bashful, it makes me think of how wicked she can be between the sheets. Thinking about that has me pulling at her panties.

She catches my hands in hers and jumps down to stand in front of me. Without saying a word, she pulls me to my room and stops next to the bed. I feel lost for a second, because something is bothering her. I can tell.

_She was fine until I made a move..._

When she sits, I sit next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Um. This would be a good weekend for us to be extra careful," she says, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand.

When your Biology major girlfriend says it's a good idea to be careful after being on antibiotics, you listen. "Okay." I take the condom from her and set it next to the pillow. "You can talk to me about stuff like that, you know. It's nothin' to be embarrassed about."

"Is that the doctor in you talkin'?" she asks, reaching for the button on my shirt again.

"No, that's the boyfriend in me. I like to tease you because I like it when you blush, but I'm serious about takin' care of you." I'd abstain for this girl if she asked me to. Keeping her happy and safe doesn't include knocking her up before she finishes school.

Five minutes ago, I wanted to make her scream on my kitchen counter, but right now, I just want to love her. So I kiss her, undress her, and take my time showing her how much.

She dresses quietly when it's time to go home. Someday soon, I'm going to take her up on that offer of spending the night here again. I can't help thinking it'd be best to wait a while and show Chief we're serious before we do it.

I pick her up for church again, but Rosalie Hale steals her from me the moment we walk in the door. Bella gives me an apologetic smile, but we both know you don't walk away from the preacher or his wife if they've got something in store for you. Usually it's a lecture. For me anyway. If Bella hadn't told me about Rosalie praying for us before, I might be worried right now about whatever conversation is taking place in the small Sunday School classroom they disappeared into.

Ms. Cope passes me in the hall and thumbs over her shoulder, telling me there are donuts in the fellowship hall. There's also piping hot Folger's and hazelnut creamer. That's as gourmet as it gets around here.

Dad's working today, so I sit alone with a hymnal resting on my lap, staring at my girlfriend and trying not to imagine her naked underneath her choir robe. Reverend McCarty gives me the evil eye more than once during his sermon.

After the service, her momma invites me back to their house for lunch since Bella is driving back to Oxford tonight. I don't relish the thought of her leaving, but I'll be doing the same thing tomorrow.

"What were you and Rosalie talkin' about?" I ask during the drive to her house.

"She just wanted to let me know she's still prayin' for us." She rests her head against my shoulder and squeezes my hand. "I thanked her."

"I hate that I'm not gonna see you on your birthday."

"Well..." She scoots a little closer, lifting our hands and putting my arm over her shoulder. "I hear that R and G Soul Food is pretty good. It's down in Calhoun City. That's about halfway. I can skip my sociology elective Wednesday and meet you for lunch."

Bella's an intelligent girl. If she says she can miss a class without suffering, she can miss it.

"That would make my entire week, but I don't want to give you your present until next weekend, okay?"

"What do you have up your sleeve?" she asks, tilting her head to look up at me.

Luckily, her driveway comes into view. "Nothing."

Chief doesn't say much during lunch. Neither does Tanya. Renee and Bella do most of the talking.

Later, when Bella is upstairs packing, Chief looks over from his recliner. "Turkey season starts in a month."

"Yes, sir."

"I've seen several on my back fifteen. You plannin' on huntin'?"

"Momma would be very disappointed if I failed to deliver a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Well, let me know if you have a free weekend. We'll go out and get a couple birds, make the women happy."

I've been hunting with Chief and my dad or Alec on several occasions. This is the first time I've ever received the invitation directly. Either he doesn't hate me as much as I think he does, or he's taking me out into the woods to shoot me.

"Sounds like a plan, Chief."

Bella comes downstairs with her overnight bag in hand, and Chief turns to face the television.

"See you next weekend," she says when she reaches the door.

"You're comin' home?" he asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Be careful, girl." I'm sure Chief knows I'm about to take his daughter back to my place and screw her silly before she heads back to Oxford tonight. His eyes narrow and focus on me. "Let me know which weekend is good for you."

Any trace of the vulnerable man on my porch last weekend is gone. This is the same Chief Swan that chewed my ass for an hour after the toilet paper incident. If he's not planning to put me to pasture, he wants to talk. Probably wants to have _the _talk.

The _intentions _talk. I've heard about these.

I have many intentions when it comes to Chief's daughter; some honorable, some as dirty and dishonorable as they come. This is my head's up. I have roughly a month to come up with a plan to convince this man that I deserve Bella.

I'm still trying to convince myself some days.

She makes it easy to believe when she smiles at me. I know she's happy. She's smiling again when no one is looking or expecting it of her, and it's been years since I've seen her do that. There isn't a way to explain to Chief that all I want is to continue to be the reason for those secret smiles.

~DH~

We meet for lunch on Wednesday, and all I want for her birthday is to take her home to Quitman with me. Instead, I hold her and kiss her goodbye, telling myself that the weekend will be here in no time.

It's a long night, knowing she's at The Library with her friends, celebrating her birthday without me. I've got friends that have friends at Ole Miss. The Library has quite the reputation for a small town bar.

As expected, Charlotte starts sharing Bella's birthday celebration with me and everyone else in Facebook land. The ladies like taking pictures of their shots. Bella looks happy, with rosy cheeks and glazed eyes; my cross in one hand and a pink lemonade shooter in the other.

Brady comments before I have a chance to. That son of a bitch.

**Happy birthday, sweet cheeks!**

He may have beaten me commenting on the picture, but it's me she calls when she stumbles into her room around one o'clock in the morning.

"I love you," she says, giggling and happy. "It isn't my birthday anymore. It's Thursday now, and I get to see you tomorrow."

It's the little things she says that make this easier. Technically, she's right, but it still feels like a long time. "I can't wait."

She comes straight to my place Friday night when she drives into Quitman around ten. "My parents assume I'm comin' home in the morning," she says, pulling on the buttons of her dress.

"So, you're mine all night?"

"I'm yours."

No time limits. No conditions.

She's mine.

And when we stumble into my bedroom and fall onto the bed together, she shows me how much I'm hers by undressing me slowly and trailing sweet kisses across my chest. I want to ask her to trade out Swan for Cullen and have those five babies Tanya was talking about. I want this girl to be my life.

But I just got her back, and I'll be damned if I'm going to rush this or scare her off by moving too quickly. She loves me. She wants to be with me. That's enough for now.

"Happy birthday" is what I say instead, kissing her shoulder. Her head falls back against the pillow, and she arches up and against me with a hand behind her back, trying to unhook her bra.

"It's not my birthday anymore," she says, breathless and braless now.

"This is what I wanted to give you Wednesday." My thumb grazes her nipple, and her eyes close. When my lips follow, she pulls me closer, and with one shift of her hips, I'm in heaven.

She's eager tonight, pushing her nails into my shoulders to pull me up for a kiss. "Are we good?" I ask. If we need a condom, I need to stop and take care of it now.

"So good," she says, moving beneath me.

She's right. It is so good.

Moving until she pants and begs, letting her push me onto my back, watching her take over… making her tremble and moan…

Having this for the rest of my life is definitely one of my intentions.

So is settling in for the night with her sprawled, naked and soft, across my chest with one leg hooked over mine.

"Momma wants to know if you'd like to have supper with us tomorrow night. They want to wish you a happy birthday."

"That'd be nice," she says, closing her eyes and linking her fingers with mine. She yawns once, and she's out.

She's up and awake before me again, cooking and singing in my kitchen. This morning she settled for biscuits and sausage gravy, but I'm not complaining because they're delicious.

She has plans with her momma for this morning and afternoon. They're riding up to Philadelphia to see Bella's grandparents. It's just as well. I've got plenty of work at the house to keep me busy.

"I'll see you tonight," she says, leaning up to plant a kiss on my cheek before she goes.

"Pick you up around seven."

She blows me a kiss before climbing into her Jeep. She turns the key in the ignition, and Skynyrd pours from her speakers. As I watch, she pulls her hair back into a ponytail and ties it with a band from her wrist. Her tanned shoulders look a little too good in the tiny tank top she's wearing, and I hope she changes shirts before they leave for Philadelphia. For the sake of my sanity, I tell myself she will and watch as the dust flies behind her Jeep when she turns onto the highway toward her parents' place.

Alec shows up not long after, and we spend the day finishing the last of the sheet-rocking. He's optimistic about the mudding being done in just under two weeks. I can't complain about the time frame since he's doing it on his own to help me save cash.

Around 5:30, he unfastens his tool belt and tosses it onto the ground. I'm disgusting, sweaty, and seriously in need of a shave before I pick up Bella tonight. We've reached a natural stopping point anyway, and I don't want to be late this time.

A shave and hot shower are relaxing after a long day without air conditioning. I'm dressed and ready with 45 minutes to spare.

I picked up Bella's birthday present this week, a new Abu Garcia fishing rod, but I can't wrap it and it's too big for a gift bag. I've been worrying over what to do with it for days. It's time to admit defeat and ask for help.

Momma is cutting lilies on the kitchen counter with her back to me when I show up in a panic.

"Can you help me do somethin' with this?" I ask, holding out the rod. "How am I supposed to wrap it?"

She laughs. "I'll take care of it as soon as I finish this."

"Is that roast I smell?"

"It is."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, your dad forgot to take out the trash this morning. You could take care of that for me."

I take it out and put in a fresh bag for her while I'm at it. She's filling a glass vase with water when I come back inside with the can. She moves after warming the tap so I can wash up.

"Edward, honey, you haven't asked for any application fees, yet. You do have the applications, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've been busy lately." I've been busy staring at the stack of paperwork and applications back in my apartment every night this week. "There's still time."

She stops, turning to look at me. "Are you having second thoughts?"

It would be hard to have second thoughts about something I never really put much thought into to begin with. After Granny's funeral, Dad took me to his office and gave me a flowery "Shit or get off the pot"speech about choosing a major.

One nudge from him and a giant push from Katie later, well… Medicine was a reflex.

"It's not like Quitman is brimmin' with job opportunities, Momma. I've got to do something."

The flowers are forgotten and she walks toward me slowly, shaking her head. "Son." Her hand comes to rest against my chest. "There are always choices. The obvious choice isn't always the right one."

"If I want to be able to live here and support a family someday, it's my only option."

"Have you talked to Bella about this?"

"There's nothin' to talk about."

She laughs, patting my chest. "You and your pride when it comes to this girl…" The laughter in her voice gives way to a sad little smile. "If you want to keep Bella, you're gonna have to learn to swallow it every now and then."

"I should leave if I'm going to pick her up on time."

"Well, then, go on and get her. We can finish this discussion later."

She doesn't end the sentence with "jackass," although it's clearly implied. She doesn't understand that Bella has her own hands full, trying to get through her senior year and earn enough extra credit with the Department of Wildlife to hopefully get a job after graduation.

This is just a small case of cold feet. Nothing I can't handle.

Bella answers the door at her parents' house and slips out after calling out a quick "goodbye" to her folks. She's wearing a dress, of course, but she's added a short-sleeved white sweater that clings to her tits and her waist, showing off her curves.

"Everything okay?" Normally, we at least chat with her parents before we leave.

"Fine," she says, tugging my hand to pull me down the porch steps. "Daddy and Tanya are having a small difference in opinion right now, and I don't want to get caught in the middle." She walks to the driver's side of the truck and waits patiently for me to open the door and help her in. "I'm glad I didn't tell her about spendin' the night with you last night. She's in there tellin' Daddy that she's twenty-three and shouldn't have a curfew. It would've come back to bite me in the butt for sure."

"She wouldn't snitch, would she?"

I settle in next to her and leave my arm over her shoulders long after I've backed out of her driveway. "It's easy to see you're an only child," she says. "Tanya can be my best friend sometimes, but she wouldn't hesitate to throw me under a bus to make herself look better."

"Do the two of you fight?"

"There was some hair pullin' when we were younger and some yellin' a few times when we were teenagers, but that's it."

It's hard for me to picture Bella being upset enough to holler and act a fool. I can tell when she's irritated. She forces her lips together in the fakest smile this side of the Mississippi and mutters to herself when she thinks no one's looking. I'm pretty sure I've never heard her raise her voice.

"I guess I always imagined things being perfect and proper at Chief's house."

She laughs. "Hardly. Two or three times a year, Momma loses her temper and it's a sight to behold. Tanya is moody like Daddy. The two of them can go from fine to ticked off in less than a minute's time."

"How 'bout you?" I park behind Dad's truck but don't make a move for the door handle, yet. "Do you even have a temper?"

"Oh, yeah. It takes a lot to get me going, but I let my temper get the best of me every now and then."

She doesn't seem nervous when I help her out of the truck, and she greets Momma as soon as we walk through the back door and into the kitchen. Dad walks in to say hello not long after. The top button of his dress shirt is unfastened, and his sleeves are rolled up. This is as relaxed as he gets after a day at the clinic.

He asks about her leg, and her only real complaint is the "ugly" scars on her calf. She exaggerates about those silly pink spots. They're small, unnoticeable, unless you're hunting for them.

"You should be proud. I'd be showin' off a copperhead scar at every turn." It's much cooler than any of mine.

"I guess," she says quietly.

After supper, I give her the gift. Momma prettied it up with ribbons tied at the reel. "You feel like going fishing?" I ask.

"I'd love to."

We eat strawberry pudding cake and vanilla bean ice cream with my parents before we go. Dad moved the boat up to the barn for the winter. If we need one, Alec still has one in the water over at his place.

Bella helps me gather all the gear in the garage and pack it on the back of an old four-wheeler. She climbs on behind me without much fuss, tucking her dress between our bodies and holding on tight.

It's a short ride down to the dock, and I don't spin out or cut up. Someday soon, I'm going to take her out in blue jeans on this thing and find us a nice mud hole in the woods. But for now, I'll behave.

She chooses the bank instead of the dock, and we settle on a patch of grass close to the water. "You know, before a couple of weeks ago with you, I hadn't been fishin' since the summer fishin' rodeo when I was fifteen."

"I'm not sure how you survived six years without fishin'. Winter just about kills me every year."

"I guess I forgot how much I enjoyed it. I was distracted by make-up and dresses and boys." She pushes a cricket onto her hook and stands long enough to cast. "I forgot how peaceful this is."

After my line is out, she scoots closer to me and we sit in silence for a good half hour before either of us sees a nibble. Her bobber moves first. "Bella…"

"I see it."

I have to bite my tongue to keep from telling her to set it before he runs, and I almost miss the slight tug on my own line because I'm so caught up with Bella's fish.

"Gotcha," she says, pulling sharply at the same moment her rod bends at the tip.

She reels him in perfectly, and mine gets away. After that… Well, it's on. There is no way I can let her catch more fish than me.

At the end of the night, I'm up by one - one very small, barely legal one that I end up turning loose. Ending up in a tie with her isn't so bad. We have enough for Momma to fry for supper tomorrow.

We ice them and head back to my place. We both smell like fish, and I'm not too proud to use it to my advantage. "We smell awful." I pull at the hem of her dress and back her into the bathroom.

"There are cricket guts on your t-shirt," she says, tugging it up my torso.

I let her pull me into the shower like the whole thing was her idea to begin with, and I _almost _wish I'd waited for a shower with her until the house is done. There's a bench in the shower in the master bath.

_The things I could do with her…_

Seeing her naked and wet in front of me reminds me that there are plenty of things I can do with her here, like kiss her, touch her, and test the limits of her flexibility. Several times over.

Afterwards, she leans against the counter, wrapped in nothing but a towel, blow-drying her hair while I get dressed in my room, trying not to think about how badly I want her to stay. Last night was a tease.

Sundays are becoming my least favorite day of the week. This one is no different. Picking Bella up and taking her to church is the highlight of my day. Watching her Jeep pull onto the highway around sunset is the hard part.

Monday night, I sit down with a pen and make it halfway through the first application before deciding to unpack and text Bella instead.

I spend the majority of the next three days cooped up in classrooms, wondering what she's up to and how things are going back home with Alec and the house. My mind is everywhere except the classroom. It's becoming a habit of late.

The State Fair is in Jackson this weekend, and Bella's volunteering at the Wildlife Department's booth. She'll be tied up from 2 to 6, passing out hunting schedules and regulations for this season. At least it's inside the Trade Mart building, and there's air conditioning.

I get to the fairgrounds earlier than expected and run into a few friends from school outside the Equine Center. We're set back, off the main strip, and I can see Bella's building across the side street.

Charlotte flicks me on the ear when she and Peter pass by on their way to the Trade Mart. I follow a few minutes later. Bella sent a text earlier to let me know she's across from the Bass Pro Shops' booth.

She stands when she sees me and walks around the table to give me a hug. This is the first time I've seen her in jeans since we were in high school.

_Damn_.

I don't mean to grip her ass or use tongue as a hello, but I end up doing both. She can wear a pair of bootcut jeans.

"Because we haven't seen each other in almost a week, I'm gonna let that slide." She turns to reach under the table for her purse, giving me the perfect view of fancy Levi's buttons and her ass.

She's cruel, but I love her.

Alice and Jasper show up ten minutes later than expected but still in time for us to hit the mile-long midway before the sun fades. Gravity rides are first on our list, because those are best before beer or meals.

Once they're out of the way, the real fun starts. We snack and walk, people watch, and talk. Bella stays close for the most part, tucked under my arm, picking at Charlotte's cotton candy and debating with Alice over which ride to try next.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. "Peter wants a corndog, and I'm famished."

"You just ate a fried Twinkie twenty minutes ago."

"That was an appetizer."

"You're a bottomless pit," she grins. "I wouldn't mind some grilled corn."

I can tell Bella is a fair girl because of the rides. I don't mind them, but I'm really here for the food. This place is a treasure trove of deep fried goodness.

She and the girls walk over to the line for some upside down cage ride. I follow Jasper and Peter to wait in line at the vendor.

A couple of yuppie boys in baggy cargo shorts and long sleeve rugbys stop to talk to the girls. One of them eases up to Bella like he knows her.

"Who is that?"

"Never seen him," Jasper says.

"I think his name is Jared or something like that," Peter answers. "He's the Halloween guy."

"Halloween guy?" He leans over and whispers something in her ear, and then he makes the mistake of putting his hand on her waist.

I'm already moving when her hand flies up to the necklace around her neck, and I stop in my tracks. My necklace.

"Slow down, Edward." Jasper's hand on my arm is as calm as his words. "Give her a minute before you start pissin' all over her leg."

Bella takes a step away from him, smiling widely and shaking her head. I can see her lips moving and her fingers on my cross, so I move back to stand with Jasper and Peter again. She turns to glance our way, thumbing over her shoulder with her free hand.

He looks over at us, nods, and leans in to tell her something before he walks away. Instead of turning tail, he and his buddy continue in our direction, full of purpose and pomp and city boy ego I'd like to take down a notch.

He nods once when he's a few feet away from us. Everything he's trying to say is on his face, wrapped up in his arrogant smirk and amused eyes.

_I've seen her naked._

_I've touched your girl. _

_I'd like to touch her again. _

Over my dead body.

He deliberately bumps his shoulder against mine when he passes. Short fucker. Bella's worried look is the only thing that stops me from grabbing his yuppie collar and punching him in the face. Getting kicked out of the fair because I let some jackass get under my skin would be the best case scenario. The worst is blue lights and handcuffs.

And there's a girl standing twenty feet away that just wants to ride some rides and have a little fun.

Letting her down isn't an option, so I let my pride take the hit. This time.

She blows me a kiss from her spot in line, confirming that I made the right decision. Alice waves to let us know they're up next, and by the time their turn is over, we have food and drinks in hand.

The girls sit on the edge of the sidewalk, eating and gossiping about some fight between their neighbors back in Oxford. It gives me some time to cool off and let the jealousy die down.

Bella laces her fingers with mine when she's done eating, and we wait for the others to finish before moving on to slow rides. Jasper stops at almost every game booth, giving away his money until he finally wins a teddy bear for Alice.

We try to call it a night around ten, because Bella and I still have to make the drive back to Quitman.

"There's plenty of room at my parents' house," Alice says.

"And we thank you for the invitation, but we haven't seen each other for five days," Bella replies. "I'm ready to go home."

They tease us for cutting out early and try to change her mind, but Bella doesn't back down. She's hell-bent on spending tonight in my bed. Not that I'm complaining.

She doesn't say much until we're in the parking lot searching for her Jeep.

"Thank you for not losing your temper earlier."

"That guy…"

She looks down at her boots, shuffling slowly beside me with her hand wrapped in mine. "His name is Jared Cameron. He graduated back in May."

"Where's he from?"

"Gulf Port."

"Ah. A beach kid. That explains the yuppie clothes."

She laughs. "Yeah. When I met him, he was dressed as a pirate."

"How long did you date him?" It's good to know your competition.

"I think we went on a couple of dates. It was never serious."

The way he gripped her hip looked serious to me. "I'm guessin' he's on your list." The red on her cheeks is enough to give her away but she nods, squeezing my fingers tighter.

I squeeze back.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"What the hell for? Havin' a life?" I ask, stopping us in our tracks. "People date and fool around. I'm not judgin' your past. I just don't like the way he looked at you, and touchin' you was unacceptable."

"I know." She raises her free hand to brush her fingers across my chest. "I saw him pickin' at you. Thank you for turnin' the other cheek."

"I expect to be rewarded."

"Hmmm. You'll be rewarded, all right." She tugs on my shirt until I lean down to kiss her.

A family of four walks by, reminding us we're not alone in the parking lot. Bella leads me over to her Jeep and then gives me a ride to my truck.

"See you at home," she says after a quick goodbye kiss.

There are cars waiting behind the Jeep, and we're blocking traffic. "I'll be right behind you."

It takes me a good fifteen minutes to get out of the parking lot, and Bella is long gone by the time I do. Traffic lessens once I hit the city limit. Trees and highway stretch for miles. And somewhere up there ahead of me, my girl is headed home. To my place.

That's the only reward I need.

* * *

**A/N- Hey there, lovely readers. I'm sorry this took longer than the norm. I've got lots of excuses, but they all boil down to real life. Don't worry. I'll never abandon. I'm way too obsessive to not finish something. **

**It looks like we've got about 3 more chapters and then a couple of little "extras." I'll do my best to get them out as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing and coming back even though there's no angst or high drama. Lol. I love you guys for that. Seriously.**

**Have you heard about the "Make Me Laugh" contest? It's hosted by DH78 and Iambeagle, and I'm one of the lucky judges. We want you to make us belly laugh until we pee all over ourselves. The contest account is listed under my favorite authors. Check it out, choose one of the picture prompts on the contest blog, and get busy writing! Pretty please? **

**Thanks for reading, y'all.**

**-MSC**


	9. Break Time

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**MariahajilE is a ninja beta - fast and lethal. M and Nic pre-read for me and also help make stuff prettier for y'all. I love these ladies. **

**Music: "I Won't Let Go" – Rascal Flatts**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

The nights get cooler, and eventually, the days do, too. By the time Fall Break rolls around in late October, we've seen a frost or two. Edward has traded t-shirts for flannel when he's working and Under Armour pullovers when he's not. I've given up dresses, with the exception of Sundays and the occasional days we see temps in the seventies. They're rare in October, but they happen.

Layers. It's the only way to go in the fall. It's frustrating in moments like this one… We haven't seen each other for days and can't get naked fast enough.

Edward is still kicking off his jeans and boxers when he settles on top of me, kissing me soundly and sweetly and moving slowly, teasing but not taking. My hips shift, and he pulls back and onto his knees.

"Turn over." When he lightly swats my butt, I roll over quickly. His hands grip my hips pulling me against him. "I think you missed me." He pushes in slowly and gently, but I can feel the urgency in the tips of his fingers on my skin.

"I did," I say, settling on my elbows and letting him take over.

He moves slowly at first, giving me a little more with each thrust until my backside is flush with his hips. "Jesus, Bella. You're gonna be the death of me."

"Then make it a good one."

Being the good, solid country boy that he is, he accepts my challenge, giving it to me hard, relentlessly, until my knees shake and I scream into his pillow. He slows when I finally relax, leaning down to kiss my shoulder.

"I want to see your face, pretty girl." It's a whisper against my skin and then he's gone, leaning back on his heels, waiting for me.

I roll onto my back, and he doesn't waste any time picking up where he left off. Only now, his lips are on mine and I'm digging my heels into his butt, trying to bring him even closer.

In a true moment of grace, the crown of my head starts banging against the headboard.

"I'm sorry," he laughs, sliding his hand between my head and the hard wood.

"Don't be." I wiggle beneath him, making him groan and shift. "And don't stop." I push against the headboard with my palms flat, moving with him and scooting at the same time.

"Damn, I love you."

I can't answer because he's added his thumb, and I'm moaning incoherently. He kisses the corner of my mouth, my cheek, my jaw…

"Give me a hickey."

I can feel his smile against my neck, then a nip. His hand moves from between us and he rests his body on mine, never losing pace or letting me come down. He kisses a path from the skin beneath my ear to my collarbone, and just when I've started to accept that he's only teasing, he sucks my skin between his lips… Gently, at first.

Until I moan.

Then he adds his teeth, pulling and kissing and sucking until I yell his name and grip the back of his head. My orgasm triggers his, and he tears his lips away from my skin to kiss me as we ride it out.

"I love you, too," I tell him after I've had a chance to catch my breath.

"Thank goodness for that."

I spend a good two minutes standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, examining my first hickey when I'm supposed to be taking care of business.

"Are you all right?" he asks when I finally rejoin him under the covers in his bed.

"I'm fine. I was just admirin' your handiwork." My fingers brush over the quarter-sized purple love bite at the base of my neck.

"Are you havin' hickey regret?"

"Heck no." I scoot closer and rest my head on his shoulder. "I only regret not askin' you to do that sooner."

Listening to his soft laughter is the best way to fall into sleep.

Saturday morning, he gives me a fifteen minute head start and then follows me home for breakfast. Over coffee, he offers to help Daddy switch out the top on my Jeep. It's too cool now to put the soft top down, and the hard top helps retain the heat. The two of them disappear after wolfing down Momma's grits and bacon.

They're laughing and talking when I find them out in the garage an hour later. I stand in the doorway for a few minutes, watching them and listening to Daddy tell Edward about the stupid stunts the high school boys are pulling these days.

Tyler had tried to impress my father on several occasions. The only time he did it was during a discussion about Old Red. He played that card too early, though, and they never really managed another full discussion. Tyler was intimidated. Daddy was bored.

Sometimes, I forget that Edward and Daddy have a relationship independent of me. I love Esme to death, but before last month, I'd really only spent time with her at church events. Edward has been fishing and hunting with my father for years. Not to forget all the times Daddy drove him home after he got caught raising a ruckus.

It might not be a perfect one, but they have history.

Edward sees me first and smiles, waving in acknowledgement but staying focused on his words.

"What are y'all up to today?" Daddy says, inviting me to the conversation.

"Paintin'." I smile when Edward lifts his arm so I can tuck in next to him.

"Bella offered to help me this week while we're on break. She claims to be handy with a roller."

"If next weekend is no good…"

"It's fine, Chief. I've got all week to work on the house. One mornin' out in the woods isn't gonna hurt anything."

"All right, then. I'm headin' to work." He leaves us to hunt down Momma for a goodbye kiss.

Edward and I leave shortly after he does. We spend our day painting the master bedroom. The ceilings are vaulted and there are built-in shelves, nooks, and crannies on every wall. Being on an extension ladder is nerve-racking for me, but he acts like he doesn't have a care in the world. I'm not sure if that's a result of work and what he's used to or that bulletproof syndrome.

I convinced him to go with a whitewash effect. I'm regretting it now because of how many coats it requires. It's perfect, though. There aren't any curtains hanging, yet, so the sun shines brightly, making the room look spacious and cozy all at once.

By sundown, I'm achy, tired, and starving. Edward doesn't look affected at all.

"I don't know how you do this every day," I say, following him over to the trailer.

"Multi-vitamins in the morning and Red Stripe as a reward at the end of the day."

He surprises me with deer meat chili he's had simmering in the crock pot since this morning. I almost cry when he fries cornbread in an old iron skillet. It's been so long since I've had good cornbread. All the restaurants around Oxford serve cornbread that looks more like cake.

Edward's cornbread crumbles perfectly in my closed fist over my bowl. Adding it helps since he wasn't exaggerating. He does make mean chili. It's got a kick that burns and a touch of maple to sweeten the sting.

We both doze off while watching an old _Pawn Stars_ rerun after supper. He wakes me a few minutes before midnight and gets me home shortly after.

Hours later, he's back, kissing me hello this time and helping me into the beast so we can get to church in time for me to walk in with the choir. Today, he stays in the parking lot with our fathers after giving me a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth.

We stay after the service for the monthly congregational potluck. Edward is itching to get the smallest guest room painted, but neither of us can turn down the opportunity to have my Momma's chicken, Ms. Cope's lasagna, and Rosalie's corned beef and cabbage in the same meal. Not to mention the dozens of casseroles and desserts to choose from.

He drops me off at home after lunch so I can change into some old clothes for painting; jeans and a Quitman High homecoming t-shirt from our senior year.

The doors are never locked at the house, so I walk in without knocking and find him already hard at work on a ladder, edging where the wall meets the ceiling.

I really like painting with him.

He's in old, ripped jeans – like mine – and a t-shirt with his arm extended and muscles flexed… Sometimes, the view is a little distracting.

"Hey, pretty girl," he says with a grin. "There's your roller." He uses his brush to point in the direction of a clean roller on the ground.

"I see how you are… flauntin' those muscles and barkin' for me to get to work."

"I'm a tough boss. You should hear what my guys say behind my back." He laughs, turning back to the wall and the small tray of paint in his other hand.

I know what they say. Jake's in the business, too, always doing electrical work for Alec and Edward. When he and Tanya were still speaking, he told her that they're known for being tough, but fair, and always honest.

A good name means everything in this town.

We spend the afternoon listening to Edward's _Outlaws _playlist and matching our strokes to the rhythm of steel guitars and fiddles. He invites me to come and spend a Friday night in Starkville with him so we can go the Bulldog Bash. There's going to be a huge pep rally for the Dawgs the night before their big game against Texas A & M. Afterward, there's an entire festival down at the Cotton District with vendors and free concerts.

It will give me a chance to meet his friends, see his apartment, and spend some time with him on his stomping grounds away from home.

I'm only sorry it's two weeks away.

Tuesday morning, Tanya asks me to ride with her to Jackson the next day. She doesn't say why, and I don't ask since we're at the breakfast table with Momma and Daddy listening to every word. It leaves a bad feeling in my gut, but I agree to go with her.

She and my parents leave for work, and I kill a little time cleaning up the kitchen. It's supposed to rain later this week, and Edward is cutting his parents' grass for his momma. This should be the last time it needs to be done until spring.

I don't piddle for too long, though. I don't want to miss all the action.

The front yard is already cut when I park in front of the Cullens' house. I don't hear the tractor, so I walk around back to see if it's already done, too.

"He's cuttin' down by the dock right now, honey. You want some tea?" Esme is sitting on the back porch, rocking in an old wooden swing.

"That'd be great." It's warm again today, and the Jeep didn't really have a chance to cool off during the four minutes it took to drive over.

She waits for me to join her on the porch before moving to the back door. "Are you enjoyin' your break?"

"I am." I walk in a few steps ahead of her, praying my cheeks will cool off by the time we get to the kitchen. I've been enjoying every moment of my break, especially the ones I've spent with her son.

"Edward says y'all are makin' progress over at the house."

"Yes, ma'am."

She fixes two glasses of sweet tea, and then we make our way back out to the porch swing.

We talk about school for a little while. Eventually, she asks about Angie and baby Cole.

"They're doin' fine. He's rollin' over and gigglin', last I heard."

"He's an adorable baby," she says.

"He's a keeper, for sure."

"Do you like children?"

"I like some children a lot. I've met a few whose necks I'd like to wring."

She laughs at my subtle aversion. "It's different when they're your own."

The sound of a tractor engine distracts us both, and we glance over our shoulders in time to see the huge John Deere clear the hill on the north side. Edward hasn't shaved since we got home Friday, and I have to admit that – combined with the Dawgs cap and black t-shirt – the beard is driving me crazy in a very good but entirely unwholesome way.

He catches me looking more than once, giving me a grin and wink every time. When he's finished, he drives it out of sight, following a path on the south side of their property. Fifteen minutes later, he's back but on foot.

The shirt is clinging to him as surely as each tiny bead of sweat at his hairline. He gets annoyed with both, pulls the shirt over his head, and uses it to dry his face.

_Good Lord. _

I don't care how many times I've seen it. When Edward is shirtless, it's worth giving thanks.

He asks her if she has any other chores for him, and when she says no, he excuses us so he can get a shower and fresh clothing. I follow him across the highway and right into his shower.

It's nice to start my day a little sore from something other than painting.

As we spread tarps on the floor in the bonus room upstairs, I tell him about Tanya's request. He says not to worry about skipping out on him tomorrow. He messages Riley, offering him grilled steaks and beer in exchange for his help.

With that settled, we spend the rest of the day across the room from each other, him on a ladder edging and painting areas that I can't reach and me on the ground with a roller. He hasn't decided yet if he wants to make this space an office, a game room, or a man cave. We discuss the merits of each. Edward is leaning toward man cave, only because he knows he can build a bar. He's never tried to build a desk.

Around seven, we stop for the night. We're starving, and I'm stiff from reaching all afternoon. Edward follows me back to my parents' house and joins us for dinner. He knows Tanya and I are leaving around eight in the morning, so he doesn't linger after dinner.

Tanya waits until we're on the highway, well on our way to Jackson, to open up about the reasons for this little trip: She put in for a transfer to one of the Jackson branches. They've scheduled an interview with her for next week, and we're scoping out the area today.

I'm stunned silent at first, wondering why in the heck Tanya would want to move to Jackson. I keep coming up blank, so I give in and ask her.

"I'm tired of livin' with Momma and Daddy. You wait 'til next year. You've spent the last four years on your own. It sucks to come home and have to follow curfews or call if I'm stayin' out all night."

"But Jackson…"

"You know of some apartment complex they've recently built in Quitman that I somehow missed?" She's challenging me with her tone and glance in my direction. I see her point. There's nowhere to go back home. "I didn't think so."

"What's the big deal about callin'? Daddy has been lenient with my curfew as long as I call or text to let him know what's goin' on." He's been fair since I started coming home more.

"That's not the point, Bella. I don't want to move to Jackson, but I don't want to live at home, either."

"You want to live with Jake."

"I want to live with Jake, and that's never gonna happen because he wants me locked down with a ring and marriage license before he even knows what I'm like twenty-four seven."

I know there was a boy, Lee, that she lived with for a semester during her sophomore year. Momma and Daddy don't know. I only found out because I drove up with Tyler to surprise her the weekend we visited to tour the Ole Miss campus.

She was very surprised and so was her boyfriend. He never left the couch all weekend unless it was to relieve himself or turn in for the night. The rest of his time was spent watching football on the couch and sucking down Busch tall boys that he made my sister fetch from the fridge.

I'm guessing she wants to live with Jake for a while to make sure he's not going to turn her into a maid or a waitress before she agrees to marry him.

I can't even imagine him treating her like that, but she said that Lee had been smitten, too, in the beginning.

She drives to the bank first, making sure she's got the directions clear. Then she parks at a Hampton Inn a few blocks away, and I wait in the lobby as she books a reservation.

The first couple of complexes are nice enough; bland but spacious, with all the amenities. The third is dumpy, even from the outside, so she leaves without even touring one of the apartments. The last one we visit is farthest from the bank, but it has tracks for running, several swimming pools, and a really nice fitness center.

"This is the one," she says.

"Don't put the cart before the horse," I say gently. "You haven't even had an interview yet."

"I know." She nods, smiling and changing lanes. "But did you see that fitness center?"

"Why don't you just talk to Jake?"

"He hasn't called or come by. He even deposited several checks after hours using the ATM." I should've let her smile and dream about the perfect treadmills instead of causing the frown and sadness taking over her voice. "This is one thing I just can't bend on."

"You know, Edward is plannin' on med school here in Jackson next year. Would you be interested in a roommate?" I want her back home. With Jake. But if she's determined to do this, I'll stand by her. I'll even live with her.

"Well, hell yeah. I'd love to have you as a roommate, but what would you do in Jackson?"

"I don't know. There are plenty of jobs with the Department of Wildlife in Jackson."

"Those are office jobs."

"It would only be for a few years," I assure her. "Until he finishes school."

"You're gonna give up all your hard work… just like that?"

"First, I wouldn't be givin' up anything. There are a lot of jobs there that would help me get the experience I need to really qualify for field work. I could also work on a Master's. If I'm gonna get one, now's as good a time as any." I take a deep breath before I tell her the last and most important thing. "Second, it's called compromise. Flexibility. Every relationship needs wiggle room."

She doesn't say much, just drives to the nearest mall. We partake in retail therapy without much chit chat for the next couple of hours. She's cheerful again by dinner time. We decide on sushi and stuff ourselves at Bonsai before making our way back to Quitman.

Edward still has company according to the text he sends. Riley is there and so are Sam and Collin. He's been working hard all week and he deserves the chance to spend some time with his buddies, unwinding over a few beers.

We agree to plans tomorrow, depending on the weather and what time he wakes up. I'm assuming the boys are going to make it a late one tonight.

The weather girl gets it right again. Thursday morning dawns with gray clouds and cool, much needed rain. I send Edward a text, letting him know I have a few errands to take care of for Momma before I come over.

While I'm out, I run smack into Jake Black as I'm leaving the post office.

"Sorry, Bella," he says, holding an umbrella over my head and escorting me over to the Jeep.

"It's all right." I open the door, ready to hop in and mind my own business, but something nags at my heart. I'm not sure if it's the circles under his eyes or the memory of Tanya saying she'd rather be here with him. "Do you have a busy schedule today?" I ask.

"Actually, no. I'm pickin' up some stamps to mail off some bills, and then I'm free until this afternoon. Why? Does Edward need me to come by for something?"

"No, nothin' like that. We're paintin' this week. Do you, uh, have time for a cup of coffee over at Hardee's?"

He looks puzzled but nods and closes the door for me when I finally climb into my Jeep. I crank the engine and turn up the heat while I wait for him to take care of his business. When he's done, I follow his truck over to Hardee's.

Over coffee (and a pork chop 'n' gravy biscuit for him), I tell him that Tanya is trying to transfer to Jackson. At first, he's mad. But when I tell him we spent yesterday looking at apartments, he looks crushed.

He doesn't ask for advice, and I don't give any. If he's good enough for my sister, he'll figure out what to do. If he's not, maybe Jackson won't be such a bad thing.

I leave him when I'm done with my coffee. He has time to kill until this afternoon, but I have someone waiting for me. "Good luck, Jake." Either way, he'll need it.

"Thanks." He stares out the window at Tanya's car parked across the street at the bank.

On my way out, I stop to order lunch for my hardworking boyfriend; a Jim Beam Bourbon burger combo with onion rings. He probably ate cereal for breakfast, and he'll be starving soon.

Edward's drive is muddy and so is the yard in front of the house. He's on the porch waiting and motions for me to drive around back. The garage is open, so I pull in and park next to his 4 wheeler.

He shortcuts through the house quickly enough to open the Jeep door for me.

"When did you start parkin' that thing in here?" I ask, pointing to the ATV.

"I drove it over here last night. If it stops rainin', we can take it out for a spin later, kick up some mud." His arms wrap around me, pulling me in for a hug and a hello kiss.

"Sounds like fun." I hold him to me, making him give me a proper kiss (with his hands on my butt) before I hand over his lunch.

The boys got a lot done yesterday, and the only room left to be painted is the family room. We open a can of paint and get to work once he's had time to let his food settle.

The rain slows to a stop late in the afternoon, and he repeats his offer of taking me mudding before it gets dark.

"I want to drive." I take the front spot, and he climbs on behind me without any argument.

He tells me which direction to take, and I steer us over roots, leaves, and fallen branches. I'm shivering despite my jacket and his body heat against my back. The rain brought on the chill but _good_.

"Stop here," he says over the rumble of the engine.

We're at the edge of another clearing. This one is smaller than the one he chose to build on, and it's obvious the edge of the forest around it has been cut recently. There are saplings lining the edge of the woods as far as the eye can see.

"I shaved a little over five acres of oak and pine right after I bought it from Dad. Every piece of wood in that house came from this land. The rest I sold. It covered the millin' costs, the reseedin' costs, and left a nice chunk for the house."

"You shaved around the edges of the property." He nods.

"I didn't want to affect Mother Nature any more than absolutely necessary. I reseeded more than the required percentage. For every tree they cut, another was planted. Once the house is finished, I'm gonna plant more, but those will be for fruit and to pretty up the yard."

"Azaleas would be nice along the porch, maybe some of the dark red ones. Or if you like flowers, lilies are sturdy. They can withstand the heat and the sun 'round here."

"Which do you prefer? Shrubs or flowers?"

"I like both. It would depend on the size of flower bed your landscaper is planning."

"Technically, I'm my landscaper. Other than a few peach trees and apple trees out back, there are no real plans. I'm thinkin' I should hire you for the job. You tell me what to put where, and I'll pay you."

"I'm not going to take your money."

He pulls me against him when I try to lean away. "I'm not talking about money." His lips drag across the skin beneath my ear.

"That sounds like a good trade."

I can feel his smile against my skin. "I thought you'd see it my way."

We sit quietly for a few minutes, cuddled and staring at the sinking sun. This second clearing is almost as pretty as the one Edward chose to build on… but not quite.

"That far tree line is where my property ends and my parents' picks back up. They've got another forty on this side of the highway and ten on the lake over yonder. Alec's land picks up on both sides where ours ends."

It's easy to see why this land means so much to him… why he's building his home from the wood at the heart of it… It's family and roots.

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

Edward offers to drive back since it's getting darker by the minute. He finds a mud hole between two ancient oaks and thoroughly soaks us both. The mud is cool, and I'm shivering against his back when we finally break the tree line.

He stops the 4 wheeler next to my Jeep so I can get my backpack. I've got to change clothes.

"You go on in and warm up with a shower. I need to check on something over at the house."

It's not like Edward to miss out on an opportunity to shower together, so whatever it is must be important.

I have to wash my hair twice to get all of the mud out. After that, I linger, killing time, hoping Edward will join me. I try not to get my feelings hurt when the water runs cool and he hasn't shown up.

The hurt quickly turns to confusion when I walk out of his bedroom a few minutes later and find him standing in the middle of the living room, freshly showered and wearing clean jeans, a flannel, and his boots.

"You showered."

He nods. "Over at the house." Slowly he walks across the room until he's right in front of me, reaching for my hand. "Come and take a walk with me."

We stick to the grassy patches that lead from the trailer over to the house, entering through the garage door since the backyard isn't as muddy. There's a nice spot for muddy boots next to the three steps leading to the kitchen entrance. Most of the tile and stone work is done, but there's still a lot of work to be done. The custom cabinets haven't been installed, and the island will come last.

He stops when we reach the living room, giving me a chance to inspect our work. "It's gonna need a second coat of paint," I say, running my fingers over the blue wall.

"Maybe even a third on that section with the beams." He squeezes my other hand and resumes walking, tugging me along, until we get to the end of the hall. "Stay with me tonight. Here." He pushes open the door of the master bedroom. There's a fire burning in the fireplace and ivory pillar candles lining the shelf above it. There are more candles lighting the small, framed mirror tucked into the nook above a new king bed. The white down comforter looks inviting in the soft flickering light from the fire.

And here I thought he was relaxing with the boys last night.

He was doing this.

"I want to stay here every night." It's the most honest answer I have for him.

We undress each other slowly, and he smiles when I push against his chest to get him to lie down. "I put that mirror there for a reason," he says, teasing me and rubbing his tip over my clit. "I want you to see what I see… how fucking beautiful you are when you're lovin' me like this."

In reality, my hair is frizzy and damp, I'm not wearing a stitch of make-up, and my tan from our month together this summer has completely faded, leaving me entirely too pale.

_Still._

Flushed cheeks and lips swollen from kissing don't look bad on me. A week old fading hickey still graces the skin along my collarbone. And there's a smile on my face.

"You're a dirty boy, Edward Cullen."

"You like it." He grins evilly and punctuates his words by finally lining us up and pulling me down as he thrusts.

"God, yes."

I'm not sure I'll ever get enough of this man. The way he looks at me… touches me. The way he sees me.

We move together slowly, letting the tension build and coil, and when he's close, he sits up to hold me in his arms. My legs move to hug him closer, pulling him against me every time I shift my weight.

His lips and tongue find mine, kissing away the small moans the rest of his body is responsible for. We cling to each other, riding out the end. Then, his kisses slow to gentle pecks, and he pulls me down with him and covers us with the sheet.

He's quiet for a while, content holding me and watching the fire.

We haven't really talked much about what's going to come after; after graduation, when it's time for me to leave Oxford and him to move on from Starkville.

"Tanya put in for a transfer to the Jackson branch. If she gets it, I might have a roommate lined up for next fall."

"Jackson?" The puzzled look on his face hurts.

"I… Well, that's where you'll be. For school."

He's quiet, and I'm starting to wonder if it's me. Maybe I assumed too much.

"First, I have to apply," he says softly.

"You know you'll get in. What are you waitin' for?"

"A kick in the pants. I've tried several times, but I can't finish a single application." He rolls over onto his back, pulling me with him. "Med school seemed like a logical and easy choice a couple of years ago."

"Easy? You thought med school sounded easy?"

"No. Choosing it was easy. Dad's a doctor. I'll be a doctor. Done deal. Now…" He shakes his head and tugs the covers up to our waists. "I'm not sure. I hate school, and I'm tired of it. The thought of startin' all over again isn't very appealin'."

"I thought you loved school, Mr. Valedictorian."

He turns his head until his cheek is touching his pillow and he's looking at me. "Bein' good at somethin' doesn't necessarily mean you love it."

"What do you love?" I ask, pushing up onto my elbow so I can look down at him.

"Huntin', fishin', bein' like this with you…" He slides his hand over my hip and gives my butt a fond squeeze. "But I don't think anybody is gonna pay me to do those things."

"I'm serious. If you could choose any job, what would it be?"

He's silent for a few moments, staring first at me, then at the fire crackling across the room.

"Right after Granny died and I bought the land from Dad, Alec offered to make me a partner in his business. It was around the same time Dad told me I'd been pussyfootin' around long enough and it was time to choose a major. Katie had been talkin' about her friend's wedding nonstop and droppin' hints that I should go to med school with her, become a doctor…

"It seemed _easy. _Proposin' to her should have been easy. But I carried that damn ring around in my pocket for three weeks before we even left for Chicago. Fillin' out applications for med school should be easy, but I haven't managed to finish one yet."

Those hardly sound like good reasons to go to med school and become a doctor. And from the sound of it, Katie may have been the one filling in a blank.

"Okay," I say quietly. "Tell me the pros of becomin' a doctor – outside of pleasin' your daddy and Katie."

The words are quick and practiced on his lips. "Job security, steady paychecks, health insurance, 401k…"

"Cons?"

"Spendin' all of my twenties cooped up in classrooms or hospitals, graduatin' with a hundred grand in debt, bein' away from home, workin' all the time, even after I'm done with school… My dad saw most of my accomplishments in pictures."

"Okay. Tell me the cons of workin' with Alec." Putting the negatives back to back makes it easier to compare them.

"Cons?" He tilts his head, thinking. "Ninety percent of the work is dependent on the weather and not knowin' where the next job is gonna come from is frustratin'. Construction can be dangerous…"

"Now, the pros."

"Bad weather makes you take breaks, gives you a chance to breathe that you wouldn't take without it. If I want to take off in the middle of the day to go fishin', I can. Being able to go to church with my family every Sunday and not having to carry a cell phone with me when I do. Never missing a fishing rodeo. The feeling of accomplishment when you've built something from the ground up and you finally get to see it finished."

"I can't believe you called me stubborn."

"I love it. I won't lie. But how many years am I good for?" He shakes his head, mouth set in a stubborn frown. "Bodies get old, Bella. People age… get weak. I could get hurt. Then, what?"

"So you'd rather break your spirit instead?"

"There's more to it, and you know it. What about money? There are good years and bad years."

"Well, we _both_ know you can run a trot line, and I'm pretty good with a rod and reel. You hunt deer, turkey, and ducks." I scoot closer so I can curl in next to him. "I'll show you how to start a garden. Between the two of us, I don't think we'll starve, even durin' the bad years."

"I love you," he says, leaning in to kiss me. Then, he pulls back until we're staring at each other. "Someday, I'm gonna ask you to marry me."

"Is this a preview? A warnin'?" I giggle when he brushes his fingers over my ribs. My heart is racing, and I wonder if he can feel it trying to beat right out of my chest.

"I'm just coverin' all my bases."

"Well, if that's your plan, you're gonna have to let me help with some of that stuff you've been worryin' yourself over." I love that he thinks he has to do it all, and at the same time, I want to bop him on the head with a frying pan – 1965 style.

"I don't like the idea of ever havin' to tell you no. I want to be able to give you nice things… dresses, books, whatever you want."

"I don't need much. Just you and a fishin' hole. The rest will turn out in the end." Lord. He's got me sounding like Momma.

"I'll have to talk to Alec before I make a decision. See if his offer stands." There's a bright flash of lightening followed by thunder and rain pelting against the tin roof. My stomach answers by rumbling almost as loudly. Edward jumps on the opportunity to change the subject. "Momma dropped off some supper while you were showerin'."

We devour cold, fried chicken and all the fixings while sitting on the floor in front of the fire, wearing nothing but t-shirts and underwear. Esme packed paper plates and plastic utensils with enough food to feed a small Sunday School class.

It's easy to understand Edward's love of rain on a tin roof now that I'm experiencing it for myself. When the storms get worse, I send a text to each of my parents.

_It's nasty out. I'm going to stay here tonight. _

Momma's is the only reply.

_See you tomorrow. _

When the fire settles to glowing embers, we move back to the bed, losing the clothing along the way.

"You are gonna talk to Alec, right?" I ask before he drifts off to sleep. "At least ask if a partnership is still on the table?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow… see how he feels about it now."

"How do_ you_ feel about it?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to talk to my dad when I'm done with Alec. And Chief is gonna want some answers Saturday mornin'…"

"It's all gonna be fine. You'll see."

I'm one of many that voted him Most Likely to Succeed. Even then, I knew he could do anything he put his mind to. If this is the road he wants to take, I know he'll make it happen.

He might not end up rich, but he'll end up right.

I have faith.

* * *

**A/N- If you'd like to read about that festival at Edward's school, I've decided to write it as an outtake for the Fandom for Oklahoma fundraiser. I haven't "officially" signed up yet, but I will this week. I've got family and friends (some of them fandom) in OK, and I'd love to see this cause do well. More info at oklahoma dot fandomcause dot info . Just remove the spaces and put in real dots. :) **

**I'm going to have to spend some time writing that and the B Sides futuretake soon, so DH updates may be slow. **

**I love you guys for reading. Thank you for every single review. Your feedback means the world to me. **

**See you soon.**

**-MSC**

**PS- Twitter recently acted like an asshole and unfollowed some people for me. If you were one of them, it was NOT intentional. Let me know and I'll follow you again. :)**


	10. Home for the Holidays

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**MariahajilE beta'd it. M, Nic, and Purelyamuse pre-read for me this time. All four of these lovely ladies gave me valuable feedback to make this better for you. They have my undying love and devotion. **

**Music: "Gimmie That Girl" – Joe Nichols**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any leftover mistakes.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Alec never had any children. He married Aunt Bess a week out of high school. They moved to Jackson, so she could go to school to become a teacher. He went to night school and worked construction to support them and pay for their educations.

Six weeks before graduation, she was in a fatal car accident after dropping him off at work.

It changed him. He dropped out of school, moved back here to Quitman, gave up church completely, spent a few years in the bottle, and lived in a tent on Granny's property. She let him grieve and have his way, praying all the while that he'd come around.

He did, eventually. In some ways.

He gave up the booze and started working again. It was a fence here or deck there for a while. Then, he added barns and home repairs. By the time I was born, he'd moved on to building houses, including his and the one my parents live in.

He never remarried, never had children. I'm the closest thing he has to a son, and he treats me like one. In fact, I'm fairly certain that he popped me on the back of the head more times than Momma after the jail incident. But he also offered me a job when she tried to make me fill out an application at Hardee's. Free burgers would have been nice, but I was naïve and assumed that I'd be able to get away with more working with family.

I was sorely mistaken.

There were many mornings he dragged my sorry ass out of bed after late nights partying on the pontoon. If I called and said I was sick, he came over to make sure I was actually sick.

No. He never let me get away with anything.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when he assured me that his offer of a partnership still stood. I'd expected him to ask a dozen questions and then laugh in my face. Instead, he asked one.

"_Are you sure?"_

When it all came down to it, the conversation with my father later that afternoon had been almost identical. His only request was that I graduate. It never crossed my mind to quit school, so it was easy to agree. If I change my mind – if things don't work out – at least I'll have a backup plan and a degree. I can go back for medical school in a few years if need be.

Chief was a completely different story. My talk with him had been far less complicated. The morning we went hunting, he was silent on the hike out to his stand. And since men don't talk when they hunt, hours passed and we bagged two turkeys before we had any kind of conversation.

He asked about the house, and I used it as an opportunity to bring up my change in career path. He stopped dead in his tracks about a mile from his house and told me quite frankly that he doesn't give a shit about what I do for a living.

His rules are simple: don't make promises you can't keep, never disrespect her, and never raise a hand to her.

As long as I abide by those, I'll stay in his good graces. And in the land of the living.

Momma has been trying not to say "I told you so." I'm guessing she knew all along that a talk with Bella would straighten me out.

"What time are Bella's folks havin' Thanksgiving?" she asks during supper the Friday night before break.

"She hasn't said." I stab a piece of steak and then chew it, thinking about the way she changes the subject every time I bring up next Thursday. I'd like to invite her to spend part of the day with my family, but she cuts me off at every turn.

It's frustrating.

"Well, let me know when you find out. Your father has the day off this year, and I need to tell Alec what time to be here."

"Yes ma'am."

Bella hasn't roadblocked me like this since the snakebite incident. I've been patient, but it irritates the piss out of me when I know something's wrong and she tries to hide it. Of course, it's only happened once before.

_Look how that turned out._

It's under my skin and on my mind through the rest of dinner and the rest of my evening. I head back over to my place after helping Momma with the dishes. Bella's coming home tonight, too. And as usual, her parents think she's coming tomorrow morning.

Friday nights are ours.

The sound of the garage door opening announces her arrival around eleven. She let me program the remote in her Jeep the same day we traded out her key to the trailer for a shiny silver one that fits every lock to this house.

These days, she walks right in like she lives here. She loves this house. She says it all the time, and she brings home something every weekend for it: pictures, mirrors, pillows, vases… but nothing girly.

The only new furniture I had to buy was for the living room. Granny had a floral couch with pink tassels on it. I accepted the antique wooden furniture from my mother, but I put my foot down on that flowery nightmare.

Bella helped me pick out a comfortable, tan couch that would work with the blue paint in the room. We got horizontal on it right there on the showroom floor to make sure it would suit our needs.

"Hey, you," she says, toeing off her boots in front of the fireplace. "Savin' a spot for me?" I pat the couch, but she's not interested in sitting next to me. She settles on my lap, gently presses her lips to mine, and then sighs. "This was a long week."

"It was, but next week will be easier." I'm going home with her Sunday night and staying until Tuesday morning. Tuesday night, we'll be driving back together for our short break. I ease her out of my lap and kiss her until she lays back, pulling me on top of her.

Perfect.

"Momma was askin' about Thanksgiving." She freezes underneath me. I've got her this time. She's not going anywhere.

"What about it?"

"Does your family do lunch or supper?"

"Daddy likes lunch. He snacks on leftovers all day while he watches football."

"Good. Would you like to have supper with my family?"

Every bit of her softens beneath me. "I'd like that," she smiles.

"Momma seemed to think we'd be expected at both houses this year."

"I was supposed to invite you after church last week, but I decided not to."

"You don't want me to come to Thanksgiving lunch with your family?" Surely I heard her wrong.

"No, I don't." Her words sting, so I look for a sign, any one of her tells. All I find are teary eyes and sincerity.

"Why?"

"Daddy's momma is comin'."

"Is there some reason you don't want me to meet your grandmother?" I ask.

"There are many reasons." Her hand settles on my forearm. "She's a horrible human being. I swear I think my grandfather died just to get away from her."

"She can't be that bad."

She looks up at me, nodding her head. "He used to eat a half pound of bacon every mornin' for breakfast, he smoked two packs of cigarettes a day, and he sprinkled cheese on everything he ate. Tell me he wasn't lookin' for an early out."

Her cheeks are blazing red but not the pretty blush I love. It's splotchy, and her fists are balled against my side. I think this is Bella pissed off.

She must really dislike her grandmother.

"Well, I'm gonna have to meet her someday."

"Not yet. I'll take you to Philadelphia to meet Momma's folks instead. Gran has a small, once a week gambling problem, but they're both sweethearts."

"Bella."

"Oh, fine," she huffs. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

I lean down to nuzzle her neck and give it a tiny nip. She groans, shoving me off of her. "Stop that. You know we can't _do _anything, so don't get me all riled up."

It's her time. I told her a while back that it doesn't matter to me. It's nothing a towel and shower can't take care of. She turned as red as the Solo cup in her hand and muttered something about her dead body.

So we suffer.

I don't mind going without for a week. I'm content with the cuddling and talking, the rest of her. The hard part is that she's constantly trying to take care of me in other ways. Then I have to refuse her because I won't take what I can't give back, no matter how badly I may want to. And she tries to give it to me at every turn. It's a vicious cycle of torture.

When we turn in for the night, she takes her pajamas to change clothes in the bathroom while I start a fire. I understand her modesty given the timing. We normally sleep skin to skin, but I swap my jeans for flannel pants to help her feel more comfortable. If we're going to live together someday, this will be a regular thing.

She's cute in red flannel pants and a tiny green tank top with Rudolph's face stretched across her chest.

_Lucky reindeer_.

Since this is the first time we've spent the night together under these circumstances, I'm not sure what to expect. I want to sleep with her sprawled across me, the way we always do. Clothed or not, she's still my girl.

"I love sleepin' with a fire goin'." She scoots in right next to me, draping her leg over mine.

And resting her hand near the drawstring of my pants.

Her fingers brush back and forth a few times, and then she tucks two under the fabric. I catch her hand and place it on my chest instead. She huffs before turning to touch my neck with her lips.

"How did I end up with the only good bad boy in the South?"

"Bad boy?" I grin. "I'm not a bad boy."

"You are but in a very good way."

We talk until the words slow and die on our lips, falling asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arm hugging my chest.

It rains for the next few days, so we stay close to home, spending time with our parents and taking Leah up on her offer of dinner. She and Bella get along well, especially after she tells us that Amber met someone and is spending most her time with him in Kosciusko these days. Maybe now things won't be uncomfortable when Brady comes home for break.

We leave Quitman right after church on Sunday. It's still raining and cold, and traffic is unusually bad due to the slick highways. When we do make it to Oxford, we order Chinese food and stay indoors for the rest of the night, working on our schedules for next semester. Bella is taking a page from my book and scheduling the few classes she has on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursday.

"I want to be home with you as much as possible," she says after pressing enter and locking in her choices.

"Those are sweet words, pretty girl." Music to my ears.

Monday night, she gives me the all clear. Thank goodness. I could've gone back to school without having her, but I'm thankful as hell I won't have to.

My eagerness is embarrassing but she doesn't waste any time, either, undressing me the moment we're alone.

"You've been so patient and good," she says, pulling her shirt over her head. "I think you deserve a reward."

She doesn't bother to take her jeans or her bra off before climbing onto her bed between my legs. The black lace bra she's wearing, cups her tits perfectly, and I'm blessed with the most gorgeous view of them before she lowers her head to take me in her mouth.

"It was hard, knowin' this was what I was missin'." She hums in agreement on a down stroke, and as good as it feels, it's been too long. She's going to have to torture me some other time when I'm not so wound up. Tugging her hair catches her attention, and she trades her mouth for her fist, keeping me edgy by twisting her hand as she waits for me to speak. "Get up here" is all I can manage.

We wrestle her out of the jeans together, and when she finally lowers herself, I sit up to bite the material covering her nipples. She rocks above me, letting me pull her down harder and harder and crying out when she tenses, shuddering in my arms.

She helps me get her bra off. Then, I put her on her back and make up for lost time.

~DH~

Bella is waiting on her parents' front porch when I pull onto their driveway around eleven Thanksgiving morning. A fuzzy, dark, orange v-neck sweater hugs her frame, ending just above her perfect ass.

"Mmmm." She kisses me hello, letting me pull her against me with my hands in the back pockets of her bootcut jeans.

"Hey, pretty girl." She kisses my neck and hugs me. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"I wouldn't go that far, but it's lookin' up now." Her hand slips into mine as she moves for the door. "Remember what I told you. Ignore her."

Bella's grandmother, Claire Swan, looks harmless enough. She's a few inches taller than Bella with tightly curled, silvery blue hair. She's in one of those matching outfits that older ladies wear.

Mrs. Swan doesn't say much when Bella introduces us. She ignores Jake, too, when they arrive and Tanya introduces him.

The prayers have barely been Amen-ed and we've started passing dishes when Chief's mom finally decides to speak.

"I'm stayin' in your room tonight, Tanya."

"That's fine, Mamaw. I'll sleep over at a friend's tonight."

She'll be sleeping in Jake's bed. At their house. Bella squeezes my leg under the table.

"Why are the closet and dresser empty?" Everyone at the table freezes, and she eyes us one at a time until her gaze finally settles on Tanya. "It looks like you've been sleepin' over somewhere for a while now. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tanya lowers her fork and brings her left hand above the table to shove it in her grandmother's direction. "Jake and I are engaged. We're livin' together first to make sure we're compatible."

He got down on one knee in the middle of the bank after Bella left him sitting in Hardee's. Instead of asking Tanya to marry him, he asked her not to leave. Then he asked her to move in. By the end of the weekend, she was wearing the ring, and Bella and I helped move her things to Jake's.

"That wedding will never happen," Mrs. Swan laughs. "No need to when he's gettin' the milk for free. I don't know why I'm surprised. Like mother, like daughter, I suppose." She turns to look at Bella. "And you." She lifts a pasty, wrinkled hand to point at me. "I saw you smoochin' that boy on the porch."

"His name is Edward," Bella says, catching my hand in hers and resting them together on my thigh.

"The same goes for you. Don't expect much when you're givin' it away."

"Momma." Chief's voice is a warning and a threat. I'm all too familiar with that tone.

Bella was right. This woman is terrible. "Renee, dinner is delicious. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. Chief, thanks for havin' me." I want to yell at his mother for comparing my girl and her sister to cattle.

I can't, though. This isn't my home, and I have no place speaking out of turn here. That doesn't mean I have to stay and listen to her insult two smart, beautiful girls she should be fawning over instead. Not to mention what she said about Renee. Bella's momma is one of the nicest people in this whole damn town.

Bella releases my hand when I stand. She sits, silently staring at the sweet potatoes on her plate in front of her.

"Are you comin'?" I ask, holding my upturned hand out to her.

A moment of indecision ticks by before she slides her palm against mine, letting me help her from her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says to her parents.

Chief nods, and we hightail it before one of us says something we'd regret.

Bella is quiet in the truck, not speaking at all until we're almost at my driveway. "Let's go to your Momma's instead. Maybe I can help her with some of the cookin'."

"You sure you don't want to… regroup, first?"

"I'm fine. We're all used to her. Well, 'cept Jake. What a way to welcome him to the family. I'm sorry she acted that way."

"Don't apologize for her. She's a grown woman." Bella turns away from me to look out the window as I make the turn onto my parents' drive. "And don't be embarrassed, either. There's one in every family. My dad's sister up in Arkansas is a doozy."

I park and she scoots to my side, letting me help her out. "I will say this," I pause to push her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. "I won't let her or anyone else talk to you or our children like that."

"I know," she nods, pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

My mother is thrilled to have Bella's company. It gives her someone to chat with while Dad, Alec, and I sneak off to the barn to work on Momma's Christmas present for a while. With Granny's furniture and my lumber gone, it's almost empty.

There's plenty of room for a nice, handcrafted bench swing that they can park down by the dock. It will be perfect for fishing or watching fireflies at sunset.

Neither of them asks why Bella and I are here a couple of hours early. Instead, we talk football and school, and they both remind me to do the responsible thing and study hard for my upcoming finals. My parents didn't allow me to accept any academic scholarships since they had the means to pay for my courses. It might've denied someone else a once in a lifetime chance. As far as my father is concerned, the degree is worth every penny, even if I end up not using it.

I'm considering online distance courses in architecture. Not another degree, just basics and necessities. I'll pay for those with the added income my agreement with Alec should provide. We're not diving into a 50/50 split in the beginning. For the first two years, I'll still receive my hourly wages and 30 percent of the profit. The following two years, my cut will increase to 40 percent. After that, everything will be split down the middle.

And when he's gone, it will belong to me… along with his land, his home, and everything else he owns. That part had come as a shock, but it's a part of this family and he wants it to stay that way.

I'll make damn sure that happens.

It's dark by the time Bella comes to get us for dinner. My father and uncle disappear quickly, but Bella walks over to the swing to inspect it. She looks at me before sitting down and pushing off with her boot.

"This is nice." She smiles. "She's gonna love it."

"I hope so."

"Her men made it for her. How could she not?"

I sit next to her when the swing is pushed forward, disrupting her rhythm momentarily. "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't do well when someone's insultin' you."

"She's severely old-fashioned, and she never got over Momma gettin' pregnant and ruinin' Daddy's football career. She was so ashamed that she made Papaw move with her to Jackson before Tanya was even born."

"Well, it's her loss."

"True." She nods. "Momma texted while I was inside. Gran invited all of us for dinner tomorrow night. Angie and Ben will be there. I'm not sure about Tanya and Jake. She hasn't answered my text yet. I'd really like it if you would come and meet my momma's folks. They're nice, I swear."

"That sounds good."

We walk hand in hand from the barn to the house to join my family for supper.

I've never brought a girl home for Thanksgiving before. The year Katie and I were together, she went home to Chicago and I came home to my family. I'm glad now, since that ended up being Granny's last holiday season.

Bella fits right in, taking my father's hand and mine when Momma insists on a formal prayer before supper. She whispers "Amen" with the rest of us, gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and then releases it to reach for the green bean casserole.

Alec and Bella spend a decent portion of the meal discussing the black bear sightings down in the coastal cities this summer. My whole family listens to her explain why the Department of Wildlife isn't stepping in to have them relocated away from the tourist areas.

I had no idea that bears have uncanny homing abilities and would likely try to make their way back to a point of capture. Bella turns red in the face, blaming stupid humans for feeding them – both intentionally and unintentionally. "Their natural diets consist of fruits, vegetation, and bugs. I can't believe people have to be told not to feed the bears." She rolls her eyes. "One woman was leavin' scraps in a big metal bowl on her back porch. Then she called, panickin' when the bear decided to move on to her garbage can and scratchin' on her door."

Alec laughs out loud, and it's so unlike him, even my dad stops to look at him.

"I'm beginnin' to understand how she's kept you stupid all these years, boy," he says later as he and Dad puff cigars on the porch after supper. "Sweet, pretty, funny, _and_ smart. That's a deadly combination."

"She's got enough fire in her to keep him under her thumb." Dad winks and chuckles, agreeing with Alec.

I bite my tongue, letting them have their fun at my expense. It's not like I could argue with any of the points made anyhow. In layman's terms, I'm whipped.

That's all right, though. Bella opens the back door, causing their laughter to cease abruptly. "I don't suppose y'all want dessert…"

It's not Thanksgiving until the pumpkin pie is served.

Momma accepts compliments graciously and then assigns Dad and Alec cleanup duty. I hunted the turkey. Bella helped prepare the meal. It's time for them to pull their weight.

_Now who's laughing?_

They both glare at me over Bella's shoulder until she turns to say goodbye to them. Then they're all smiles, waving goodbye and telling her they hope to see her soon. Old coots. It's obvious that Alec has a crush on Bella, too.

Chief pulls me aside at his in-laws' house in Philadelphia the next day, apologizing for his mother.

"No need, Chief. I'm sorry we left, but when it comes to Bella…"

"Protective isn't a bad thing, son." He claps me on the shoulder and steers us toward the sound of voices in the kitchen.

We spend the afternoon talking with her grandparents and playing with her cousin's baby. Of course, he doesn't do much, but he grins and rolls over. He also likes to drop things. I'm not complaining, because every time Bella bends over, I get a fantastic view of her cleavage.

Any headway I might've made with Chief vanishes when he catches me staring.

Needless to say, Bella spends the night at home. Under Chief's watchful eye.

My normal invitation is waiting via text when I wake up Saturday morning. After breakfast with her family, Bella leaves with me to get a tree.

Alec has a section of perfectly sized pines, so we take a ride over to his place. His four-wheeler has a rack on the back, perfect for hauling a Christmas tree out of the woods. Bella settles behind me, hugging me tightly during the ride.

"Any of these tickle your fancy?" I ask after I cut the engine. This section of land is mostly pine and Leyland cypress trees. Both make perfect Christmas trees.

She climbs off of the ATV and turns in a circle. "This way." I follow her through the trees, toting the saw and watching her denim clad ass. She stops in front of a cypress with her hands on her hips. It's a couple of feet taller than Bella, so I'm guessing it's probably a seven-footer. "I like this one," she says, running her fingers over one of the branches. "It's full and perfect."

"I'll cut it, and we'll tie it up together. Deal?"

"Deal." She steps back when I fire up the chainsaw.

We get it back to the truck without any trouble. We're back at my house, dragging it onto the porch, before I realize that I don't even have a tree stand. I've never bothered at the apartment, because I always come home or meet my parents at my uncle's house in Arkansas for Christmas. I've never had a reason for one.

"Uh… I just realized that I don't have anything for this tree. No stand, no ornaments, nothin'."

She smiles, stepping around the loose branches until she gets to me. "It sounds like we need to make a trip to Meridian."

"We'll have dinner while we're there."

"I'll run home and change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearin'?"

"It's… casual."

Jeans, a gray long sleeve Henley, fitted flannel, and boots. She's perfect. "You do casual really well."

"I don't even have make-up on."

"You don't need it."

Her arms wrap around my neck, and she hugs me tightly. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"I'm also hungry." My hands rest at her waist. "But I can wait if you want to run home first."

"I'd hate to get between you and your supper." She pulls back enough to tease me with a little peck against my lips. "Let's go."

She runs inside to get our coats since the real chill will come after sunset. During the drive to town, we discuss our plans for the last couple of weeks of the semester. After this weekend, neither of us will be coming home to Quitman until break begins. We have finals to study for, and Bella has two research papers due.

We'll see each other when we can, but it will have to be up north.

She orders steak and beer at Logan's, and then helps me through each and every step of buying Christmas decorations at Walmart. There's more to it than buying a stand. There are lights, ornaments, toppers… a whole shopping cart full. We've got matching bulbs and random cartoon characters. She finds three Mississippi State ornaments, and when she wanders over to look at tinsel and ribbon, I sneak a few Ole Miss ornaments underneath the ivory tree skirt she helped me choose.

She sets up an instrumental Christmas music playlist when we get home, and the two of us decorate our tree with nothing but firelight and the soft glow of clear twinkle lights to guide us. She handles the ribbons, and I cover the areas she can't reach.

When it's finished and she's satisfied, we settle on the floor on top of an old throw. She rests her head on my chest playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Maybe we should have Christmas dinner here," she says. "Tanya and I could cook and give the mothers a break since they both worked their tails off on Thanksgiving. That's a huge, amazing kitchen you and Alec designed, perfect for a big family gatherin'."

"Is Mamaw comin'?"

"No, she tortures her sister's family at Christmas. We could invite Momma's folks if you want. They won't have plans since Angie and Ben are takin' Cole to Georgia to see Aunt Carmen."

We talk and plan until the fire dies out and it's time for me to take her home.

She spends every possible moment with me until Sunday night when she leaves to head back up to Oxford.

We only manage to see each other twice before break. We squeeze in some loving, but most of our time is spent studying. When my exams are over, I head back down to Quitman with Felix following me in his truck. Bella still has two exams left to take, and she's spending an extra night in Oxford to exchange gifts and spend some time with her roommates.

While she's busy and work is slow, I take advantage of the free time, spending it huddled up out in one of my deer stands, freezing my ass off with Felix, Brady, and Riley. It's been a while since I was able to give up hours in the woods without feeling guilty for not being done with the house. Finishing it brought on an unexpected sense of freedom.

Felix and Riley bag a couple of bucks. Eventually, we give up for the day and head back to the house for beer and a hot lunch.

The boys make fun of my Christmas tree, calling it "girly" and "domesticated." Felix jumps in to defend me. "I'd let dat honey put whatever she wanted to in my house, too. You don't say no to a girl like dat. Besides, it's not dat bad. 'Cept for those Ole Miss ornaments." He slugs me on the shoulder, laughing.

"She could hang whatever she wants on my tree," Brady says.

"You two stay the hell away from my girl." I keep a firm grip on my beer bottle but extend my pointer finger in warning.

"Relax, couyon." Felix twists the cap off a beer and holds it in an air toast. "She got da moony eyes for you."

They carry on, riding my ass about sensitivity and the dangers of letting a woman decorate your space. According to Brady, Bella will be trying to add herself to my bank account next. Having known some of the girls he's dated, I can see why he'd think that. Plenty of them loved him for his dad's money. Plus, he told me that Amber laughed at my decision to forgo med school. The new guy she's seeing is a podiatrist. It turns out what she really wanted was a doctor. Her five-year plan involves marriage, talking him into having a pool installed, and quitting her job. With women like that surrounding him, no wonder Brady's suspicious.

Deep down, he knows Bella better than that. If all she wanted was a rich man, she'd have stayed with Tyler Crowley.

By the time Bella makes it home two days later, I've managed to take down two bucks, rack up countless hours of video gaming, and find a few nice Christmas gifts for her. They're hidden at Momma's house, and I'm hoping if I leave them there long enough, she'll have pity and wrap them for me.

Felix has already left for Louisiana, and Bella spends her first night back with me before heading home to stay with her folks for the rest of break. Our families start pulling us in a million different directions, trying to prepare for the holiday. It doesn't help that Alec takes on a last minute deck job the week before Christmas when Mr. Banner decides to surprise his wife with a new hot tub. We have four days to finish while she's visiting her sister in California.

I feel horrible leaving Bella to plan a huge holiday dinner when it's happening at _my _house. She and Tanya seem to have it in under control, though. Everyone is bringing something. They won't have to cook much.

We finish the work at Banner's around dusk two days before Christmas. He paid Alec earlier in the day before leaving for Jackson to pick up the missus from the airport. Then Alec went to the bank, deposited the check, and took out enough to pay the guys with cash this time so they can handle any last minute shopping instead of waiting on checks to clear. He also gives them a Christmas bonus for a year's worth of jobs well done.

There's a text waiting on me when I get in my truck.

_Momma is frying chicken._

Reading the words causes my mouth to water. I'm not sweaty or disgusting, but I do have sawdust in my hair. A shower would be a good idea regardless of how hungry I am.

Chief is working, so it's Jake that greets me at the door a half hour later. "Edward."

"Jake."

"How's the house?" he asks, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Perfect." Bella's laughter in the kitchen catches my attention. "Well, almost perfect."

He grins, stepping aside, so I can come in. "I understand."

For a man who didn't want to shack up, Jake has taken to cohabitation well. According to Bella, engagement is enough for both of them, for now.

It will happen someday for me and Bella, too. Knowing that and liking it are two different things, though. Patience has never been my strong suit.

I leave Jake on his own in the family room, choosing Bella in the kitchen instead.

"Oh, hey, Edward," Renee says, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "You've got good timin'. Dinner is served."

Bella greets me with a hug and a pat on the face. "You get furrier every time I see you." She scratches my beard fondly.

"That wind is bitin' cold this time of year."

"I'm not complainin'."

She wasn't complaining at all last night when I tickled her thighs with this beard. She squirmed, giggled, and ended up moaning before all was said and done. I'm hoping for a repeat performance tonight.

"Dinner smells delicious, Renee. Thanks for invitin' me."

"You know you don't have to be invited, right? If Bella's home, you just come on over, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella smiles next to me, knowing damn well I'll never invite myself over like that. Her momma probably knows it, too. She's saying it to make me feel welcome in her home. It's nice having her on my side in case I slip up and piss off Chief one too many times.

We stay to help Renee clean up and then follow Tanya and Jake back to their place for a few beers. The girls wrap presents for their parents while Jake and I shoot the shit over a game of dominoes.

We end up staying later than we'd planned, so I take Bella home.

She wakes me up a little after eight in the morning by sneaking under the covers naked and giving me an early Christmas present with her mouth. "Joy to the World" will never be the same now that I know what it feels like being hummed. I'm convinced the two of us really are going to burn in Hell.

"Get up here and turn around, pretty girl."

This is new for us, but she doesn't hesitate for a moment. She crawls over my body to give me a quick good morning peck and then follows my instructions. She tries to hum again but can't carry a tune once I taste her. I don't mind, though, because her moans feel just as good.

We stay tangled up naked in bed half the morning, talking and stealing what time we can before the next round of insanity begins. I've already decided that next year I'm taking her to Gatlinburg for the holiday. She'll get her white Christmas, and I'll get her all to myself.

For now, we're stuck splitting up again to run errands for our mothers and pick up last minute things for tomorrow's supper party.

I don't see her again until I pick her up for church.

Reverend McCarty started the candlelight Christmas Eve services when he came to our congregation five years ago. It's the only service of the year without a choir. The members sit with their families on Christmas Eve while lay readers share select passages. Even the good reverend sits with his family tonight.

When we arrive, Bella's parents are sitting six rows from the front on the left side of the sanctuary, and mine are halfway back on the right. I'm not sure what to do. I'd rather sit with her parents than split up to sit with mine.

Her grip on my hand is steady, so I don't think splitting up is on her mind, either.

Instead of choosing, she leads me to a pew a few rows behind her parents and directly across from Dad and Momma. People are staring when we sit next to each other and Bella scoots in close to me with our joined hands on my thigh.

If any of them wondered where this relationship was going before, now they know. She just told everyone in this room that she's going to be my wife someday, and she did it without saying a word.

Jake and Tanya take the pew behind ours when they arrive a few minutes later.

Members trickle in, and our tiny sanctuary is packed by the time the organist begins to play the first song. At the end of the service, the acolytes pass out small, white candles, and the lights are cut. We sing one last hymn by candlelight before Reverend McCarty blesses us and sends us on our way.

We stand in the fellowship hall for a while, hugging and wishing friends and neighbors a happy Christmas. Bella and Jessica have a lengthy conversation in the corner near the soda machine. Dad and Chief stick with their wives instead of running off to the parking lot. Every child under the age of ten is tugging on a parent's hand, begging to go home and wait for Santa.

When it's finally time to go, Bella puts her hand in mine. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I can't imagine anything better in the world than waking up to her on Christmas morning.

"You don't ever have to ask."

* * *

**A/N – I'm sorry this took so long. My only excuse is that I bit off more than I could chew this summer between refereeing four kids (mine and my nieces) and writing two compilation pieces. Thanks for your patience! If you missed out on the Fandom4Oklahoma outtake, don't worry. I'll post it as an outtake here as soon as I'm allowed to. **

**Thanks for reading, y'all. See you next time. xoxo**

**-MSC **


	11. Gone Fishin'

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Music: "Fishin' in the Dark" – Nitty Gritty Dirt Band**

**"Love Is Everything" – George Strait**

**Mississippiward is mine. So are any mistakes.**

* * *

As much as I hate to admit it, I secretly love the heat. After months of cold, spring is a sight for sore eyes. Momma's crocus and daffodils bloom the second week of March. Edward and I decide to take advantage of the warm weekend and finally tackle his landscaping. He's over at Jordan's nursery, picking up azaleas, peonies, and a variety of trees. I'm on my knees in my front yard, digging up plants and thinning flower beds with Momma, so I can transplant some of these to Edward's house.

Scheduling all of my classes for the middle of the week is the best thing I've ever done. I don't always feel like that when it's test time, but having a four-day break every weekend makes it worth it. Sometimes, we stay in Oxford or Starkville, but most weekends, we try to make it home. Momma stopped asking about my love life a while back. The whole town knows about it. We haven't exactly been keeping it secret. Now that she's stopped prying, it's easier to spend time with her. It's… fun again.

"Have you heard anything about the job over at the water park?" she asks, stabbing the soil next to a cluster of lily shoots.

"I decided not to apply there. The Department of Wildlife offered me the position over at Clarkco working at the campground. I accepted. They're hopin' to add more biologists to our area over the next three to five years. This will look good on my resume when it's time to apply for one of those positions."

"You won't have much of a summer, graduatin' and goin' straight to work like that."

"Busy season doesn't start until the first week of June. I'll have time to move and a week left over to spend on the beach with Edward down at Gulf Shores."

"So you're startin' in June?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's better for them, too, for budget purposes."

"Well, as long as you're happy."

I never expected to graduate and step right in as a field biologist. That's not how things work, and I knew it going in. It may take more than five years. It might take more than ten. At least this way, I'll be working close to home, mostly outdoors, and I'll get some seniority. The pay isn't great, but I'll have good health insurance, which is never a bad thing. I'll also have time to start a Master's program online.

"I am. I'm actually lookin' forward to movin' back home."

"And by _home, _you mean..."

"Here. Edward and I aren't plannin' to move in together, yet."

She smiles, pushing stray hairs away from her forehead with her arm. "Good. Seein' both my girls happy… Well, I can't ask for more than that."

We have a nice selection of lilies, daffodils, crocus, and bluebells stacked and ready when Edward stops by to pick me up on the way home.

"Y'all want some lunch before you go?" Momma asks, keeping her back to us and focusing on the flowers.

"It's up to you," he says. "You know I could eat…"

Of course he could.

"I've yet to see you turn down food."

His hands wander over my ribs slowly making their way down, over my hips, and into my back pockets. "It'll probably never happen," he grins, pulling me closer for a sweet hello kiss.

"All right, you two. It's too early in the day to be messin' with Charlie's blood pressure." Momma walks past us, smiling and leading the way indoors.

She doles out homemade chicken soup and makes fresh chicken salad sandwiches while I tell Daddy about my new job.

"So they're finally gonna start payin' you." He nods. "That's good news, honey. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Daddy. You can come and get your fishin' licenses from me from now on."

"Speakin' of fishin'," Edward says, glancing at me and then my father. "You feel like hittin' the lake next week, Chief?"

Daddy looks at me before answering. "Monday or Tuesday would work."

We're out of school for Spring Break, and Edward finally brought the boat back over to his parents' dock. We went out for a couple of hours yesterday and barely got a nibble. Maybe they'll have better luck. I have a sneaking suspicion that there's a purpose behind this fishing trip.

My boyfriend is terrible at being subtle. He's made it quite clear that he's going to propose. We're spending a week together on the beach after graduation. Now would be a good time to get Daddy's permission, if that's his plan.

Or maybe he does just want to fish.

The waiting is making me crazy.

I try not to think about it too much, and that gets a little easier as the afternoon progresses back at Edward's house. Watching him toss mulch with a shovel for almost an hour makes it feel much warmer out here than mid-70s. He stops to wipe his forehead with his t-shirt twice, and the little glimpses of his abs make me wish it was summer already.

"I wish we could hop in the lake to cool off."

"We'd turn blue," he says, using the back of the shovel to tramp down the dirt around a newly planted azalea.

"You're right. I'm impatient and ready to be done with the cold."

"I'll check with Brady and see if next week is Amber-free. If it is, we can take a dip in his pool. It's heated."

"Heck no. We'll still have to get out when we're done swimmin', and it's not supposed to get above 65 all week."

He drops the shovel and helps me up from my spot in the flower bed, letting his hands linger at my waist. "I'll keep you warm."

There's nothing like swimming with him. He floats right behind me, touching but not holding for as long as he can stand it. But once his will breaks, he pulls me against him and kisses every inch of wet skin he can get his mouth on.

I may have to brave the cold.

"We'll see."

He grins before turning to walk away. "I'm going to till the garden now. You want to show me one more time where you want it?"

I follow him around back and point out the most suitable area. Before I can get back to the lilies out front, he tugs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off this time. He tosses it on the back porch before leaning over to crank the tiller.

_Dear God, please let next week be Amber-free. _

Since we can't swim today, I settle for a shower with him after we've planted broccoli, carrots, celery, lettuce, and peas. We're both covered in dirt from head to foot by the time we strip down in his bathroom.

I spend a good minute or so reacquainting my lips with his jaw. He shaved while he was in Starkville last week. As much as I love his clean-shaven face, I'm going to miss the beard until it comes back next fall.

We lose track of time on the shower bench while working up a different kind of sweat. I blame him entirely for being shirtless in front of me all afternoon.

We're thirty minutes late for a cookout at Eric's place because of our activities. He shrugs off the teasing from his buddies, and we relax over burgers and beer.

The boys collect a burn pile before the sun sets, and by the time it does, we're keeping warm by the fire. After working all day, Edward and I are ready to leave by ten, so we can get up in time for church in the morning.

Rosalie corners me the moment we walk through the door of the fellowship hall. "Ms. Cope said to tell you that there are donuts by the coffee pot," she says to Edward.

"I'll see you after." He kisses me on the cheek and gives my hip a light squeeze before walking away.

By the time we reach the choir room, Rosalie has sweet-talked me into agreeing to help her stuff hundreds of plastic Easter eggs with candy one day next week. She's offering lunch and good company in exchange for my services.

Edward sits alone on our pew, watching me from time to time instead of paying attention to Reverend McCarty. I've done my share of staring at him during church throughout the years, so I can't say much. He was an easy target since he spent most Sunday mornings snoozing on the last pew with his head leaned back against the wall. I'm not sure what I would have done back then if he'd looked at me the way he does now.

Daddy is working graveyard, so we skip lunch with my parents and pick up sandwiches from Hardee's on the way back to Edward's house. After we eat, we fire up the four-wheeler and spend our afternoon inspecting his ten acres and making sure all is well.

The red buds along his stretch of the highway are blooming, bright and pink. Squirrels and deer flee when they hear us coming, and on the way back to the house, he hits every mud hole he can find.

He makes up for it by washing the mud from my hair in his shower. "One of these days, you're gonna remember to tuck your hair into your helmet," he says, rubbing the pads of his fingers against my scalp.

"Where's the fun in that?"

His hands slide down over the curve of my hips, turning me until my hair is under the stream. With one step forward, his chest touches mine, and the way he's staring down at me makes it hard to even breathe.

"That's part of why I love you so much," he says. "I've always had fun when I'm with you, even when you were a mean little girl."

"I wasn't mean." My argument loses steam when I have to stop to rinse the shampoo from my hair.

"There was a mean spell. You laughed at me and teased me mercilessly for passin' out in front of y'all." If there wasn't a huge smile on his face, I'd be worried he's been holding a grudge.

"That was payback, and you know it."

"For what?" He switches places with me, so he can rinse the soap from his body.

"I'm not buyin' the innocent act. How long did you tease me about scorin' for the other team when we were playin' flag football after that potluck?" Months. He made fun of me for months.

"Well, you _were_ the world's worst football player."

"And you wonder why I jumped at the opportunity to pick on you."

"You still pick on me," he says, turning off the water. "I like it." His arm rubs against my ribs when he reaches for our towels. "Almost as much as I like makin' you blush."

The towels don't make it to the bed with us. He's stretched out on top of me before either of us has a chance to dry.

"Do you know why I like seein' your cheeks turn pink?" he asks, brushing his lips over my nipple.

"Why?" I try to lift my hips and he shifts away from me, kissing my ribs and navel.

"Because most of the time, it happens when you're thinkin' something dirty." He grins when I don't deny it, making his way back up until he finds my lips and settles between my thighs. One strong hand skims my side and belly on the way down. He slips it between us to test the waters. "Damn, girl. I swear you were made for me."

"I was." He's right. All those years… He was right there. I don't how I missed it.

When he presses forward, I relax my legs, so he can move. Sweet kisses pepper my jaw and neck, and he gives, only to take away, keeping it slow and deliberate until his hips meet mine.

He's the mean one tonight, teasing me with shallow strokes and tugging my nipple between his fingers as he kisses me. He picks up the pace until our foreheads are pressed together and we're breathless.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I settle under the sheets with him, staring at the fire and enjoying the warmth of his arms.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Shoot," he says.

"Did you ask me to Becky Black's birthday party just so you could hickey me?"

"Hmmm." He rolls over onto his side and looks down at me. "I'd like to say no, but I know damn well that had the opportunity presented itself, I would've taken it. I asked you, because I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I liked you."

"I had already said yes to Ty when you asked me. If you'd asked first, things would've been different. Maybe. Who knows? When you hooked up with Becky, I figured –"

"I did not hook up with Becky. We kissed and made out. That was it."

"That's not what she said."

"I don't give a damn what she said. I lost my card to Jessica the night before school started our senior year."

"All that messin' around and Jessica was your first?"

"She was."

"Well, that's awkward."

"Awkward and quick. It was certainly nothin' to write home about. I feel bad for her, honestly."

"I can't imagine you not performing well." I've had a few good lovers in my day, but Edward puts them all to shame. Maybe it's because I love him. Or because he loves me. It could be both.

He laughs before rubbing the pad of his thumb across my blazing cheek. "Oh, I made up for lost time after that and dated a girl or two."

"Or ten. You got around senior year."

"And my first semester of college," he says. "But probably not as much as you think."

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes, I just wonder what would've happened if I'd been free to go to that party with you."

"I wondered that for a while myself, but then I decided that it didn't matter." He leans down, whispering against my lips. "What matters is now. You're all mine, and I intend to keep it that way."

We sleep in Monday morning, not budging until well after ten. He cooks breakfast while I stay warm under the covers.

Brady texts while we're eating, letting us know that Amber stayed with her boyfriend this weekend and won't be home until tomorrow. Because it's been so long since we've been in the water, we slip into suits and head over to his place.

It's the perfect way to relax on a sunny, spring afternoon.

Edward is starting a job in Meridian on Wednesday, so he and Daddy spend Tuesday morning out on the lake. Momma took a few days off this week, so I spend my morning with her, working on a scrapbook for my grandparents' wedding anniversary. We try to do it every year and include pictures of all of Momma's siblings and my cousins.

The men come home in time for lunch and spend the afternoon switching out the tops on my Jeep again. I sneak peeks at them through the front curtains every now and then. They talk and laugh while they work. At some point, Edward ends up underneath my Jeep, changing the oil while Daddy barks directions at him from above. Only his jeans and boots are visible when I step outside with drinks for them.

At the sound of my voice, Edward rolls out into the sunlight with oil smeared across his jaw and covering his hands.

"Bella, close your mouth," Daddy says, giving me a look that means business.

Momma tries to stifle her laughter behind me, and I can tell by the tiny gloat in Edward's eyes that he'd like to laugh, too. My father's tone is the only thing stopping him.

Edward stands and wipes his hands with a towel, twisting the rag over each finger. When he's done, he reaches for the glass. I've seen him sweaty, covered in saw dust, and caked with mud, but I'm going to start remembering my oil changes from now on if this is one of the perks of being his girl. The smudges…

"We've got to go," I say, pointing to my watch. "I promised Esme I would help her with… a thing."

Edward grins until he sees Daddy scowling at him. "I just agreed to help Chief clean the fish, so we can fry them for dinner tonight. You'll have to help Momma without me."

"Oh."

He tosses me the keys to the beast since he's still working. Being forced to walk away and leave him half-naked and greasy is cruel and unusual punishment considering my only sin was a tiny white lie. And a terrible one at that.

Luckily, Esme is home. I need to figure out what to tell Daddy when I go back and he interrogates me.

She's busy attaching price stickers to stacks of clothes she has covering the dining room table. There's a yard sale in the church parking lot this weekend. It's a fundraiser to help offset the cost of summer camp for the members of the youth group. She lets me help her tag clothing and listens to me rattle on about my new job and how excited I am about moving back home.

Our lease is up in June, but we'll be moved out before the end of May. Alice is moving back to Jackson to work on a Masters in foreign language. Charlotte is spending her summer at home in Texas and then moving to Tennessee with Peter for vet school in the fall.

It's almost supper time when we finish, so I invite her back to my house for fish. Since Carlisle is working, she rides with me.

"I can hardly believe he let you drive his truck," she says after buckling her seatbelt.

"Why?"

"He's never even let Brady drive it."

I'm not sure what to say, so I change the subject and tell her about my upcoming plans with Rosalie this week. Jake's truck is in the driveway, so I'm guessing Momma thawed some extra fish.

Edward is cleaned up and wearing a fresh t-shirt when I find him on the back porch with Jake and Tanya. "I'm sorry," he says, pulling me in for a hug and brushing his lips just beneath my ear. "Chief had just asked."

"It's okay. Your momma is in the kitchen with mine, ballin' up hush puppies."

"I figured that's where you ended up when I didn't see you at home."

"You went home?"

"Just long enough for a quick shower." His hands move swiftly over my waist and end up in my back pockets. "I was really hopin' to run into you while I was there."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Momma said you were droolin' and havin' trouble formin' sentences earlier," Tanya laughs.

"Shut up. He was greasy and shirtless." I give her _the_ look. "It's the same level as wearin' camo."

She nods. "Ahhh. Well, that explains it."

Daddy joins us on the porch, letting the screen door slam behind him. It's nice watching him relax with Jake and Edward. They cook while Tanya catches me up on the latest episodes of her favorite soap opera. It doesn't matter to her that I don't watch it. When she's forlorn about it, she wants someone to share her misery.

Momma and Esme finish up in the kitchen and come out to sit with us. The conversation quickly switches to wedding walk. Tanya is trying to decide between a wedding in Las Vegas or the chapel at Graceland.

Daddy votes Graceland. He's never been on a plane, and he'd like to keep it that way.

Tanya will choose Vegas out of playful spite. And we all know Gran would have more fun there than in Memphis. I wouldn't mind it, either. I'll be able to cross the Grand Canyon off my bucket list if she picks Vegas.

She's not really concerned about it since she wants to wait a couple of years before tying the knot. Graceland books up about a year in advance, so she still has time to decide.

During supper, the men change the subject to the upcoming boat show. Jake is thinking about getting a boat since he paid off his truck this year. Daddy wants a pontoon. He always has. Now that my schooling is done and I'm moving home, he's finally going to do something for him and Momma.

Esme rides home with Edward, and I follow after packing a bag to stay overnight with him. Daddy doesn't even blink nowadays when I say I'm not coming home. Things changed when Tanya decided not to go to Jackson. He finally realized we're grown now and that I don't _have _to live here or check in with him. I do it because I respect him. And he's finally started to respect me.

When I finally get my hands on Edward back at his house, he smells clean and there isn't a trace of oil on him. I strip him quickly and push him onto his back on the bed. He props up on one elbow to watch me undress. I decide that his cleanliness isn't necessarily a bad thing since it means I can kiss his skin and tease him a little as I make my way up his body. He watches as I lift one leg to put my foot flat on the bad next him and lean forward to take his nipple between my teeth.

"Dammit, Bella." His hand cups the back of my head and he anchors me there, lifting his hips to meet mine, pressing deep. "Fuckin' flexible…" He jerks when I accidently bite too hard. "She-Devil…" The rest of what he's saying gets lost, but I'm sure I hear the word "perfect" spill from his lips a time or two when I come for him.

I couldn't agree more.

His work days are long for the rest of the week, daybreak to sunset with only a half hour for lunch. I hate it, but I know he wants this barn finished before we go back to school next week.

I kill time with Momma in Meridian on Thursday, picking out fabric for new curtains for my bedroom and catching the latest romantic comedy on the big screen. When it's over, she texts Daddy and tells him to fend for himself with supper tonight after parking in front of her favorite Mexican restaurant. She orders margaritas for both of us, and she doesn't say a word, only smiles, when I order a second one with my meal.

Rosalie keeps up a constant chatter Friday afternoon during lunch and egg-stuffing. It helps keep my mind off of Edward, the fact that we're right down the road from each other, and that I miss him the same way I do when we're at school. He's been passing out every night right after supper, and I haven't had a real conversation with him in days.

He sends a text not long after the sun disappears.

_Come over?_

Momma sends leftovers with me, and he cleans his plate before we cuddle up on the couch to watch television. His head is on my lap, and he's snoring before the first commercial break. I'll be glad when school is over and we've graduated. It's important to him to prove himself to Alec, even though it's clear he doesn't need to. At times, he takes on too much.

I wake him around ten, because I need the restroom and my left leg is numb from sitting still for too long. His arm wraps around my waist as we walk down the hall.

"I'm sorry I knocked out on you," he says. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I just need to sleep for twelve hours first."

"You're not workin'?"

"Nah, we finished up tonight." He kisses the top of my head and leaves me at the door of the bathroom.

By the time I make it to bed, he's sleeping again but still aware enough to grip my butt in his hand when I throw my leg over his and rest my head on his shoulder.

He's still snoozing when the sun wakes me up a little after eight. I know how hard he's been working this week, and I'd like him to be well-rested when I finally get him to myself later on. Riley is having a cookout tonight since so many of their friends are home for Spring break. We'll at least need to make an appearance.

I leave him sleeping and make my way home to take care of a few chores. The minutes tick by, noon comes and goes, and it's only me and Momma at the table for lunch. I know it's silly, but I'd hoped Edward would show up.

An hour later, I give in and send a text, because I miss him. Surely he's awake by now.

I'm seconds away from getting in the Jeep and driving over to check on him when he finally texts back a half hour later.

_Something's come up. I'll be there soon._

I'm four chapters into a historical romance that Alice recommended when he finally shows up. He's clean as a whistle, so he wasn't working. His hair is dry and thoroughly windblown.

He's been up for a while.

I half expect an explanation when he hugs me, but all I get is a "Hey, pretty girl." It's hard sometimes to remember that he already has a job and obligations down here. I'll be glad when June comes and I have something of my own, too.

"I'm sorry I passed out on you last night," he says during the drive to Riley's.

"I've been missin' you all day. All week, really. When we're at school, it's easier. But knowing you're just down the road… I think about you. A lot." He glances down at my cheeks and smiles. "Not always like that." His eyes are back on the road, because Riley's driveway is easy to miss if you blink.

"I know what you mean." He gives my thigh a gentle squeeze before signaling and turning.

There's a larger crowd than normal since so many of us are on break. Jessica got back from Destin last night and decided to kill a couple of days with her parents before heading back to Oxford. She and Leah offer me Jell-O shots in Riley's kitchen.

I opt for a beer instead, having learned my freshman year that nothing good ever comes from Jell-O shots. I almost change my mind when Amber shows up with her new beau glued to her side like a lovesick puppy.

Much to my surprise, she introduces me to _Doctor _Stephen Mills like she and I are old buddies. He's polite and handsome, too. Quite a catch. Edward doesn't get an introduction, so he does it himself when she runs inside to use the restroom.

We stay past sunset, until supper is over and his buddies are fiddling with kindling, trying to start a fire.

"We're gonna go," Edward says to Riley. "It's been a long week."

"Get out of here before the others notice." He slaps Edward on the back and gives me a wink and sly grin.

Edward tugs my hand, leading me through the shadows around the side of Riley's house. The beast grumbles when he starts it, and I buckle up next to him.

Instead of turning for his place, he signals and makes a left onto his parents' driveway. He doesn't stop until we're parked next to the dock.

"You really have missed fishin', huh?" Our gear is already in the boat.

"Tell me you haven't."

"I liked bein' snuggled up under blankets and next to fires with you all winter, but I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't miss this."

He doesn't take us out far, only a mile or two from home, before he cuts the motor. He brought worms tonight, and I have one on my hook and in the water before we come to a complete stop.

"I think you might be more impatient than I am, girl." He scoots closer to me until our thighs are touching.

"Well, you're not gonna catch anything just sittin' there all night."

"I'm _tryin'_ to catch a fish."

His rod is still lying on the bottom of the boat between our feet. "You haven't even picked up your… Oh!" My fishing pole hits the deck, and I forget the rest when I see the ring in the center of his upturned hand.

A square cut diamond with tiny sapphires framing it. The tears start before he even says a word.

"Don't cry." He leans over to kiss my salty cheek, wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me closer until my side is flush with his. He holds the ring up between us. "You know I have this pretty huge crush on you."

"You don't say."

The corners of his lips turn up before he speaks. "I think you have a crush on me, too."

"I do."

"I'd like you to wear this ring and promise to say that again sometime in the near future. I want you to be my wife – my partner – but mostly," he pauses, leaning forward until our foreheads touch, "I want you to be mine until it's time for me to leave this earth." The ring is shaking in his hand. When I place the tip of my finger against it, he smiles and pushes it past my knuckle. "So, you'll marry me?"

"Yes. God, yes." He leans in until our lips touch, and it's just as sweet as the first time he kissed me on this lake. "Promise me something," I say when his lips wander to my neck.

"Anything."

"Never get rid of this boat."

"That's an easy one." I can feel his smile against my skin. "I promise."

"How long have you been carryin' this around?" I ask, holding the ring up behind his head to get another peek.

"I picked it up this afternoon in Meridian. It feels like I've been waitin' forever to ask."

"Was I your fish?"

_His_ cheeks pink for a change, and he looks away. "Of course."

"_I_ broke your heart?" It was me he was talking about with Granny. Me. I'm the one she said he didn't want to catch too early.

"Once or twice," he shrugs. "But you've more than fixed it."

"I'll take good care of it from now on. I promise."

We give up on fishing. I'm too excited. His momma and daddy are tickled pink when we interrupt the television show they're watching to share our good news.

"Have your momma give me a call tomorrow," Esme says when we're leaving to go to my folks' house. "We've got a lot to discuss."

"We haven't even set a date yet, Momma." Edward tugs on my waist, trying to steer me out the door.

"It's never too early to get started. You have no idea how much work it takes to plan a wedding, son."

"She's right," I say in her defense during the drive over to my parents' house. "Our mommas will have to discuss guest lists. We'll need to know many people to plan for before we can start plannin'. How would you feel about a spring wedding? Maybe something outdoors?"

"You want to wait a year?" he asks, turning to face me after cutting the engine in my driveway.

"I'd marry you tomorrow, but I've been dreamin' about a big wedding since I was a little girl. It's going to take time to plan it."

He pouts, leaning in for a kiss. "You're my greatest lesson in patience, girl. As much as I hate to wait, a spring wedding would be perfect. I might even have an idea of where we can make it happen."

"I love you." I tuck my head against his neck, stealing a hug while we're alone. "Thank you for bein' patient… and I'm not just talkin' about the wedding."

"I love you, too."

The sudden glow from the front porch light reminds both of us why we're here. "I'm assumin' you asked Daddy for permission?"

"No. I asked for his blessin'. There's a difference." He releases me and reaches for the door handle. "I was gonna propose to you either way."

"Did he give it?"

He helps me out of the truck, closes the door, and tucks his hand into my back pocket before answering. "What do you think?" His cocky grin is evidence that he somehow managed to get Daddy's approval.

Knowing that makes it easier to walk in and announce that we're getting married.

Momma cries, and Daddy shakes Edward's hand. "Remember what we talked about," he says. "As long as Bella's happy, I'm happy."

"Yes, sir. I remember." Edward keeps an arm around my waist and his hand away from my butt.

Momma takes a picture of my hand and sends it to Tanya. Eight minutes later, we hear Jake's truck in the driveway. Tanya is especially arrogant over my engagement, reminding everyone that she paved the way for it by telling Edward to be at County Line last summer.

Before we leave, I thank her. That night might not have ended well, but things turned out in the end.

Edward helps me into the beast and then follows, giving me a dirty look for scooting into the passenger seat instead of cuddling up next to him in the middle.

"You think you can find a mud hole between here and home?" I ask, shifting in my seat a little at the thought of what always comes after we mud.

"You must have forgotten who you're talkin' to," he grins, turning the key in the ignition. "Buckle up and hang on tight to that handle." He looks down at the ring on my hand before settling his gaze on my face. "It's gonna be a hell of a ride."

"I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N- That's it, folks. Thanks for letting me tell a little story about a boy who finally got his girl. Also, thank you for voting it into the top 5 over at TLS a few weeks back. You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm going to do my best to answer them this time since I don't have a "next chapter" to write for y'all. I'll post the outtake from Fandom4OK in a few days. **

**Thank you, M, for being my biggest cheerleader and the best sister. **

**Thank you, Iris, for making it pretty. **

**Thank you, Nic, for telling me that the oneshot wasn't enough and for pre-reading. **

**Thank you, Purely, for pre-reading these last two chapters. **

**These ladies are the bomb.**

**I hope that this has been a fun read for you guys. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm not sure what's next for me, but I'll see y'all around. Take care. xoxo **

**-MSC**


	12. The Bash (outtake)

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**This was originally written for the Fandom4OK compilation. Thanks to everyone who organized, donated, and wrote for this cause.**

**The events in this outtake occur between chapters 9 and 10 of Down Home. **

**Music: "I'll Take Today" – Gary Allan**

* * *

**Banner by: **evilnat

**The Bash (Down Home outtake) by MrsSpaceCowboy  
Rated: **NC17**  
Warnings: N/A  
Beta: **MariahajilE**  
Summary: **Sometimes, everything you're looking for ends up being right where you left it.  
**Dedication: **To my lovely friends and family (both RL and fandom) in Oklahoma.

* * *

"Parking is a nightmare," Edward says, signaling left and turning when the light turns green.

"You should have listened to me, couyon," Felix replies. "I told you to park close to the Cooley Plant, but no…"

"Last year, we parked much closer."

"Last year, we got here at three o'clock for FanFare."

It's closer to five today, and I know that's my fault. I had a test I couldn't miss. "I'm sorry that y'all missed out because of me."

"Don't you worry 'bout dat, pop chock," Felix says, rubbing his hands together. "The beer don't run dry at da bash."

Edward spies an open spot on one of the side streets and parks the beast in front of a two-story duplex.

"This reminds me of New Orleans." The architecture, the faint smell of food and beer…

"The entire development was designed for pedestrianism," Edward says, cutting the engine. "We're just a few blocks from Maxwell Street."

"Now you see why I came here for school. It reminds me of Louisiana, too." Felix's accent makes me giggle almost every time he talks, and Edward has already gotten onto him twice for flirting with me in French.

Sure, Felix is attractive – tall, with broad shoulders and nice muscles – but he's got nothing on my country boy. I can't help that his deep drawl makes me silly.

Their friends are waiting for us in front of a deli and a nice girl named Mary walks next to me, being friendly and welcoming.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she says, keeping her voice low even though Edward is carrying a conversation with Felix on the other side of me. "Edward talks about you a lot."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"My boyfriend and I live in the apartment below theirs. His name is Randall and he's workin' right now, but he'll be along later. Is this your first time visiting Starkville?"

Her questions go on and on. Edward gives my hand a sympathetic squeeze every now and then. He'd rescue me if I gave him a sign that I need it but Mary is nice, even if she is a bit nosy.

She pipes down when the pep rally starts. The home crowd is all riled up. There's a sea of maroon and white ball caps, jackets, face paintings… You name it. Tomorrow's game is a big deal.

The real party starts in the streets after the pep rally. Edward manages to find a booth selling Sam Adams Winter Lager longnecks and gets one for each of us since there isn't any Red Stripe on hand.

I've had four by the time the second band finishes its set.

"I need a bathroom," I tell him, squirming and trying not to dance in the street.

"The café is still open," he says, pointing to the building on the corner.

"I'll be right back."

"You're not goin' alone. There are too many drunken men around for that."

"I need to go, too," Mary says, taking my hand. "There's safety in numbers."

We giggle and wave, yelling for Edward and Felix to save our spots. The small café is crowded, and there's a line for the restroom. It moves quickly enough to prevent an accident but barely.

"Randall just texted me. He's got Baileys with him, so I'm gonna grab us a couple of coffees. You want one?"

"No, thanks. It's time for me to switch to water or I'll end up sick."

"Suit yourself."

"I'm gonna wait out on the porch for you, okay? It's too stuffy in here."

The cool air feels good on my cheeks. Edward glances over occasionally, giving me a smile when he does. Another boy has joined our group. I assume it's Randall and that I'm not the only one waiting on Mary.

Every time the bell above the door rings, I check to see if it's her. Every time, I'm disappointed.

A group of girls exits the shop and I move closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the line inside and determine Mary's spot and how much longer this is going to take. The break between bands only lasts a half hour.

"You look familiar." A girl with long blonde hair and designer jeans lingers, staring at me and causing her friends to pause at the bottom of the stairs. "Do we know each other?"

"No, I don't think so." She's probably had too much to drink. I know I have. "I don't go to school here. I'm stayin' with my boyfriend this weekend."

"You're Bella," she says, studying the cross resting against my chest. "Edward's Bella."

My hand flies up to clutch it. "I'm Bella."

"My name is Katie."

_Katie. _This_ is Katie._

"Edward and I used to… Well, we were… uh –"

"I know what you were."

"I wasn't trying to be creepy… I've seen pictures of you and Edward on Facebook. We have friends in common."

"Ah. Facebook." _Of course. _

"He looks happy."

"He is happy."

"I'm glad. We agreed to be friends when he… when we parted ways." She smiles, toying nervously with the zipper of her jacket. "But you know how that goes – an occasional wave across campus or a nod in a restaurant."

"I know." I've been there, too.

"It's nice to see –"

Edward sneaks up behind me, wrapping my free hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Ladies," he says, glancing at her and then me. "Sorry to interrupt. You were gone for a while. I thought you might be lost."

"I'm fine. The line for the ladies' room was long, and I'm still waitin' on Mary."

"Katie," he nods.

"Hey, Edward. I was just introducing myself to Bella."

He looks me over slowly, keeping a vice grip on my hand. They both speak at the same time. "Well, we're meeting some friends –"

"I heard you started building –"

We all laugh uncomfortably when they stop talking.

"The house is almost finished, actually," I say, hoping to rescue the situation. "It's gorgeous." I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and when I chance a glance at him, he's grinning like the cocky S.O.B. he is.

Boyfriend or not, it's a damn fine house. If this were anyone else in the world, I'd probably pull out my phone and show her a picture of it. I'm _that_ proud of him. But Katie already knows what she's missing. I'm not cruel enough to rub it in.

"I'm sure it is." Her phone pings in her hand, and she pauses to read the screen. "Well, my boyfriend thinks I'm lost, too, now it seems." She laughs. "I should go."

"It was nice to meet you."

She seems surprised by my sincerity. "You, too." The small smile she gives me seems genuine enough. "See you around, Edward."

"Take care, Katie."

They're not so different from me and Tyler. I can see that Edward respects her and cares for her. To tell the truth, I'd probably think less of him if he didn't.

The moment she's out of sight, he wraps his arms around me, hugging me close.

"How're we doin'?" he asks quietly.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He looks fine, completely unfazed. And his hand is on my butt, which is normal for him.

"Me? I'm tryin' to gauge whether or not seein' her spooked you. If it did, I'm considerin' keepin' you tied up in my apartment all weekend."

"As fun as that sounds, I'm not spooked. Not at all."

I must be convincing, because he leans down to give me a sweet peck. "I tried to get to you as soon as I saw her walkin' your way, but the crowd didn't cooperate. I'm sorry."

"I'm kinda glad that I met her." This time, I avoid his gaze, staring at the drawstrings of his hoodie instead. "She's pretty, like Jessica said, but she's not perfect like I imagined. That's a relief."

"Don't do that. I don't compare the two of you in my head. You shouldn't, either."

"I'm not. I didn't mean it like that. Although, she is well-endowed… in the chest, I mean."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Anything I can't fit in my mouth or my hand is a waste." To prove his point, his hands move to my ribs, hidden by my denim jacket. "Yours are perfect. Perfect." His thumbs brush over my nipples, and I have to bite back a moan. "Besides," he grins. "I'm more of an ass man, anyway." He supports this claim by letting his hands roam from my chest and down over my hips until he's gripping a cheek in each palm.

"Yes, you are."

He leans down slowly, staring at my lips. "I love every inch of you."

I know it's true. He's kissed every inch of me to prove it. On several occasions.

"Are y'all ready?" Mary asks.

_Now, she shows up. _

There's not much we can do on the porch of a neighborhood café anyway.

We make our way back to our group, and I'm finally introduced to her beloved Randall. He's quiet and shy, hem-hawing a greeting and tucking his shaggy hair under a backwards Dawgs cap. She spikes their coffees, and we settle in for the next band.

It's some new country group. They've got a nice sound with some fiddle and banjo in a few of their songs. When the music slows and the words turn sweet and tender, Edward pulls me into his arms and dances with me.

"I'm glad you came," he says.

"You might change your mind durin' tomorrow night's game. I get excited about football. Daddy says it's embarrassin'."

"Maybe we should get you a t-shirt before the game."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not a full-blown traitor."

He laughs. "Are you gonna have one of those 'house divided' bumper stickers?"

"No. I'll have an Ole Miss sticker on my Jeep, and you can put whatever you want to on the beast."

"Have I told you that I love that you have a name for my truck? I don't even have a name for my truck."

"Tsk tsk. What kind of country boy are you?"

He grins and then leans down to let his breath tickle my ear. "I'll show you when we get back to my place."

The song ends, and the next one is fast. Since the chill is starting to set in, we sneak away to find a booth selling hot chocolate. Luckily, the band keeps playing until we've found a spot in line.

"I've got a heavier coat in my truck if you want me to go and get it," he offers, stepping forward until my back rests against his chest.

"Stay with me. We don't get to do stuff like this often. Besides, you're doin' a fine job keepin' me warm."

His fingers tuck into my front pockets, and we stay huddled until we have steaming cups in our hands. We wander the crowd while we wait for the fourth and final band to set up. He has a lot of friends. Everywhere we go, someone calls a greeting or stops to chat with us.

Edward is a handshaker.

I've been living in a world where boys hardly even hold doors open for girls these last few years. This one breathes good manners, shaking hands and looking people in the eye. They don't make them like him anymore.

He introduces me to everyone the same way. "This is my girl, Bella."

"She may be your girl but she's my pop chock, and we gon' have a dance," Felix says, nudging Edward out of the way with his elbow when the last band finally takes the stage.

"Now, wait a minute –"

"Edward, it's fine," I say leaning around the bulky boy with his hands on my waist. "It's just one song."

He pouts but steps away quietly, turning to face the stage.

"He's like a big, fat baby when he don't get his way. Momma's boy," Felix says laughing.

"Be nice, or I won't dance with you." I take a step back and attempt a cross look.

"Hush now. This is fun." He turns us, and I let him lead.

"Dancin' or gettin' under his skin?"

He pulls me closer and grins. "Both."

The moment the music stops, Edward is beside us, taking my hand and telling Felix to find his own bird. They joke around, calling each other names until the next song begins.

A short girl with curly, red hair sidles up next to Felix not long after. "He won't be leavin' with us," Edward says, leaning down to speak next to my ear. "You want to cut out now and beat the traffic?"

"Are you sure?"

"That's Samantha. When they hook up, it's usually for a day or two. You might not see him again before you leave Sunday night."

I like Felix, but having Edward all to myself in his apartment for an entire weekend doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I'm ready to get started whenever he is.

"We can go."

He checks with Felix first, verifying that he doesn't need a ride. Then we fight our way through the crowd with our hands locked to keep us from getting separated. We cut over using the first side street we come across and then backtrack to get to the beast.

The leftover buzz is dying, and there's a ringing in my ears from hours of loud music and hollering. It's colder away from the masses, and my teeth are chattering by the time he unlocks the truck door and helps me into the cab.

It's strange walking into his apartment for the first time. I'd had just enough time to meet Edward and Felix in the parking lot earlier before we left for the pep rally. It's small, just a two-bedroom with a living room and dine-in kitchen. The furniture isn't fancy. Most of it looks second hand, truth be told.

"Are you gonna miss this place? After graduation?"

"I'll miss Felix. He's a pain in the ass, but he's my buddy. The rest of it I won't miss." He catches me in his arms and maneuvers us to the bedroom closest to the bathroom. "I'm ready to be home. I'm tired of driving and two different beds. I'm tired of not bein' able to drive a few miles up the road to see your pretty face. I'm tired of school. I won't miss any of those things."

Every now and then, his frustration gets the best of him. I understand it, because I miss him, too. "We're more than halfway through this semester already," I remind him. "Thanksgiving is two weeks away. Christmas Break lasts one month. It's all downhill after that. Don't give up now."

"Who said anything about givin' up?" he asks, pushing my jacket over my shoulders and tossing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. "You know me better than that." My sweater is next to go. "I'll never give up," he smirks, popping the clasp of my bra.

I decide to help him out by kicking off my boots and working my jeans down my hips. "You are… determined." He stops to stare for moment when I'm finally naked and standing next to his bed. "You're also still dressed."

I climb onto his bed and stretch out naked, reclining against his pillows with my legs bent at the knee and spread to give him some incentive.

"Someday, girl…"

I don't ask what he means. Someday is just around the corner. We'll be there soon enough. There won't be miles between us, and the only thing tying us down will be each other.

For now, I watch the muscles of his abdomen when he pulls the hoodie and underlying t-shirt over his head and drops them on the floor. He stares between my legs, unfastening his belt and jeans.

By the time he settles on top of me, I'm an aching mess of want and need, reaching between us to guide him. "Slow down, pretty girl," he says above me, a whisper against my lips. "I plan on lovin' you for a long time." He pushes in and then teases me by withdrawing, only to repeat the process again and again, hitting deeper each time.

My knees relax as I shift my hips beneath him, taking all of him and giving it all back by letting him take over. As always, he focuses on me, adding a thumb where we're joined until I can't take anymore and arch to feel the skin of his chest. His tongue is sweet on my bottom lip and then hot and searching against mine.

I come first, moaning into his mouth, and without even breaking our kiss, he brings my right leg over his hip and pushes over and over. He tenses when he's close and then sinks one last time with a jerk and a shudder.

"We're almost there," he says quietly before kissing my cheeks and the skin beneath my ears.

"Almost," I agree.

* * *

**A/N- Pop chock is Cajun for "small, brown bird."**

**Big thanks to MariahajilE for beta work. Thank you M, Nic, and BellaFlan for pre-reading. **

**I'm still replying to reviews, so don't give up on me. Lol. You guys are incredibly sweet. Don't worry too much about that "complete" button. Most of you know that I love writing futuretakes for fandom causes. **

**Thank you for reading. Take care, y'all. **

**-MSC**


End file.
